Enredados
by KuchikiAraOOO
Summary: Una nueva misión que se acerca une a Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata y Neji, quienes se ven envueltos en una serie de líos y aventuras... El corazón es muy complicado, como ellos descubrirán muy pronto... el summary está malísimo, pero pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Están invitados.**

La tarjeta era sencilla, blanca, con hilos de plata en los bordes y sujetados con un listón azul y dos flores secas.

Sakura soltó un chillido de emoción cuando recibió su tarjeta de invitación esa mañana. No había ido a una fiesta de quince años antes. – estuvo la de TenTen, aunque su madre no le permitió ir ya que supuestamente no tenía edad, ja. Fue todo un berrinche y no le sirvió de nada. A pesar de eso, el cumpleaños de TenTen no fue algo muy llamativo, ya que la chica siempre fue demasiado seria y poco femenina... pero aparte de criticar, TenTen nunca fue gran amiga suya, así que no fue realmente importante – Toda chica sabe lo importante que es una fiesta de quince años para lucirse por primera vez como una señorita... y para ser admirada por otros chicos.

¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? – preguntó Naruto extrañado. – tienes una cara horrible...

Ese no fue precisamente el mejor comentario que él pudo hacer. Antes de que pudiera decir dos sílabas, había recibido un golpe de fuerza descomunal que por poco no lo dejó enterrado bajo tierra.

Baka – dijeron Sakura y Sasuke a la vez.

Sakura extendió otros dos sobres a sus compañeros.

Mira – dijo como algo obvio, y Naruto abrió el sobre con una lentitud que hastió a Sakura.

Hmmm, una invitación al cumpleaños de Hinata – dijo éste, alegre e imaginando lo delicioso que comería ese día.

Sí. Y no cualquier cumpleaños. Será algo enorme. Fabuloso. Toda Konoha querrá ir.

¿En serio? ¿pero acaso todos conocen a Hinata? – preguntó Naruto sin entender por qué todos querrían ir a un cumpleaños en particular. Hombres, pensó Sakura con fastidio.

Eres un tonto. ¿Acaso no entiendes? Cuando una chica cumple quince años... – empezó ella, con expresión soñadora - ... es cuando todos la consideran una mujer. Y se convierte en el centro de la noche... – su mente divagó en escenas de ella con un precioso kimono, con Ino besando el suelo que ella pisaba - la estúpida Ino-cerda esa... - y bailando con Sasuke, que la miraría al fin dándose cuenta que ella era la única chica en la faz de la tierra que él quería – y un chico la sacará a bailar primero. Y todos quieren bailar con ella.

¿Y todo ese drama por un cumpleaños?

Sí – asintió Sakura con optimismo.

¿Entonces vas a ir?

Por supuesto. ¿Sasuke, tú irás? – se dirigió al chico que había permanecido callado hasta el momento, tratando de ignorar una conversación tan estúpida como esa, según él.

No lo sé. Sería una pérdida de tiempo – contestó corto y secamente.

Sakura bajó la mirada, desilusionada.

Kiba miró otra vez más la tarjeta, y luego a Hinata. Si, en verdad su amiga había crecido mucho y estaba ahora linda y muy cambiada – no que antes no fuera linda – pero la idea de una gran fiesta de cumpleaños no le parecía que fuera algo que iba de acorde a su personalidad.

Entonces... ¿cómo fue que decidiste festejar tu cumpleaños así...? ¿no es exagerado?

Hinata se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza. Shino dio un codazo a Kiba, por inoportuno.

Esto... yo... fue idea de Otou-san. –suspiró ella.

¿Tu padre? – a pesar de la advertencia de Shino, Kiba no pudo evitar exclamar por la sorpresa. Hasta Shino miró a través de sus lentes, intrigado.

Él... él... era lo que mamá quería. Es por eso. Creo que él... se siente culpable por no hacer todo lo que ella deseó... antes... antes de morir.

¿Cómo la pendejada que te hizo de no entrenarte y hacer que Hanabi ocupara tu lugar?

Era la más pura verdad, pero a Hinata le dolía.

Seguramente – susurró. Pero la conversación acabó allí en ese mismo momento, cuando Kurenai Sensei apareció ante ellos.

Ya se habían tardado. Es hora de partir.

Luego de haber rastreado al ladrón que se robó la joya favorita de una princesa feudal – que resultó no ser la gran cosa, comentó Kiba – Kurenai sensei se despidió de ellos, y los tres chicos fueron hacia sus casas. Hinata invitó a Kiba a comer en su casa – los tres sabían y no era un secreto que la comida de su madre era horrible – pero el chico tuvo la idea de ir a un puesto de comida a cenar.

¡ERES UN BAKA!

Apenas iban entrando, el panorama no fue nada bueno. Sakura gritaba con toda la potencia de su voz a un Naruto todo machucado – probablemente por alguna idiotez que él le dijo, mientras el Uchiha seguía sin hacer caso de lo que sus dos compañeros hacían. Naruto vio entonces a Kiba.

¡Hola! –saludó con entusiasmo, y entonces Sakura soltó el cuello de la chamarra de Naruto, saludando amablemente a Shino, a Kiba y a Hinata. La chica sintió pena por Naruto, que no parecía muy bien. Tal vez tantos golpes le habían afectado.

Hola – dijo Shino.

Hola – dijo Hinata tímidamente.

Nosotros... sólo estábamos de paso – trató de zafarse Kiba. No quería sentarse en la misma mesa que la loca de Haruno.

¿Vienen a cenar también? – preguntó Sakura amablemente – nosotros acabamos de llegar, pueden sentarse con nosotros – ofreció.

Etto... – dijo Kiba.

La verdad es que... – siguió Shino.

Nosotros... ¿vamos a cenar a mi casa? – dudó Hinata, y miró a Kiba. Éste ahora asintió sin pensar, aunque antes no quiso aceptar pensando en la frialdad de Hiashi y porque nunca se llevó muy bien con Neji, precisamente.

¿En serio? – preguntó Naruto interesado - ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

Emmm... y-yo... – Hinata no quería parecer grosera. Y menos con Naruto. Ya no tenía esperanzas por él, pero le daba pena el lamentable estado de degollado que tenía - ¿sí? – dijo otra vez, más con un tono de pregunta - ¿vamos? – pero Sakura y Sasuke también estaban allí - ¿quieren ir? ¿Sakura? ¿Sasuke?

Claro! – sonrió Sakura encantada. Sasuke asintió. De todas formas no perdía nada con ir, y en casa de los Hyuga tal vez esos dos se quedaran más callados, si se tenía en cuenta al padre de Hinata.

Y Hinata, sin saber cómo, se encontró llegando a su casa con un ejército de acogidos... ya imaginaba la cara que su padre puso cuando llegaron, pero como no era cuestión de ser grosero, su voz sonó neutra y los invitó a pasar a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Verdades pasadas de moda.**

¿Qué les parece... mejor sentarnos aquí afuera? – preguntó Hinata – La cena estará lista en media hora.

¿ustedes no suelen esperar en el comedor? – preguntó Sakura.

Este...

Créelo. Querrás estar en el mismo cuarto que Hiashi el menor tiempo posible. – susurró Kiba. Hinata se sonrojó. Pero pensó también que era verdad.

Yo... iré a buscar algo de beber mientras.

¡Gracias, Hinata! ¡Eres un ángel! – exclamó Naruto, haciendo que otra vez ella se sonrojara, y se retirara precipitadamente por el corredor.

Naruto quedó otra vez extrañado por los sonrojos de la chica.

Hinata sigue siendo la misma de siempre, después de todo – dijo Kiba, algo cansado de esto. Esperaba que su amiga tuviera mejor gusto alguna vez, pero las esperanzas parecían pocas.

¿Ehh? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Naruto.

Es obvio – dijo Sasuke, metido por una vez en la conversación – pero como eres un baka.

Ay, Naruto – suspiró Sakura, pacientemente, y se dirigió a él como si fuera un niño chiquito – ¿Acaso no es obvio que a Hinata le gustas?

Sólo luego de haberlo dicho pensó que no hubiera sido lo mejor. Sobre todo por las miradas asesinas de Kiba, y el desprecio silencioso de Shino.

¿Qué? ¿Hinata? – preguntó Naruto confundido - ¿Yo? ¿Gustarle a ella? ¿A Hinata?

Cállate, Naruto – dijo Sakura, sonando molesta de nuevo, aunque esa vez el enojo fuera más contra ella misma – No digas una palabra.

Pero... pero...

Ya la oíste, Naruto. – intervino Sasuke, para ayudar a la arrepentida de Sakura en su metida de pata – Cállate.

Sakura le miró agradecida.

Hinata buscó los vasos, con movimientos tan nerviosos – con la súbita y tonta impresión de que en algún lugar hablaran de ella –, tan nerviosos que uno que otro vaso cayó al suelo en un estruendo musical. Se agachó para recoger los pedazos, pero ya otra mano los había juntado.

Podrías cortarte – ella alzó la vista hacia su primo, que la observaba con la misma inexpresividad de siempre, tan... parecido a su padre.

Yo... lo siento.

¿Lo siento? – repitió él extrañado - ¿por qué?

Bueno... yo... porque...

¿porque?

Bueno... - ¿por qué Neji no podía solo aceptar un "lo siento" – no importa... – ella agachó la vista.

Te ayudo – él lo dijo como una afirmación, no una pregunta – ¿Dónde llevabas estos vasos?

Hinata se quedó pensando en cómo Neji podía parecer así, tan frío e inflexible como su padre, siendo tan buena persona. Se maravilló de esto e imaginó que, de no ser por todo lo que había pasado antes entre él y la familia principal, siempre habrían sido los mejores amigos. Él solía decir que ella era linda. Se ruborizó ante el recuerdo.

Hinata... – llamó Neji, preguntándose el motivo del sonrojo de su prima - ¿Dónde llevabas estos vasos? - le recordó

¿Qué?

¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? – sonó preocupado, y en realidad lo estaba.

No... nada.

¿Dónde llevabas estos vasos? – preguntó por tercera vez.

¡OH! Eran para Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino y Kiba. – nombró ella – están afuera. Se quedarán a cenar.

¿Todos ellos? – dijo Neji mientras ya caminaba al lado de Hinata por el corredor interior.

Sí... Kiba, Shino y yo nos encontramos con ellos cuando regresábamos a casa... – prefirió omitir la pena que sintió por Naruto siendo zarandeado por Sakura.

Neji volvería a pensar que era porque ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero aunque fuera así, no era ese el motivo de haberlo invitado. Ella ya no confiaba en esperanzas como ésas. Estaba decidida a seguir su vida normalmente.

Tu padre me ha encargado ir contigo a la ciudad del señor feudal. Cuando comprarás tu traje.

¿Irás? – cierta esperanza se fue en su voz. Si Neji iba no era como si fuera cualquier otro guardia o vigilante de su padre. Al menos habría diversión. – Eso es... – otra vez se sonrojó – Eso está muy bien.

Iremos solo nosotros.

¿Y Hanabi?

Es época de exámenes en la academia.

Sí... cierto – Hinata no sintió más la sorpresa de estar tan ajena a la vida de su hermana como ella lo era a la suya - ¿Está a punto de graduarse, verdad?

Sí. Así es.

Papá debe estar orgulloso... – pero no pudo seguir, ya que los demás escucharían.

¡Oh... cóctel para todos!

El ambiente resultaba especialmente tenso cuando todos estaban cenando. Sasuke se fijó en eso y la cínica sonrisa apareció de a ratos en su rostro. Naruto no dejaba de mirar nerviosamente hacia Hinata y hacia Hiashi. Y Neji, que al parecer siempre estaba muy pendiente de su prima, se había dado cuenta... y por la expresión de su rostro, no le gustaba nada.

Él siempre había sido bastante perceptivo, y podría asegurar que el Hyuga veía a su prima... no precisamente como a una prima.

Kiba y Shino intercambiaron alguna mirada, y se quedaron en el más respetuoso silencio. Sakura parecía tan nerviosa por su equivocación que Sasuke podía darse cuenta de cómo sus manos temblaban.

La hermana pequeña de Hinata y su padre se mostraban dignos, aunque éste último no parecía muy contento del ambiente que percibía. Y Hinata miraba más que nada su comida, inconsciente de que la mayor parte de los sentimientos en la mesa iban dirigidos a ella. No mostraba más nerviosismo que el habitual y la habitual timidez y reserva. Tal vez porque no entraba en su imaginación que ella podía ser causa de preocupación – aunque por un asunto absurdo, pensó Sasuke – de todos los que estaban en esa habitación. Interesante.

Neji, ¿podrías entrenar conmigo mañana algún momento? Ya que tienes el día libre. – habló Hanabi, rompiendo el silencio.

Neji miró hacia Hinata, y ella se sonrojó, lo que resultaría extraño para los demás, si no fuera porque se sonrojaba por todo. Asintió con la cabeza hacia Hanabi, y ésta volvió a guardar silencio, con un más formal "gracias".

¿Seguirás entrenando también, Hinata? – preguntó entonces el Hyuga. Ya para entonces todos seguían la conversación como si se tratara de una telenovela. Y aunque Sasuke nunca lo admitiría, él también – quién sabrá por qué – estaba solo levemente interesado. Sólo un poco.

Sí – asintió ella – Si no te molesta.

Por supuesto que no – dijo Neji, y fue inevitable, que hasta Hiashi levantara la vista. Kiba y Shino también lo miraban, y el primero casi como si estuviera viendo una alucinación y no se tratara del mismo Neji Hyuga, el que intentó eliminar a Hinata.

Al fin, luego de un tiempo que pareció interminable y la cena terminó, pudieron despedirse de la casa de los Hyuga. Neji se alejó con Hiashi, hablando muy despacio. Sasuke vio entonces cómo Naruto se dirigía hacia Hinata, que ya hacía un gesto de despedida hacia Kiba y Shino. Sakura le dijo algo sobre qué hacía ahí parado, pero él la ignoró, con más curiosidad por la escena.

Oh... – dijo Sakura, dándose cuenta - ¿En verdad lo hará?

Hmmp... eso parece – dijo Sasuke seco. – baka...

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, tanto, tanto, que ella se sonrojó. Otra vez.

Hinata.

N-Naruto, ¿qué sucede?

Bueno... verás... yo me preguntaba...

Sasuke vio a través de los cristales de la ventana que Neji se acercaba en dirección a Hinata. Pero desde donde él estaba probablemente no podría ver a Naruto. Esto era algo para ver.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Otro capítulo! Estoy re emocionada porque es el primer fic que publico, así que quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews.

Y bueno, sobre Neji... ya sé que tienen mucha curiosidad sobre el papel que él juega esta historia, pero – juju – ya verán más adelante...

Y Sasuke... lean el capi...

**3. Charlas.**

Bueno... verás... yo me preguntaba...

Hinata miró a Naruto extrañada. Nunca – bueno, en realidad algunas veces – le había visto titubear.

Si te gustaría salir conmigo – concluyó él, recuperando el valor que le caracterizaba – quiero decir, el próximo sábado hay un festival en la aldea...

Hinata quedó helada, y su corazón latía muy rápido.

¿Por qué tuvo que salir afuera en ese preciso momento? Neji sabía que no debía entrometerse. Era la vida personal de su prima, pero... _"Te gustaría salir conmigo..."_ ¿Quién se creía Naruto para merecer el cariño de su prima luego de tanto haberla ignorado? Seguramente la haría sufrir otra vez.

_Claro, él no tenía ningún derecho a meterse._

_Pero era su prima. Y su deber era protegerla._

_¿Pero también de eso? ¿No era muy personal?_

_Nadie dijo cuáles eran las reglas._

Naruto, será mejor que te vayas – dijo Neji en el mismo tono frío de siempre. Aunque Sasuke detectó el odio. Seguía escuchando. ¿qué le pasaba? Entrometerse no era una costumbre suya. – Es tarde.

Sí, Neji, enseguida. – dijo él, volviéndose hacia Hinata - ¿Hinata? ¿Qué dices?

La chica estaba colorada y totalmente muda.

¿Hinata?

Hinata... ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Neji preocupado. La chica siguió sin reaccionar, y Neji se giró hacia Naruto, sin dejar de sostener a Hinata, que ya no respondía - ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, imbécil?

¿Yo? Yo nada... yo solo...

Eres un idiota. La has dejado en shock.

Creo que deberías ir a revisarla – dijo Sasuke a su compañera de equipo, de quien debía reconocer se estaba convirtiendo en una excelente ninja médico.

Sí – dijo ella, y ya estaba corriendo de nuevo hacia la entrada.

Neji la cargó hasta un sofá en la entrada, y Sakura la revisó.

Ella... sólo ha tenido una fuerte impresión – dijo – Estará bien con algo de descanso. Cuando sufrimos una impresión muy fuerte, nuestras fuentes de chakra se bloquean, y por lo tanto nuestra energía es inservible.

Todo es tu culpa, baka – dijo Neji, dirigiéndose a Naruto.

Pero... yo solo... la invité a salir.

Eso no hace que dejes de ser un idiota – replicó Neji. Era difícil contener sus ganas de golpear al Uzumaki. Le odiaba más ahora que por haberle ganado en los exámenes Chônin.

Naruto baka – dijo Sakura – vámonos, antes de que cometas otra estupidez...

Fue una suerte que Sakura se despidiera de prisa y saliera, llevándose a Naruto. Porque de lo contrario lo más probable sería que Sasuke y ella lo deberían trasladar en pedazos.

Kakashi y su equipo fueron llamados esa mañana por la Hokage, que les tenía preparada una nueva misión.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que nos tiene que dar, anciana? – preguntó Naruto emocionado, ganando un pisotón de Sakura por insultar a su maestra.

Se trata de... – Tsunade bajó la voz y estiró su cuerpo hacia delante en el escritorio – una misión de suma importancia – dijo con misterio.

¡Ja, lo sabía! ¡Se trata de una ultra-super-mega-archi-contra-hiper secreta misión, ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto.

Naruto – llamó Kakashi, con su habitual forma de arrastrar las palabras – compórtate.

¡Kakashi-sensei! – exclamó el rubio.

¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Sasuke, desviando la queja de Naruto.

Deben escoltar a la hija del señor feudal del país del fuego, hasta el Gran Festival Anual del país del viento.

No parece muy complicado – dijo Sakura. En verdad Sasuke tampoco veía el gran problema en ello.

No lo creas, Sakura. La princesa Yiro tiene un genio... bueno, se sabe que todos se alejan al menos diez metros del suelo que ella pisa. Y ustedes deberán llevarla por un largo trayecto.

¡Bah, no será problema! – dijo otra vez Naruto. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, sin hacer el mismo escándalo que el rubio.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, enviaré también con ustedes al equipo de Kurenai. Ella se encuentra en una misión con Asuma, pero Shino, Kiba y Hinata los acompañarán.

No creo que sea necesario – dijo Kakashi.

Sin embargo, el señor feudal encargó la máxima protección. En realidad, exigió que fueran ocho shinobis, como mínimo seis.

Bueno, tal vez no fuera muy agradable después de todo... Sasuke ya imaginaba a la niña consentida e insoportable que los molestaría todo el camino. Solía quejarse de Sakura, pero su amiga era mucho más soportable, y bastante más inteligente.

En ese mismo instante, Kiba, Shino y Hinata atravesaron la puerta. La chica se sonrojó al ver a los otros tres chicos, y a la mente de todos llegó el episodio de la noche anterior.

Sasuke sonrió perversamente, imaginando lo que sucedería ahora con Naruto, cuando se topara de nuevo con Neji Hyuga.

¿Pero por qué habría de importarle lo que hicieran esos dos? Si ellos querían matarse por la chica Hyuga, podían hacerlo...

_...No..._

_...No..._

_...No..._

Aún pensaba si era real que Naruto le había hablado el día anterior. Ella había despertado luego en su habitación, sin saber qué había sucedido. Y lo último que recordaba era que él... ¿le había pedido salir?

Apenas podía escuchar cuando Tsunade hablaba. ¿Y ahora tenían una misión con él? Sakura, ella era amable, al menos con ella, aunque siempre parecía dispuesta a golpear y acribillar a Naruto. Y Sasuke, bueno, nunca había estado en ninguna misión con él, y nunca se había preguntado realmente sobre su carácter, que al parecer atraía mucho a las otras chicas. Siempre le dio la idea de que era muy parecido a su primo.

Hinata. – llamó Shino.

...

Hinata – llamó otra vez Kiba.

...

Está así desde esta mañana, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado – explicó Kiba a Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, y la primera vio con expresión furiosa al último, murmurando algo como:

Tu culpa... baka...

¿Dijiste algo? – le preguntó Kiba.

No... solo decía, deberías probar otra vez – se sonrojó Sakura, indicando con la mirada a Hinata.

Sí – asintió Kiba – Hinata.

...

Naruto, haz algo – dijo Sasuke.

¿Qué?

Haz algo, salúdala, algo así. No importa – dijo Kiba.

¿pero por qué?

Solo hazlo – dijo Sasuke, la misma voz fría – después de todo, es tu culpa.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Kiba, casi como exigiendo respuesta, pero Sasuke hizo como si no hubiera dicho nada. Entonces insistió con Naruto.

Éste se puso frente a la chica de ojos de ópalo, y agitó sus manos como saludo, gritando su nombre. Pero ésta seguía perdida.

¡Hinata? – preguntó otra vez, acercándose más a ella, a centímetros nada más, algo preocupado por lo que pudiera estar pasando con ella, y pasó su mano por el rostro de la chica – No parece que tenga fiebre...

Hinata se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Naruto – ¡al fin! – y su rostro adquirió un fuerte tono rojizo. Kiba suspiró aliviado y alejó a Naruto de golpe, como echándolo ahora que su tarea había terminado.

Has regresado – le dijo Shino a Hinata.

Sigue siendo la misma, después de todo... – dijo Kiba, algo impacientado por esto, además.

De todas las personas que le podían gustar a Hinata, ¿tenía que ser precisamente su rival número uno?

Aunque Hinata ciertamente no se había puesto así solo porque fuera Naruto. Realmente se sorprendió de estar tan sumida en sí misma como para que un chico se acercara tanto sin darse cuenta. A todos los demás les pareció algo obvio. Pero Naruto no se volvió a aminar ese día a renovar su idea de salida. Sakura le advirtió sobre ser asesinado por Neji. Él no tenía miedo, por supuesto. Pero a Hinata no parecía importarle mucho tampoco, tal vez Sakura estuvo equivocada. De todas formas... ¿por qué Neji cuidaba tan exageradamente a su prima?

Lo que estábamos diciendo antes es que salimos mañana – dijo Sasuke, recuperando el tema inicial, antes de que los otros siguieran por la tangente.

Saldremos a las diez de la mañana – siguió Shino – y nos encontraremos a la entrada de la aldea.

Sí.

Entonces... – dijo Naruto.

Shino y yo tendremos entrenamiento, Hinata, ¿vienes?

Yo... entrenaré luego, con Neji, y Hanabi.

¿Segura? – dudó Kiba – tú y tu hermana...

Sasuke se sintió repentinamente interesado. El tono de Kiba sugería un problema. Y los problemas entre hermanos le recordaban siempre a Itachi. No era algo de qué preocuparse mucho, dado que había jurado matarlo en cuanto se cruzara en su camino.

Kiba – reprendió Shino, la chica bajó la mirada.

Lo siento. – se disculpó el chico, azorado – Entonces... nos vemos luego, Hinata.

Sí...

Ambos se fueron, dejándola con Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto. Fue la chica la que empezó a hablarle primero, entusiasmada por el asunto del cumpleaños.

Entonces, ¿estás emocionada?

Bueno... yo... no he pensado sobre eso, en realidad. – la respuesta pareció desilusionar un poco a Sakura. – pero supongo, que debería estar bien... era lo que mi madre quería...

¿Y tu padre? – a Sakura siempre le había molestado un tanto el comportamiento de Hiashi hacia su hija mayor, desde que conocía la historia.

Bueno... a él no le importa, seguro. Pero él toma muy en serio lo que mamá quería – dijo Hinata, en voz queda – Aunque... probablemente... probablemente él estaría mucho mejor si fuera Hanabi.

Tu hermana menor – dijo Sakura.

Sí.

¿por qué? Digo... tú eres su primera hija.

Él siempre ha creído que Hanabi es más fuerte que yo.

Oh – Sakura no sabía qué más decir – No parece muy justo. Tú eres muy buena.

Sasuke había seguido la conversación en silencio, pero atento. Y Naruto, extrañamente y algo muy parecido a un milagro – estaba en silencio también.

Finalmente llegaron a la esquina donde Naruto y Sakura se desviaban para ir a sus casas. Se despidieron alegremente y Naruto se echó a correr.

Hinata se quedó mirando hacia ambos lados del camino un segundo, y continuó caminando. Apenas y había notado que Sasuke seguía el mismo camino que ella. En realidad, el chico hablaba poco, lo mismo que ella, y nunca habían sido cercanos ni Hinata había sentido la curiosidad exagerada de las otras chicas respecto a él. Así que le extrañó ahora descubrir que él viviera cerca de su casa.

Se decidió a no cruzar palabra con aquel chico tan antisocial. Ella no era una de las chicas desesperadas por obtener su atención.

¿Así que irás a entrenar con tu hermana, a pesar de sus diferencias? – le sorprendió Sasuke con una pregunta.

Yo... – Hinata se agitó, y se sonrojó al no saber dar la respuesta – yo... no entiendo por qué lo preguntas.

Es una pregunta bastante sencilla.

Mi hermana y yo... no crecimos juntas... no es un secreto.

Entonces, debe haber un motivo para ir hoy.

Estaremos con Neji... antes ella entrenaba siempre con mi padre. Él prefirió enseñarle a ella. Pero Neji siempre me tiene en cuenta primero. – confesó, sin saber por qué el chico le daba confianza. No sabía cuánto interesaba a Sasuke esa historia, por la similitud que encontraba con la suya propia. Lo cual le resultaba increíble, ya que nunca había considerado la existencia de esa extraña chica como algo de valor.

No deberías cederle también el lugar que tienes ahora – dijo él secamente.

Yo... No estoy cediendo mi lugar a nadie – dijo Hinata - ¿por qué no podría compartir algo...

Cuando cedes algo a un hermano – le interrumpió él – puede arrebatarlo todo. Cuando existe poder y la necesidad de demostrar superioridad, no le importará nada más que vencerte.

No conoces a Hanabi – repuso ella.

Sasuke empezó a mostrarse sorprendido porque una chica que parecía tan tímida como ella le enfrentara de ese modo. Iba a decir algo, o tal vez no. Pero ella no había terminado.

Ella no tiene la culpa de que mi madre haya muerto, y tampoco tiene la culpa de que mi padre me trate de esa forma – dijo, en un arranque de enojo que ni ella misma entendía. Sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban inusualmente encendidos. – Ella solo hace lo que le han dicho que es su deber... su destino. Lo que todos en el clan hace. Nadie le ha dicho que es una reverenda idi-...

Hinata calló abruptamente. Se había dado cuenta, al parecer, de que su voz se había convertido en grito, y ahora varias personas la observaban.

De todas formas – dijo Sasuke, arrastrando las palabras – Yo nunca hablé de tu madre, ni de tu clan.

...

¿Tanto temes reconocer las cosas de tu vida que odias? - - ¿o es que odias toda tu vida?

El color rojo de Hinata descendió en un segundo, hasta quedar mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Como si no le corriera sangre en las venas. Y así parecía, porque empezó a ponerse de un color amoratado de la impresión, mientras Sasuke se alejaba por su camino.

_... ¿temes reconocer las cosas que odias?... ¿O es que odias toda tu vida?..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Siii, un nuevo capítulo!

**4. Misión.**

Hinata...

Hinata...

Hinata... me oyes?

Ella no se ve lo que se dice bien – ironizó Hanabi, aunque en su voz se escapó un poquito – solo un poquito – el tono de preocupación.

Será mejor que la lleve a descansar. Ella no parece estar consciente.

Hanabi se acercó. Los ojos de Hinata seguían semi-abiertos, pero...

Hay una forma muy sencilla... – chasqueó los dedos delante de Hinata – Hinata... Hinata... Naruto ha venido ha verte. Dice que váis a tener una cita.

Bonita forma de despertar a alguien. No, no tenía por qué estar molesto, se dijo Neji... pero la sola idea de Hinata y Naruto... Aun así pensó que funcionaría. No fue así.

No. Definitivamente no está bien. Esa siempre funciona...

La llevaré – dijo Neji cargándola.

¿Y nuestro entrenamiento, Neji?

Otro día.

Pero... – iba a protestar.

Y habrá tiempo de entrenar.

Ahora Hinata necesitaba ayuda. Y él esperaba serlo.

Hinata despertó sintiendo que fuegos artificiales explotaban en su cabeza. O sea, no estaba nada bien. Se pasó una mano por la frente que estaba bañada en un frío sudor, y cerró los ojos al ponerse de pie, tratando de evitar así el terrible dolor de cabeza.

Oh, por kami... – exclamó bajo, sintiendo cómo caía al tropezar con un bulto. Cayó sobre lo que fuera con lo que había tropezado.

Entonces, sintió la respiración de otro cuerpo y se dio cuenta, con un rojo subiendo hasta sus orejas, de que había caído sobre Neji. Neji. Su primo. Por Dios.

N-Neji-niisan... – llamó bajito, intentando levantarse rápidamente pero antes que eso él había sujetado sus brazos con fuerza y abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Neji no lo podía creer. Hinata estaba sobre él, con su rostro centímetros del suyo. Sintió como el calor iba subiendo a su cara. Menos mal estaba oscuro, aunque luego recordó que Hinata podía ver igual de bien que él. Trágame tierra. Y de todas formas, ¿por qué ella no se apartaba ya?

Hinata-sama...

Neji-niisan, yo... – ella se sonrojó más fuerte aún. Era adorable. "¿pero qué estupideces estás pensando, Neji?" – p-podrías... podrías soltarme...

Neji se dio cuenta solo entonces cómo sus manos estaban sobre los brazos de la chica, sujetándola con fuerza hacia él, y la soltó de golpe, completamente avergonzado. Ella se levantó.

¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama? – preguntó.

Etto... yo, sí, estoy bien...- dijo ella, aún con el rostro colorado.

Uhm, parece que tiene algo de fiebre. – dijo él, con una mano en la frente de la chica.

Yo... iba a ir por un poco de agua... – dijo en voz baja.

Mejor quédese aquí. Iré a traerle un té. – Hinata alzó las cejas con sorpresa, ¿Neji? ¿Su Neji-niisan trayéndole té a ella? Sintió calor en sus mejillas. Otra vez.

D-demo...

Acuéstese – dijo él, más como una orden, y ella obedeció sin rechistar, al ver la expresión severa pero a la vez de preocupación de su primo, que le enterneció y la convenció.

Neji fue hasta la cocina a preparar un té. Pocas veces se había visto en una situación como ésta. Excepto una vez en la que TenTen cogió una fuerte gripa y les rogó – por no decir que los obligó – a ir y ayudarle en la casa. Tenía la leve sospecha de que no había estado tan mal como aparentó. Pero esta era otra historia. Y Hinata había hecho infinidad de veces el té para él, ayudado en las cosas de la casa – aunque él había insistido mucho en que podía hacerlo solo – y ahora, esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella. Mientras Hiashi-sama no volviera de su viaje...

Cargó la bandeja y volvió hasta Hinata.

Aquí está su té.

Arigato, Neji-niisan...

Y bien.

¿Bien qué?

¿Cuándo piensa decirme qué fue lo que sucedió?

N-no – Hinata se puso de pronto tensa y recordó todo, sintió un leve retortijón en el pecho al recordar las hirientes palabras de Sasuke – No me pasa nada.

Mientes – dijo él, descubriéndola fácilmente como siempre. _Y es que Hinata es tan obvia_, pensó él – tartamudeas cuando mientes, y además, si sigues temblando pronto toda la casa lo sentirá.

Gomen...

No te disculpes. Y no trates de desviar la conversación – dijo, adivinándola.

_Debí haber pensado que es imposible escapar de Neji_, se dijo Hinata a sí misma. Lanzó un leve suspiro, que fue audible para Neji.

Yo... estaba hablando con Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan y Sasuke-san... del cumpleaños. Sólo eso. No pasó nada.

Mientes otra vez – dijo Neji, algo irritado ahora. No le gustaba que Hinata le mintiera, aún si él podía descubrirlo tan fácilmente. ¿por qué, si sabía que era inútil, no le decía simplemente la verdad? - ¿Fue el baka de Naruto? Porque yo...

No, Neji-niisan – se apresuró a decir ella – Naruto-kun no me ha hecho nada.

Sólo lo defiendes porque te-

¡Neji-niisan! – exclamó Hinata, sonrojada, pero con un tono de reproche, antes de que él terminara la frase.

Gomen.

No, no te disculpes, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero... en verdad Naruto no me ha hecho nada – Si, Naruto, no Naruto-kun, ahora, luego de lo sucedido la otra noche, algo raro pasaba en su cabeza con respecto a sus sentimientos.

¿Entonces Sakura? No, ¿qué podría decir la pelirrosa? Sólo existía una persona capaz de herir lo suficiente a cualquier ser vivo que se acercase, por más dulce, tierno o bonito que éste pudiera ser...

Sasuke. – dijo con frialdad poniéndose de pie – Voy a matarlo.

¡No, Neji! – dijo colgándose de su brazo.

Suéltame, Hinata.

G-gomen – suplicó ella apenada – No le hagas nada, él sólo dijo la verdad...

¿Qué verdad?

...

Hinata, habla.

...

Si no me cuentas, iré a degollarlo. – amenazó.

Que yo... que no soy capaz de reconocer... – dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios y apretando los puños mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha – todo el clan me odia... mi padre, y Hanabi es la heredera... y yo... soy débil, yo no soy nada, Neji, n-nada... – susurró mientras unas finas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Neji se enfureció por estas palabras. ¿Cómo iba a decir Hinata algo así? ¿Cómo se atrevía el Uchiha? Lo mataría. Se lo merecía. Pero no en ese momento. No mientras Hinata lloraba.

Hinata – llamó, haciéndole alzar el rostro, colocando su mano bajo el mentón de ella, y sin apartar sus ojos de aquellos dos que eran exactamente iguales a los suyos. – No vuelvas a decir nunca algo así. ¿Oíste bien? No lo digas nunca. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

D-demo...

No lo vuelvas a decir. Tú no eres en forma alguna débil. Siempre te has levantado, y has vuelto a intentarlo, a pesar de lo que tu padre, o el clan, o lo que yo mismo pude pensar en algún momento. Aunque las probabilidades no estén a tu favor... Hinata, eso te hace ser muy especial. Si fuera yo... probablemente me hubiera dado por vencido.

Neji-niisan.

Recuérdalo. Hiashi-sama puede decir muchas cosas, pero... Tú no eres débil Hinata. Tú eres la más perfecta entre nosotros para ser la cabeza del clan. Tú sólo eres... demasiado amable. Eso es lo que tontamente confunden con debilidad.

Gomen...

No te disculpes.

Arigato, Neji-niisan.

Buenas noches, Hinata-sama, que descanse – dijo, saliendo de la habitación. Aunque no pensaba estar muy lejos, por si acaso.

Buenas noches, Neji.

Sakura corría de prisa por las calles de Konoha, camino al puesto de Ichiraku, donde estaba segura que iría a encontrar a su compañero. Y efectivamente allí estaba.

Naruto! – llamó.

Sakura-chan, hola!

Hola, Naruto, Tsunade-sama nos necesita. Me ha enviado por ti y por Sasuke-kun.

Hai. Y el baka? ¿dónde está? – dijo, mirando de un lado para otro.

Ah, él está con Kakashi-sensei ahora – explicó Sakura, ahora menos agitada – nunca tenemos la menor idea de dónde se mete Kakashi-sensei, entonces le dije que era mejor si nos separábamos y él iba a buscarlo. Sabía que tu estarías aquí. ¡Siempre estás comiendo!

¿Esa era Sakura? ¿Diciéndole a Sasuke que se separara de ella? No lo creía, ahí debía haber un error.

Jeje – dijo él, rascándose la cabeza - ¿Qué quieres que haga, Sakura? Veo ramen y me entra un hambre...

Lo que sea, mejor démonos prisa – dijo ella, apurándole a dejar su comida.

Bien, está bien, vamos. Pero que conste no me dejaste terminar mi ramen.

Tsunade sacó una carpeta de montaña que Shizune puso sobre la mesa.

¿Todo esto? – se quejó.

Hai. Lo tiene que terminar hoy a las dos de la de la tarde, Tsunade-sama.

¿Qué? – gritó ella - ¿Estás loca? Eso es imposible. Maldita la hora en que acepté este trabajo...

Pues ahora se aguanta – dijo Shizune – y por cierto, Sakura está afuera, ya ha vuelto con Naruto, y Kakashi y Sasuke también están esperando.

Hai. Hazlos pasar.

Los cuatro ninjas del equipo 7 entraron a la oficina de la Hokage.

Bien – dijo Tsunade – como imaginarán, los he llamado por el asunto de su misión. El equipo no los podrá acompañar. La chica Hyuga enfermó, y en ausencia de Lord Hiashi Hyuga, el clan no le permite participar en ninguna misión en esas condiciones. Kiba y Shino han dicho que tampoco se unirán hasta que su compañera se reponga. Esos críos caprichosos...

Kya! Eso ya lo sabemos, abuela – esto hizo que una venita se apareciera en la frente de Tsunade - ¡Sólo dígame lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Sabe que soy el mejor shinobi de toda Konoha!

Ya cállate Naruto.

Baka.

Naruto, compórtate – dijo Kakashi, agregándose a los comentarios de sus alumnos.

De este modo – continuó Tsunade con esfuerzo para no retorcerle el pescuezo al rubio – solo serán ustedes cuatro los que van a escoltar a la hija del señor feudal del país del fuego, la princesa Yiro, hasta el país del viento, donde celebrarán el festival anual y además su compromiso con el príncipe del país del viento.

Eso es pan comido para nosotros, Vieja Tsunade, ¡puede confiar en nosotros, de veras! No necesitábamos a Kiba y Shino, después de todo – dos venitas en la frente de Tsunade. Pero antes que ella hiciera nada...

... Un buen golpe de Sakura lo dejó noqueado en el suelo.

¡Te lo advertí! – dijo Sakura – Más respeto con mi sensei!

Gracias, Sakura. No era necesario. Ya le iba dar yo un escarmiento.

Lo siento, Tsunade-sama. – se disculpó la chica.

De cualquier forma, les recomendaré especial cuidado con esta chica. Además de su... temperamento fuerte, no está contenta con el compromiso y es posible que intente escapar.

No será problema – dijo Sasuke, confiado. ¿Qué mal temperamento iba a poder con él?

Espero que así sea. – dijo Tsunade – Ah, y otra cosa. Deben partir esta misma tarde, así que, ¡Largo!, ¡están perdiendo tiempo!

Ojalá y estuvieran de vuelta para el cumpleaños de Hinata, se dijo Sakura, antes de salir de su casa, y despedirse desde la entrada de su madre. En el camino se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Sasuke. El chico que amaba pero que nunca iba a corresponderle, hiciera lo que hiciera. Se había hecho el firme propósito de olvidar ese amor tan estúpido y encontrar alguien que le correspondiera. Pero por el momento, Sasuke Uchiha seguía siendo su compañero de equipo, y ahora le esperaba una larga misión, por lo que tendría que verlo todo el tiempo.

Hola, Sasuke – dijo ella, siguiendo el camino hacia la salida de la aldea.

Hola – frío como siempre. ¿por qué alguien como él, que aparentaba no tener sentimientos, tenía que ser justamente tan guapo, tan listo, tan atractivo?

¿Esos no son los "ninken" de Kakashi sensei? – preguntó Sakura, viendo a un grupo de perros acercarse.

Si, lo son – confirmo Sasuke intrigado. ¿Qué tramaba Kakashi sensei?

Traen una carta – dijo Sakura, agachándose para recogerla del perro, y luego, éstos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

¿Qué dice Kakashi?

Sakura leyó rápidamente.

"_Lo siento. Me ha surgido algo en el camino. Estoy seguro que pueden hacerlo bien solos, así que te dejo con esos dos bakas, Sakura, encárgate de ellos. Y terminen rápido la misión, iré a alcanzarlos si me sobra tiempo."_

¡KYA! ¡Kakashi sensei lo ha hecho otra vez! – exclamó Sakura.

No sé por qué debe extrañarte. Siempre nos deja todo a nosotros.

Espera a que Naruto lo sepa. Definitivamente nos está tratando como a empleados.

No entiendo por qué él piensa que yo necesito de tu control.

Siempre estás discutiendo con Naruto. Nunca tienes suficiente fuerza como para soportar sus estupideces sin hacer nada.

Hhmp.

Así que ahora, yo soy la líder del equipo.

Esta misión será algo tediosa – pensó Sasuke – será mejor terminarla cuanto antes.

¡¿Y bien? ¿Bueno, malo, regular?

¿Sakura logrará olvidar a Sasuke? ¿Podrá manejar a sus dos compañeros de equipo? ¿Y Hinata? ¿Qué les esperará en esta sencilla misión?


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaja, volví. La verdad es que ya andaba algo desanimada x la falta de reviews, pero luego mi inner dijo: Vas a continuar la historia sí o sí! Y bueno... aquí estoy...  
**

**Espero que lo disfruten!  
**

** princesa y la kunoichi.**

- Kakashi sensei es un maldito pervertido-traidor-abandona compañeros...

- Eso ya lo sabemos Naruto. Lo llevas diciendo como diez veces, no ganas nada con repetirlo. – dijo Sakura.

- Pero cuando lo vea...

La kunoichi dejó de prestarle atención a su compañero, siguiendo el ejemplo del Uchiha. Estaba más que irritado por las estupideces de Naruto, pero Sakura lo había retado al decir que no era capaz de soportar las estupideces del rubio, por lo que le demostraría que no era así. Él era suficientemente fuerte. Por otra parte, Sakura estaba consiguiendo su propósito de "no peleas" en el equipo, entre esos dos rivales. Recordó con satisfacción cómo el plan funcionó con Sasuke, y con Naruto.

Bakas.

_Ay, Naruto. No sé por qué no puedes ser como Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura, con un tono de enojo y decepción – Siempre estás intentando pelear con él, ¿qué no puedes vivir sin eso?_

_¡Pero si él es siempre el que me provoca, diciéndome baka!_

_Y tiene razón – dijo Sakura - ¿por qué no puedes ser como él? Estoy segura que él puede vivir sin hacer caso a tus estupideces, pero tú no puedes vivir sin decirlas._

_¡Claro que puedo! – dijo Naruto - ¡Yo soy mucho más maduro que ese baka cara de nada! ¡ya verás, Dattebayo!_

Y así era como cada uno se soportaban tratando de demostrar que era más fuerte y maduro que el otro. Bakas. Nunca superarían la inteligencia superior de una chica, pensó Sakura, que sonreía ante la curiosidad de los chicos sobre por qué ella parecía tan satisfecha.

Estoy en casa – dijo Hiashi, entrando a la sala principal de la casa, que estaba como siempre, vacía. Sin embargo, él había esperado que alguien le recibiera. Hinata, la más amable, o Hanabi, su preferida, o incluso su sobrino Neji, quien era como su hijo. Pero nada. – Deben estar todos entrenando – se dijo, y fue a inspeccionar su casa.

Hinata se sentó en el corredor, observando silenciosamente cómo su primo entrenaba. Ojalá ella fuera tan fuerte como él. Ojalá no necesitara siempre de su protección. Aunque... también era agradable a veces, saber que Neji estaba allí para protegerla. Recordó la otra noche, y se sonrojó al pensar en las palabras que Neji le había dirigido. Él nunca había sido tan amable así con ella.

Neji detuvo su entrenamiento, al instante en que advirtió la presencia de su prima.

Hinata-sama.

Neji-niisan, yo...

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el bôke, con seriedad.

N-no, yo s-sólo... – dio un largo suspiro – venía a ver cómo estabas y...

¿Y? – le animó a continuar. Era algo exasperante que ella nunca terminara las frases, con aquella fina y dulce voz.

Y-y... preguntarte si gustarías tomar el té, conmigo.

Apenas había comenzado su entrenamiento hace un rato. Neji tardó un segundo en pensarlo, mientras Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente: esa había sido una mala idea, creer que Neji querría tomar el té con ella.

Hai, vamos – dijo él entonces, sorprendiendo a la chica y haciendo que sonriera.

Los dos Hyuga se dirigieron hacia la sala, cuando iban a atravesar la puerta de entrada, se toparon de bruces con nada más y nada menos que Hiashi Hyuga, su tutor.

¡Otou-san! ¡Regresaste! – dijo Hinata.

¿Son ésas maneras de saludar a tu padre, Hinata? – preguntó Hiashi, con la mirada firme e impenetrable de siempre.

G-gomenasai... es que me sorprendí – se disculpó Hinata – bienvenido a casa, Otou-san.

Bienvenido, Hiashi-sama.

¿Cómo va el entrenamiento, Neji?

Muy bien, en este momento yo...

Ibamos a tomar el té. Neji ha estado entrenando muy duro, Otou-san. El té está servido, vienes?

Vamos.

Hinata agregó una taza más de té, y los tres Hyuga se sentaron en la sala, en un completo silencio por un largo tiempo.

Tú también deberías estar entrenando, Hinata.

La chica se sonrojó. Era obvio que no había estado entrenando, iba vestida con un kimono tradicional blanco, que Neji pensaba le sentaba estupendamente. Ella parecía una princesa.

L-lo siento, Otou-san. Prometo esforzarme más.

Hinata-sama ha sufrido una descompensación en los últimos días – dijo Neji, apretando los puños al recordar al culpable. Sasuke Uchiha – es por eso que no le ha estado permitido entrenar.

Pues debiste continuar en cuanto te mejoraste – recriminó Hiashi.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, mientras Hiashi continuó observándola. Hinata era tan parecida a su madre. Tan delicada, buena y amable. Hubiera estado bien si Hanabi hubiera sido así. Pero no, tuvo que ser Hinata quien sería la réplica exacta de su madre, justamente ella, quien debía ser fuerte, implacable. Parecía que no había nada que hiciera que sirviera para cambiar su carácter.

H-hai. Continuaré enseguida, Otou-sama.

"Otou-sama" la palabra resonó en la sala, aunque sólo lo hubiera dicho entre dientes. Hinata miró a su padre, sonrojada, y se levantó apresurándose a su cuarto y hacer su equipaje.

Tsunade pasó su mano por su rostro. ¡Cuántos problemas causaban estos shinobis y kunoichis adolescentes!

Entonces, ¿me permite participar en esa misión, Lady Tsunade?

¿Te lo permitirá tu padre, Hinata?

Si. El desea que yo me haga más fuerte.

Estúpido Hyuga, sobreexigiendo a su hija. Debería tener una buena conversación con él.

De acuerdo – dijo la Hokage – si te das prisa, puedes alcanzarlos al llegar a la capital del país del fuego.

Hai, arigato, Tsunade-sama.

Hinata se dio prisa. Kiba y Shino no estaban enterados de que ella estaba tan recuperada, porque no habían pasado por su casa esa mañana, y no tendrían modo de saber ahora que ella se iba. Deseaba estar sola y pensar, y esta misión podía ayudarla, aunque significara tener que ver de nuevo a Sasuke, y soportar su crueldad.

Hinata-sama – llamó Neji, alcanzándola con facilidad - ¿vas a reunirte con el equipo de Kakashi?

Sí, lo siento, Neji-niisan.

Iré contigo.

¿Cómo? Pero, y Lee, TenTen...

Ellos están ocupados por su cuenta ahora. Y mi principal deber es velar por ti.

Arigato, Neji-niisan, pero puedo hacerlo sola. No necesito que me cuides de todo.

Lo sé. Pero de todas formas iré.

Hinata optó por no decir nada más y seguir su camino. Neji fue detrás de ella.

Además, debíamos comprar un vestido para tu fiesta. – Neji sintió que era la excusa más torpe que alguien podría poner, pero Hinata no dijo nada sobre eso.

Espero que Hanabi no se enoje porque no podrá entrenar contigo.

El señor feudal esperaba al menos ocho ninjas para custodiar a la princesa – dijo Sasuke – así que debemos tener una buena coartada de por qué somos sólo tres chônin.

Tienes razón, Sasuke – asintió Sakura.

Habían llegado al fin al castillo del señor feudal. Bueno, más bien a la ciudad. Aún estaban pensando en cómo presentarse adecuadamente sin dejar mal parada a la aldea por incumplir su palabra.

Si tan sólo fuera suficiente con decir que tenemos a un jinchuriki, a un Uchiha y a un ninja médico...

Pero seguimos siendo sólo tres.

No sé para qué querían a ocho shinobis.

Si tan sólo fuésemos seis...

¿Qué tal con cinco? – la última voz no pertenecía a uno de los tres divagando. Los tres chônin miraron hacia la dirección donde escucharon esa conocida voz, para encontrarse con los dos Hyuga acercándose a ellos.

Hinata y Neji había hecho un rápido viaje, que sumado a la calma con la que los otros shinobis se movieron – pensando mientras también en algún plan – habían ayudado a que llegaran a tiempo.

¡Hinata! ¡Neji!

Hinata-chan – saludó efusivamente Naruto.

Como Neji-niisan es un jônin muy bueno, y en el equipo hay además un jinchuriki, una ninja médico y un Uchiha... yo creo que con eso será suficiente.

Y una kunoichi de primer nivel del clan Hyuga – agregó Sakura, abrazando a Hinata. Neji cambió su opinión de la pelirrosa: era una kunoichi ejemplar y una chica muy lista.

¡Y qué esperamos! – dijo el rubio con una brillante sonrisa - ¡Vamos a buscar a la princesa!

El Señor Feudal del país del fuego era un hombre regordete y vestido con elegancia. Aguardaba sentado en el gran salón cuando los guardias dejaron pasar al grupo de la hoja.

¡Ah, los selectos de Lady Tsunade! – exclamó con satisfacción al verlos entrar - ¿pero no sois vosotros muy jóvenes para este trabajo?

Usted mismo ha dicho – dijo Sasuke – Somos los selectos de Tsunade-sama.

Estamos perfectamente entrenados para llevar a la princesa hasta su destino con total seguridad y comodidad. – agregó Neji.

Hinata y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada. Esos dos deberían ser hermanos gemelos.

Si, la princesa se sentirá muy a gusto con nosotros, ¡de veras! – dijo Naruto – Además, tenemos a Hinata y Sakura, ellas van a cuidarlas muy bien, y nosotros la protegeremos.

Brillante actitud machista...

¡pues que no se diga más! – exclamó el señor Feudal. - ¡Traigan a Yiro!

Inmediatamente, obedeciendo a las órdenes, una de las puertas laterales del salón se abrió dando paso a unas cortesanas, que escoltaban a una joven que se cubría el rostro con un velo. Ella se adelantó un paso más hacia el Señor del Fuego, sin quitarse el velo.

¿En qué puedo servirle, padre? – dijo con voz neutra.

Éstos que ves aquí son los shinobis que te llevarán al festival, y a tu compromiso, Yiro. Puedes quitarte el velo delante de ellos.

Aún antes de dejar caer su velo, Yiro les dirigió una feroz mirada de desprecio, haciendo más que evidente la verdad de las palabras de la Hokage: Yiro odiaba su compromiso, y por consiguiente, a ellos que la arrastraban a él.

Ella es...

Yiro tenía el largo pelo plateado, y los ojos de un color violeta oscuro. Pero, además de eso, sus facciones, ella era simplemente tan parecida a...

...Sakura – completó Sasuke.

El Señor Feudal sonrió.

La princesa Yiro es hermosa, ¿verdad? Es por eso que ella es perfecta para entregarla al príncipe del país del viento.

Hmhp. – era obvio que el simple tono de voz del hombre desagradaba a la princesa en ese momento. ¿pero cómo es que ella podía ser tan parecida a Sakura?

Sin duda, Yiro-sama es mu bonita – dijo Hinata – no se preocupe, que ella estará contenta con nosotros.

Neji notó, igual que Sasuke, que más que "a salvo" Hinata había dicho que Yiro estaría "contenta", conociendo el corazón de la chica, eso podría resultar en algo bastante peligroso.

En ese caso – dijo el Señor feudal – los preparativos están hechos, partirán al amanecer.

Hai – ellos saludaron formalmente al unísono.

Así es como fueron conducidos a sus dormitorios. El hecho de estar en un lujoso castillo se hacía notar.

Por aquí, Lady Hinata – señaló la doncella. Sakura notó que a ella no se dirigían de "Lady", tal vez era porque Hinata era la heredera del clan Hyuga.

Uchiha-san, Hyuga-san, Uzumaki-san... – otro sirviente dirigía hacia el otro sentido del corredor a los chicos.

La habitación de Sakura quedó frente a la habitación de Hinata. Tal vez más tarde pudieran conversar de chica a chica, pero por el momento, ambas sólo querían descansar. Al cerrar la puerta, Hinata tuvo la sensación de que esta misión no sería como cualquier otra, y Sakura, que algo más grande estaba por suceder. Ahora solo quería olvidar toda forma de pensar

Pero apenas había girado hacia la cama, se encontró con que otra persona la esperaba.

- Hola – dijo la chica, mirando a sus pies que se balanceaban colgados de la cama.

- H-hola, princesa Yiro, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Vine a proponerte algo.

¿proponerme algo? ¿A mí?

Hai.

Sakura tuvo una mala sospecha.

¿Qué querría usted proponer a una simple Kunoichi como yo?

Somos muy parecidas, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

D-demo... no, no somos tan parecidas. Usted es mucho más bella, usted es una princesa.

La princesa y la Kunoichi. La Kunoichi y la princesa. ¿y si jugáramos un juego? Yo no quiero casarme. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo. Una distracción en el viaje.

No entiendo – dijo Sakura, pero empezaba a comprenderlo todo.

Una hermana gemela... una kunoichi que es una princesa, una princesa que es una kunoichi, ¿qué te parece? Y luego, volverías a tu vida de siempre, y nadie podría culparte.

Eso es muy peligroso. Y yo... yo no puedo hacerlo, princesa Yiro. Mi deber es llevarla a su prometido.

¡Que no quiero casarme, kuso!

¡Princesa! – exclamó Sakura, sorprendida de la forma de expresarse de la dama.

No entiendes. No comprendes lo que es saber que mi vida va a reducirse a ser la esposa de un hombre que yo no conozco ni escogí.

Lo siento.

Ayúdame. Piénsalo – Yiro no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

No puedo, yo... yo soy una kunoichi.

Por favor, al menos, no le digas de esto a nadie. – Y Sakura pensó, que eso era lo menos que podía prometer.

¿Quién iba a culpar a alguien de tener mal genio cuando estás siendo obligada a casarte? Hinata lo comprendió todo cuando vio el rostro de la princesa. Ella estaba enojada. Pero sobretodo, en el fondo, la chica Hyuga fue capaz de descubrir en un instante el miedo.

Hinata salió de la tina. Se sentía algo mejor ahora que había disfrutado del agua caliente. Aún tenía en la cabeza las preocupaciones respecto a la princesa, y, de alguna forma, por Sakura, como si existiera una relación. ¿Tal vez porque las dos eran tan extraordinariamente parecidas físicamente?

Quería dar una vuelta por el jardín del castillo. Era realmente hermoso y probablemente, si no lo recorría esa noche, no podría hacerlo nunca más. Se puso una bata por sobre su fino camisón y salió afuera, caminando despacio por el sendero que llevaba a un pequeño lago y un puente de estilo chino. Empezó a jugar con el agua, moviéndolo con su chakra, como solía hacer antes cuando entrenaba sus 64 palmas protectoras, y cantó despacio.

_Fui la niña_

_que siempre quisiste en mí._

_Fui la niña_

_que todo cambió por ti._

_Quise creer que así nos ganaría un final feliz_

_y quise fingir que así te bastaría un poco de mí._

Unas leves gotas empezaron a caer, pero eso no le molestó. Era muy agradable, y refrescante. Levantó su rostro para sentir las gotas en su cara.

_Si lo que ves no te va, deja ya de buscar_

_dentro de mí lo que ya no está._

_Si lo que ves se te va, junto a tu soledad,_

_se perderá y jamás volverá._

Pensó en Naruto. Le había querido mucho, pero algo ya no era igual en su corazón. Se había resignado a ser sólo su amiga, y la propuesta del otro día le pilló con la guardia baja, pero más que eso... ¿menos interesada? Tal vez ahora ella era libre, su corazón era libre de nuevo, pero... ¿para qué? ¿para quién?

Tienes una hermosa voz, sin embargo, ¿para quién es? – el sonido de esa conocida y terrible voz la sobresaltó, haciendo que abriera bien los ojos inmediatamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba en su cuello, cuando sintió su respiración, y se sonrojó. Él se apartó de inmediato.

Estaba divertido de esa reacción de la chica, era lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, por qué había querido hacerlo. Simplemente había algo en esa timidez, en esa escondida valentía, que le atraía de alguna manera. Simple curiosidad, se dijo. ¿pero por qué sentiría curiosidad de un ser como ese, en primer lugar?

S-sasuke-san, yo... – Hinata trató de calmar sus nervios y acomodar sus ideas. Luego se dio cuenta que ella no quería darle en gusto a Sasuke Uchiha de torturarla de nuevo. – ...yo me pregunto qué haces aquí. No te debería importar en lo más mínimo lo que yo haga.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido de esa reacción.

Así que te enfadaste, después de todo – dijo con su tono indiferente – empezaba a creer que era imposible que eso sucediera.

¿por qué intentas hacerme daño?

Sólo intento conocer tus motivos.

¿Motivos?

Sí. Tus motivos para no odiar.

Hinata posó sus ojos de ópalo en el Uchiha, y éste devolvió con su siempre gélida mirada, pero esto no la atemorizó ni cohibió, como solía suceder con la mayoría de las personas, incluso con Sakura en algunos pocos casos.

Tú odias mucho. Has sufrido mucho, Sasuke.

No conoces mi vida.

Yo... yo veo en tus ojos el dolor. Y también está en tu voz, Sasuke. Hay mucho dolor... un insoportable dolor.

No puedes saberlo.

Tú dijiste, que querías conocer mis motivos para no odiar. ¿Es porque crees que los tengo? Entonces es... porque yo también... tengo mucho dolor, aquí dentro... – ella extendió su mano, como si fuera a tocar el corazón de él, pero retrocedió, indecisa.

Tal vez no debió confiar tanto en que sólo él intentaría averiguar cosas esa noche.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: puff, la verdad este capítulo no es de los mejores que he hecho – INNER: Que pudiste haberlo mejor Ara... te lo dije – pero estaba algo corta de inspiración, y creo que me pasé de dramática con nuestros personajes, ¿verdad? Uyyy, como si Sasuke ya no lo fuera de por sí. Pero bueno, como sea, aquí está y al final pueden tirarme tomates, bombas, críticas o lo que sea.

**6. Secretos.**

Hinata posó sus ojos de ópalo en el Uchiha, y éste devolvió con su siempre gélida mirada, pero esto no la atemorizó ni cohibió, como solía suceder con la mayoría de las personas, incluso con Sakura en algunos pocos casos.

Tú odias mucho. Has sufrido mucho, Sasuke.

No conoces mi vida.

Yo... yo veo en tus ojos el dolor. Y en tu voz, Sasuke. Hay mucho dolor... es un insoportable dolor.

No puedes saberlo.

Tú dijiste, que querías conocer mis motivos para no odiar. ¿Es porque crees que los tengo? Entonces es... porque yo también... tengo mucho dolor, aquí dentro... – ella extendió su mano, como si fuera a tocar el corazón de él, pero retrocedió, indecisa.

Tal vez no debió confiar tanto en que sólo él intentaría averiguar cosas esa noche.

Hinata no pudo contenerse más. No supo por qué, vero Sasuke le daba mucha confianza en ese momento, con todo lo frío que él pudiera ser – o tal vez, sólo muuuy tal vez, solo lo aparentaba. Quizá porque él, de una forma diferente y similar, había sufrido mucho, más que ella incluso. Tal vez porque él era fuerte como ella deseaba ser pero no sería nunca.

Tal vez por alguna de estas razones. Porque ella era más frágil, más delicada. No, no era tan frágil. Algo le decía que ella no era tan débil como todos pensaban. Pero sí muy delicada, alguien que se debía tratar con cuidado de no lastimar. Alguien que había que proteger. Hace tiempo no sentía de verdad querer proteger a nadie. Incluso no estaba convencido de querer hacerlo ahora. Pero al menos, de momento, quería escucharla. Escuchar todo lo que ella quisiera decirle. Quería que confiara en él. Sí, eso era.

Sasuke, mi padre... mi padre siempre ha preferido a Hanabi, porque no soy lo suficientemente dura, yo... no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser la cabeza del clan. Mi madre era la única persona del clan que me quería, pero... pero ella se fue – las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

Al menos, tu familia te considera lo suficientemente bien como para no acabar contigo. No puedes comparar eso con lo que me pasa! No me importa que mi padre me haya despreciado! ¡No me importa que Itachi haya sido siempre el preferido! ¡Yo lo quería! Y él mató a toda mi familia, a mi madre, a mi padre... él me dejó sólo, vivo con este dolor... – Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza, lastimándose.

Lo siento – dijo Hinata, tomando la mano de Sasuke y él no la rechazó, y aún con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus ojos. – Yo entiendo, porque... cuando alguien de tu familia, intenta... intenta...

Hinata empezó a llorar con fuerza, algo que era más de lo que Sasuke hubiera pensado.

Yo quería... quería ser fuerte como mi padre y bondadosa como mi madre. Pero a Otou-san no le gustaba que yo fuera así... porque la amabilidad me hacía débil. Yo era débil. Entonces él cogió a Hanabi, pero ella no podía ser la heredera porque yo era la mayor, entonces...

¿Qué sucedió, Hinata?

Otou-san trató de matarme.

A Sasuke la sangre se le heló, para luego hervir y hacer erupción. Él había pensado que el clan Hyuga era una basura de tradiciones anticuadas, pero nunca que el propio padre de Hinata haría algo tan sucio, bajo, vil como eso.

Hinata...

Mamá le descubrió, y ella me salvó... ella le dijo a papá que si me tocaba, e-ella... – los recuerdos volvieron a galope a la mente de Hinata, hiriéndola – mi madre se sacrificó por mí. Hanabi podría ser heredera, pero no necesitarían matarme, porque mamá declaró que yo... no era de la familia principal.

¿Cómo?

Mamá mintió al consejo, diciendo que ella había engañado a todos y yo no era parte de la familia principal, sólo Hanabi. Todo era mentira, mamá era demasiado buena, y amaba a otou-san, jamás haría algo así, pero... ella salvó mi vida, porque así Hanabi pasaba a ser directamente la heredera, y podían ignorarme sin matarme, pero mi madre, ella...

¿La mataron? – adivinó Sasuke. Hinata asintió débilmente.

La aldea oculta entre las hojas no podía ser más sucia y oscura.

¿Cómo es que nadie supo de esto? ¿por qué aún te consideran de la familia principal?

Otou-san sabía por qué mintió mamá. Y el consejo no quería hacer público el deshonor de los Hyuga.

Ellos ocultaron al resto del mundo las leyes que fueron tan sagradas para ellos.

No fue culpa de Hanabi que mamá haya muerto, fue... fue mi culpa.

Se sintió un idiota, por primera vez, un verdadero baka, tal como decía Naruto, por haber forzado a hablar a la chica.

Sasuke... yo sé que no se compara, tú has perdido a todo tu clan, pero, ¿de qué me sirve odiar a mi padre? Cierto, yo no puedo perdonarle, pero...vivir para odiarle, no tiene sentido. Porque no es lo que mamá hubiera querido. Ella quería que yo viviera para ser feliz. Yo quiero ser fuerte, es cierto, pero nunca trataré de ganarme el respeto de mi padre dejando de lado la bondad que mi madre me mostró. Si yo viviera, Sasuke, para vengarme y lo consiguiera, no habría nada más para mí después de eso.

Vivir... para odiar. Era como él había vivido. Vivir para vengarse de Itachi. ¿Pero luego que encontraría en ello? ¿Qué habría querido su madre? Ella quería que el fuera fuerte, y feliz, sin duda. Pero es que ella no tuvo tiempo a pensar en otra cosa cuando Itachi los asesinó.

Si te encuentras con Itachi, y lo matas, pero si no vives más que para ese propósito... ¿qué harás después de cumplirlo?

...

¿Qué tal ser feliz?

Eso no importa ahora.

Entonces... ¿superar el dolor?

Los ojos rojos de él se encontraron con los blancos de ella. Y la respuesta escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Ayúdame, Hinata.

Ella sonrió. Nunca la había visto sonreír, eso la hacía realmente bonita. Más de lo que ella ya era.

Eras una persona alegre antes, Sasuke... Lo volverás a ser. Vamos a ayudarnos. Te lo prometo.

Se sintió en necesidad de prometer algo también. Porque la delicada y tierna persona- ¿desde cuándo él pensaba en alguien como tierno? – se lo merecía. No, tal vez no fuera exactamente por eso. Los dos habían sufrido. Los dos guardaban un dolor similar pero de diferencias abismales en sus almas. Entendía ahora por qué la chica podía comprender su dolor, y su soledad. Y entonces, él también pudo ver la suya.

Y te prometo... que nunca más, van a hacerte daño en el corazón.

Arigato, Sasuke.

Neji despertó, con la leve sensación que a veces se tiene de haber tenido un sueño intenso y vívido, del que luego simplemente no recuerdas nada.

Aún era de noche, cuando miró a la ventana, y algunos rayos de luna se filtraron hasta su cuarto. Divagó mientras observaba aquel jardín tan ornamentado y principesco, que él juzgaba tan artificial. Plagado de mal gusto. La única cosa que realmente poseía una belleza real dentro del castillo, era la misma princesa Yiro. Pero la expresión de su rostro, cuya amargura y desprecio evidente hacia el castillo, su propio gordo padre y su inminente matrimonio, le quitaban importancia a cualquiera de sus bellos rasgos – tan opuesta era a su prima.

Hablando de su prima: ¿qué no era ella la que estaba allá en el jardín junto al lago? Agudizó la vista. Si, definitivamente era Hinata – la reconocería a leguas – y no estaba sola. ¿Con quién estaba a esas horas de la noche?

Byakugan.

¡Era el baka Uchiha! ¿Qué más estupideces le diría ahora Hinata? Debió haberlo matado o darle un buen escarmiento la última vez, para que no se atreviera a dirigirle más la palabra a Hinata con su sucia boca.

A pesar de su calma habitual y su brillante mente fría, no lo pensó antes de saltar por la ventana e ir al encuentro de los otros dos jóvenes.

Arigato, Sasuke. – dijo Hinata, más tranquila.

Se sentía bien, pensando que había ganado un nuevo amigo. ¿Y ese amigo era nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha? Eso era cosa de no creer. De repente recordó que debía ser media noche o más, y debían emprender un largo recorrido al día siguiente.

Esto... yo... creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir. – dijo ella.

Hai – genial, ahora monosílabos. Sasuke pensó mejor, – Será mejor que nos preparemos para la misión de mañana.

Hai...

Justo cuando Hinata se despedía, una nueva figura interrumpió en el jardín. Neji. Nada más y nada menos que su primo.

Hinata, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el chico Hyuga.

Neji-niisan... claro, pero ¿por qué... – preguntó Hinata.

¿Crees que **yo** le haría daño? – preguntó Sasuke, con cierto tono de burla en su voz, como era habitual.

No sería de extrañar. Luego de que eres un baka, imbécil y sin una pizca de consideración a los demás...

Entonces Hinata recordó que Neji había pensado – en serio – en matar a Sasuke, y se alarmó. La situación ahora era bien diferente.

Neji-niisan, no pasa nada, de verdad... Sasuke y yo solo estábamos hablando.

No tienes que defenderlo ni preocuparte, Hinata. Este sujeto se merece una lección sobre cómo tratar a una mujer.

¿Acaso piensas enseñarme tú, Hyuga? – preguntó altaneramente el Uchiha.

Soy capaz de muchas cosas que no imaginas, Uchiha.

El choque de las miradas congeladas era electrizante, y aterrador.

Neji-niisan, en serio... – Hinata comenzó a preocuparse, - Sasuke... por favor...

No debiste hablarle a Hinata como hiciste antes. Eres un verdadero imbécil, ¿acaso no tienes una mínima de sensibilidad? – ese era Neji.

Mira quién habla. – ese era Sasuke.

No volverás a hacerlo, luego de que tragues polvo. – una venita en la sien de Neji.

El que tragará polvo será otro! – otra venita igual en Sasuke.

¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! – esa fue la inusual voz de Hinata gritando. Algo que probablemente no se repetiría nunca más.

Ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos.

Por favor... aquí no pasa nada, vamos a dormir... – y se dio media vuelta, dejando a los dos chicos solos y asombrados.

Neji recobró al compostura.

Bueno, si Hinata no quiere que te golpee, tendré que hacerle caso, por más que te lo merezcas.

Jamás hubieras logrado tocarme.

Eso crees. – y la voz de Neji sonó más peligrosa que antes.

Bien – dijo Sasuke – esto es absurdo y una pérdida de tiempo.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Me voy a dormir.

A ver si despiertas – otra vez la nota de amenaza.

Hmhp – bufó Sasuke una vez que Neji hubiera desaparecido. Qué Idiota.

Sakura despertó sintiéndose completamente descansada. Era un alivio contar ahora con otra chica en el equipo. La tregua de Naruto y Sasuke comenzaba a romperse. Por otra parte, Neji Hyuga era un chico perfecto, nunca daría un problema. Y eso era lo que creía... hasta esa tarde.

Sasuke, creo que tú podrías adelantarte en el camino, para limpiar el camino si hace falta. Hinata, Naruto y yo podemos cuidar a la princesa - dijo Sakura.

Los chicos iban andando alrededor de la carroza de la princesa, en un mutismo total que extrañó a Sakura. Hasta Naruto parecía sumado al silencio.

Tsk. No necesito ayuda de Hyuga. Puedo hacerlo perfectamente solo.

Yo tampoco necesito la ayuda de Uchiha.

Se lo estoy pidiendo a los dos – dijo Sakura algo confundida.

Bien – cedió Neji – supongo que puedo cuidar un poco de "tu" Uchiha.

Sakura se sonrojó.

Neji-niisan...

Hey, chicos... ¿por qué no sólo se van y hacen caso a Sakura-chan? – intervino Naruto.

Increíble, ahora él era el serio. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

Lo dice el "genio" Hyuga.

No eres el más indicado para hablar, siendo tan arrogante como eres, Uchiha.

Ni tú tampoco, ¿verdad?

Naruto, Hinata y Sakura les miraban algo asombrados. Los dos chicos tal vez más parecidos que ellos conocían entablando una batalla verbal.

Chicos...

Ejem, creo que será mejor si yo voy con Sasuke, ¿no? – dijo Naruto acertadamente.

Sakura, que había pensado que serían Sasuke y Naruto – como de costumbre – quienes irían a pelear, y por eso eligió al calmado Hyuga, cambio de opinión: con Naruto las cosas irían mucho mejor.

S-sí... creo que sí. Sasuke, Naruto, márchense ya.

Yo puedo ir – dijo Neji.

¿No sabes perder, Hyuga? – provocó el Uchiha.

Neji-niisan... por favor, no sigan – suplicó Hinata – nosotros deberíamos estar cuidando a Yiro-sama y no aquí discutiendo.

Está bien – accedió Neji – sólo porque tú me lo pides, Hinata.

A Hinata no se le pasó por alto que Neji le volvía a tutear, y su faz adquirió un tono rojizo. Hacía ya tiempo que por alguna razón él había vuelto a tratarle con demasiadas formalidades. El nuevo cambio le pareció bien.

Bien, entonces ya podemos irnos – dijo Naruto – vamos Sasuke. – se giró hacia donde estaba su amigo, para encontrarse en la nada.

Sasuke ya iba a varios metros adelante.

¿Eh? Sasuke-baka... - empezó a andar en dirección a su compañero de equipo - ¡Sasuke! ¡Espérame, hombre!

Aún ni siquiera estaban a mediodía, pensó Sakura. Y las cosas ya estaban así. Todo era culpa del baka de Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata estaba más silenciosa que nunca. De pronto, tuvo la sospecha de que la nueva antipatía entre Sasuke y Neji era culpa suya. ¿Pero por qué habrían de enojarse así? Sasuke y ella sólo habían hablado. Bueno, fue una larga conversación que Neji no conocía, pero con más razón, no tenía motivo de ponerse así. Ella le había asegurado que todo estaba bien, Neji no tenía que enfadarse sólo porque ella hablara con Sasuke, ¿verdad? Aunque por otra parte, los encontró afuera a medianoche, tal vez él se hizo otra idea... Sacudió su cabeza, eso era absurdo, además, Neji tampoco tenía que molestarse si sus imaginaciones le llevaron a otro lugar, ¿no era así?

Acabaría por volverse loca.

Acabaría por volverse loca.

Todo era culpa de Sasuke, oh, claro que sí. Siempre pensó que el problema era Naruto, pero su compañero se comportó muy bien ese día – aún estaba demostrando que podía pasar el día sin provocar a Sasuke demasiado – mientras que el Uchiha y Neji Hyuga parecían dispuestos a un duelo a muerte. Y Hinata, que era una chica muy dulce y a agradable a pesar de su timidez, ahora estaba sumida en el mutismo.

Entonces, el carruaje de la princesa se detuvo, y ellos, extrañados, cortaron su ritmo al instante. Entonces, la portazuela se abrió, y la princesa hizo un gesto de que se acercaran más.

Estoy aburrida – dijo – ¿quieres subir conmigo? – Yiro se dirigió a Sakura.

Etto... yo... – Sakura sabía lo que probablemente Yiro quería. Entonces, tuvo una genial idea – claro, princesa. Pero mi compañera también debe estar cansada, así que, si no sería problema, ¿podría ella subir conmigo?

Pero yo no... – iba a negar Hinata, hasta que Sakura le detuvo.

Hinata es suficientemente fuerte para continuar – contradijo Neji.

¿Verdad que quieres subir, Hinata? – se giró hacia ella, de modo que la princesa no podía ver el rostro de Sakura haciendo desesperados gestos para que dijera que sí.

Ah, es... si, p-por supuesto. Si así lo permite, Yiro-sama.

La princesa hizo una mueca de evidente disgusto. Neji se preguntó por qué razón Sakura querría evitar estar a solas en compañía de la princesa.

Está bien – accedió ésta de mala gana – suban las dos. – al fin y al cabo, sí quería algo de compañía, aunque su plan parecía arruinado.

Neji-niisan... – llamó Hinata, dudando.

Puedo seguir solo – dijo éste.

No era precisamente lo que Hinata quería preguntar. Por primera vez Neji no había adivinado a alguien. Y a ella, a quien había aprendido a conocer tan bien. Tal vez algo sí estaba mal, pero ya hablaría con él en otro momento, pensó ella.

Sasuke...

...

Sasuke...

Hmhp.

Sasuke...

¡Deja de repetir mi nombre si no vas a decir nada más importante, baka!

¡Pues es que no respondes!

¿Y qué quieres que diga, si no hablas de una?

Pero, por cortesí... – se calló. Sasuke no sabía nada de cortesía o amabilidad.

Bueno, habla ya de una buena vez, pedazo de BAKA.

¡Deja de llamarme así, que el baka eres tú!

...

Bien, lo que quería decir... – Naruto se rascó la cabeza - ... ¿crees que está bien si invito a salir a Hinata-chan?

¿A qué viene eso? ¿No lo intentaste la otra vez y resultó un desastre? – la idea de un baka como Naruto con una persona tan... diferente, como Hinata, no encajaba en su cabeza. ¿Y por qué le llamaba "Hinata-chan"?

Bueno... sí, tienes razón... – pensó Naruto – pero tal vez ella estaba nerviosa, ya sabes, ella siempre se suele desmayar y eso cuando se sorprende o está nerviosa. Pero Sakura dice que yo le gusto, y yo también lo creo...

¿Entonces quieres salir con ella sólo porque le gustas? ¿No quieres arriesgarte? Qué patético, no lo habría esperado de ti, Naruto-baka...

¡Eh, me ofendes! No pretendo sólo aprovecharme porque sí... de verdad Hinata-chan es una chica muy linda, y lista, y ella nunca grita, prepara dulces deliciosos ¿alguna vez los probaste?, y tiene una sonrisa tan lida ¿le has visto sonreír, porque casi siempre sólo está con la cara colorada, pero su sonrisa sí que es bonita? Y ella es tan amable...es una chica perfecta.

Tsk. Si tú lo dices.

Al menos, no podía negar de lo cierto en lo de la linda sonrisa de Hinata. Pero Naruto se quedaba corto. Dudaba que hubiera visto a Hinata la otra noche, con una sonrisa tan sincera, a pesar de sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Pero sus motivos para querer a Hinata eran – aunque válidos – ni la mitad de lo que podrían ser, si estuviera realmente interesado.

Bueno, Naruto era su mejor amigo – aunque pelearan tanto – pero él había hecho una promesa que iba a cumplir. Nadie iba a hacer daño a Hinata, y él estaría allí para cuidar que así fuera. Aunque el idiota de Neji Hyuga también quisiera cumplir ese papel, era algo que él quería hacer personal. Y lo haría aún si tuviera que demostrarle al Hyuga quién era mejor.

Pues, por todo lo que dices, y ya que crees que es una chica tan buena, será mejor que no cometas otra idiotez, baka. No vayas a lastimar a la chica. Debe haber quien la defienda.

¡Claro que no pienso hacer eso!

Naruto se quedó pensando. ¿Era imaginación suya, o Sasuke le habló con un tono amenazador en la última frase? ¿No le correspondía esa frase a Neji? Aquí sucedía algo raro.

Esto es taaan aburrido – se quejó Yiro - ¿Cuándo llegaremos? – preguntó mirando a través de la ventana.

En tres días, si seguimos rápido – informó Sakura.

Tres días... ¿has pensado en lo que te propuse?

Hinata miró a Sakura temblar, y se preguntó qué era lo que sucedía allí. ¿por qué Sakura temía a lo que fuera a decir la princesa?

No creo que esté bien.

¡Serían solo tres días! Por favor, sólo lo que dure el viaje...

¿Qué quiere decir, princesa? – preguntó Hinata amablemente.

No entiendes – ella apretó sus puños – ustedes no entienden. Lo que pasa es que viven emocionantes misiones siempre, y se ríen, y tienen amigos... ¡yo no puedo hacer nada de esas cosas! Y además, tengo que casarme con un desconocido que por lo que sé, podría triplicarme la edad...

En verdad lo siento, princesa Yiro, pero su padre... –empezó Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por Hinata.

Los padres a veces cometen terribles errores, sin pensar en los hijos. En cualquiera, menos en ellos – su voz y su mirada reflejaban una inusual dureza, que sorprendió a Sakura, ¿Hinata podía albergar otros sentimientos aparte de amor y amistad? – A veces, los hijos tienen que demostrar...

Yiro también le miró asombrada, alzando la cabeza. Hinata entonces comprendió que no debió haber hablado.

Lo siento – se disculpó – no debía haber dicho eso.

¡Es la verdad! Sólo quiero tres días como una persona normal. Tres días, y a cambio, tú podrías saber lo que es ser una princesa, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a Sakura. Hinata abrió más los ojos, comprendiendo.

No es correcto.

Es algo que parece imposible, pero tú y yo somos tan parecidas... ¡Y tú eres una ninja, puedes incluso hacer una transformación perfecta!

Yo, pero usted no.

Eso crees – Yiro sonrió con autosuficiencia – Lo tengo todo _preparado. Te dije que somos iguales. A exce_pción de algunos colores, pero...

Sacó un pequeño bolso escondido entre los pliegues de su vestido. Hinata y Sakura se sorprendieron cuando la vieron sacar una peluca – muy rosa – de allí – idéntica al cabello de Sakura. Yiro se recogió el pelo rápida y hábilmente, y se echó la peluca encima. Si antes eran muuuy parecidas, pues ahora parecían gemelas. Cualquier otra persona las pasaría por la misma persona, sin notar las diferencias.

Solo serán tres días.

Pero... – protestó Sakura.

Sakura Haruno. – le llamó por su nombre – No voy a escapar. Pero permíteme ser una persona y no una princesa por unos días.

Y-yo...

Por favor – pidió entonces la princesa, agachando la cabeza muy elegantemente, y Sakura y Hinata se sorprendieron de este gesto.

Supongo que... si serán unos días... – dudó Sakura, flaqueando. Sentía pena por la princesa Yiro.

¿Qué hay de ti, Hinata Hyuga? – se giró hacia la chica de cabellos azulados.

Yo... c-creo...

¿Sabrás guardar un secreto?

Y Hinata recordó que ella había aprendido muy, muy bien, a tener que guardar peores secretos


	7. Chapter 7

**A rienda suelta.**

Hinata había aprendido muy bien a guardar secretos pero eso sencillamente no era suficiente.

Neji… tenemos que convencer a Neji y eso es imposible.

¿Por qué quieres meter a tu sirviente en esto? – preguntó Yiro, molesta. Hinata era sólo una molestia en sus planes: cobarde e indecisa –Sólo nosotras tres debemos saberlo.

Hinata se molestó por el tono empleado por Yiro pero sobretodo porque llamó a Neji "sirviente", nunca jamás debía repetirlo.

Neji no es un sirviente, es mi primo – corrigió ella a la princesa – Y es además un excelente shinobi que domina el byakugan, nunca lograrían engañarlo.

Yiro frunció el ceño. Empezaban a caerle mal las kunoichis.

Hinata tiene razón, no podríamos engañar a Neji, hay que convencerlo – determinó Sakura – Por el momento cambiémonos, princesa. Y mantenga su palabra: tres días y no **intentará **escapar.

El plan no era exactamente como Yiro lo había ideado, pero seguía siendo mejor que nada, de modo que asintió con la cabeza.

Arigato Sakura-chan, Hyuga-san.

¿Qué tanto hacían ellas dentro? Se sentía tentado a espiarles pero Hinata se daría cuenta y tal vez se enfadara. Neji estaba decidido a proteger y respetar a su prima siempre, su determinación por lograr su bienestar era demasiado fuerte, era uno de sus propósitos en la vida y por esas mismas razones se enfadó tanto cuando Hinata bajó con una Sakura… que no era Sakura. Era un juego de niños demasiado fácil de descubrir para él.

¿Piensas decirme qué significa esto?

Hinata bajó la cabeza, culpable y le respondió:

Puedo explicarlo, Neji-niisan…

¿En serio? Debe ser algo muy bueno: te amenazó a ti o a Sakura con una daga y fueron incapaces de defenderse porque resultó ser una kunoichi superdotada, más fuerte que la heredera del clan Hyuga.

Niisan… - su prima cerró los ojos como s hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza con esas palabras.

Serán sólo tres días, Neji-san – intervino la princesa – tomaré mi lugar cuando deban entregarme y me casaré. Sólo deseo vivir estos días fuera de ese carruaje como una chica normal.

No creo la idiotez que estoy escuchando, ¿cómo pueden prestarse a eso dos kunoichis como ustedes? Y aún creer que yo lo aceptaría.

¡Sólo tres días! – exclamó Yiro en una rabieta, desesperada por la posibilidad de que su plan fracasase por culpa de ese muchacho de hielo - ¡No te daña en nada!

Neji bufó y miró a Hinata.

Tan sólo mírala, es una niña mimada, ¿cómo te convenció?

Es una niña mimada que está siendo obligada a vivir de una forma que ella no eligió por causa de las tradiciones de su familia y por causa de su padre, que te asegura no ha pensado nunca en lo que ella desea. No tiene un destino propio, un camino elegido por ella misma a no ser éste que nos está pidiendo ahora.

Él aún podía encontrar mil razones por las cuales regresar a la princesa y a Sakura a sus respectivos lugares pero la mirada fija y suplicante de Hinata le desarmó. Ambos entendían el significado de no marcar su propio destino, luchaban contra lo impuesto por los demás desde su infancia.

La vigilaremos, sólo que será un miembro más del grupo.

Neji parecía haberse rendido. La princesa se asombró por esa capacidad de la chica Hyuga. Entonces vio dos figuras a lo lejos, apenas distinguibles cerca de la entrada a una aldea, bajo la sombra de un árbol - ¡Una Aldea! –saltó y los apuntó.

¿Esos no son Uzumaki-kun y Uchiha-san?

Sí- afirmó Hianta – pero tú les drásSAsuke-kun y Naruto baka todo el tiempo que puedas.

Trata de ser mandona, insoportable con ellos si quieres engañarlos – aconsejó Neji.

La voz de SAkuar retumbó desde el carruaje.

¡EHH, QUE PUEDO OIRLOS!

Neji se encogió de hombros, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Aguántate, genia.

El grupo se unió para llegar a la aldea y almorzar, ya que les quedaba de paso. Se detuvieron en un puesto de ramen para parar la molesta insistencia de Naruto, que ni Neji, ni Sasuke soportaban. Todos pidieron platos diferentes, de cualquier forma, excepto Sakura que parecía nunca haber probado algo como eso.

Lo que pasa es que ninguno de ustedes saber apreciar la buena comida – dijo el rubio, atragantándose – excepto Sakura-chan. – miró a la pelirrosa y le sonrió tontamente, otra vez.

Sasuke se exasperó, apneas en el camino habló de invitar a salir a Hinata pero todavía estaba enamorado como un borrego estúpido de Sakura. Sólo quería jugar con Hinata, era un baka, debería usar su chidori y…

Sasuke-kun – la voz dulce y suave de Hinata interrumpió esos pensamientos –tú también quieres crema helada? Estoy pidiendo para todos.

No, gracias – contestó él – no me gusta lo dulce. – dijo eso y volvió a quedar en silencio.

Ohh… bueno.

Pero los demás se quedaron mirando. Bueno, Naruto – con la boca abierta- y Neji, porque Yiro seguía pensando que si Neji era de hielo – que al menos se podría derretir – Uchiha era de piedra. Sasuke dijo "gracias" Tal vez empezaran a caer monedas del cielo.

Debemos seguir nuestro camino – dijo Neji – o no llegaremos a tiempo al festival.

¿No podemos quedarnos hoy en esta aldea? – preguntó Sakura.

Eso es una tontería – Sasuke se extrañó de la pregunta de su compañera.- ya encontraremos otra aldea en la noche para dormir.

O en todo caso, acamparemos – dijo Neji.

Sí, acampar, claro. – dijo Sasuke de mala gana – Es mejor estar cómodos en la noche pero si tú lo dices, genio…

No discutiré contigo – la voz de Neji sonó casi como hielo, al menos se sentía el frío en la atmósfera – es hora de irnos.

Se levantó de la mesa y todos hicieron lo mismo. Hinata estaba preocupada por esa repentina enemistad entre Sasuke y Neji, ¡si ellos hasta deberían llevarse bien! Pero no dijo nada y fue hacia el carruaje a ver cómo se encontraba Sakura, que estaba de lo más aburrida allí, pero comiendo como una verdadera reina – lo que supuestamente vendría a ser.

Te juro que cuando lleguemos, estaré hecha una vaca, Hinata. ¡el vestido que tengo para tu fiesta de cumpleaños ya no me quedará! – se quejó. – No soportaré estar sentada aquí sin hacer nada sin volverme loca.

El vestido te quedará bien de igual forma, Sakura-chan. Son sólo tres días, ya hiciste un trato. En la noche trataré de que nos quedemos en alguna aldea, así podrás salir con nosotros.

Arigato, Hinata-chan – Sakura sus`piró fuerte y luego su amiga se despidió de ella, cuando el carruaje emprendió la marcha junto a los ninjas de la hoja.

A la salida de la aldea, un hombre arrastraba a un caballo precioso, que se resistía a seguirlo. Era totalmente negro y sus crines brillaban y se agitaban en el viento. Yiro exclamó de admiración y le preguntó al hombre donde lo llevaba con tanta brusquedad – no era la forma de tratar a un animal tan bello como ese.

Es un desastre, señorita. No hemos podido domarlo, nadie se atreve a montarlo y menos ahora, después de que ha lastimado a la hija menor de mi señor. Ahora lo llevaré para sacrificarlo.

¡No! – exclamó con horror – No lo haga por favor. Si lo que quiere es deshacerse de él, démelo a mí.

El hombre dudó, no era cosa de regalar un caballo tan fino así como así.

Usted dice que lo sacrificará de todas formas.

No es tan sencillo, señorita.

Entonces la chica se sacó un pendiente de oro, la única joya que llevaba – sus compañeros la miraron con asombro: ¿de dónde y cuándo Sakura consiguió algo así? – y lo puso en las manos del hombre.

Es todo lo que tengo. Se lo compro.

El sirviente miró la joya con admiración: le habían mandado matar al caballo podría sacar un provecho de él, por esa jovencita loca que quería comprarlo aunque no tuviera utilidad.

Bien, lo que usted diga.

Se marchó en un suspiro, corriendo, antes de que la pelirrosa cambiara de opinión.

¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer con ese caballo?

Montarlo, Sasuke-kun, por supuesto. – dijo, como algo obvio.

Neji se opuso. Era un caballo salvaje y él sabía que era la princesa quien andaba con ellos y no Sakura. Pero Yiro deseaba montar al caballo. Era bello y ahora era suyo, además.

Lo haré yo – dijo entonces Hinata – y si no pasa nada, entonces irás tú, ¿de acuerdo?

El caballo se resistió a que lo tocara, pero de todas formas ella se sujetó con fuerza y subió a su lomo. Entonces el caballo empezó a correr, dejando polvo detrás de ellos y Hinata se sujetó con fuerza para no caerse. Le dejó correr hasta que se detuvo por sí sólo, entonces Hinata bajó y le dijo:

- Tranquilo, con nosotros estarás bien, si quieres quedarte. Peo eres libre, no tienes riendas.

Ella y el caballo estuvieron mirándose y luego de un rato el animal relinchó y se acercó a ella.

- Qué bien… no sabemos cómo te llamas, qué te parece "Bri"?

Acarició su cabeza y el caballo pareció aprobar el nombre.

- Muy bien – los otros se acercaban ya, corriendo, junto a ellos. Hinata alzó la mano y llamó a Yiro – ¡Sakura, creo que ya puedes montar a Bri!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Sé que me desaparecí por un montón de tiempo, pero de verdad tuve muchísimas cosas que resolver que me tuvieron alejada, y que no vale la pena contar. Bueno, como sea, si empiezo algo lo termino, y en consideración a los que están leyendo esta historia ¡ya volví!

Voy a intentar actualizar cada semana por lo menos, los jueves. Así que acá está al fin otro capítulo.

**Capítulo 8. La feria.**

La alegría demasiado expresiva de Sakura montando a Bri irritaba a Neji. Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla y él sabía que sospechaba. Uchiha podía ser un completo idiota pero era el mejor ninja de su generación.

Sasuke sabía que algo estaba mal, con el comportamiento de Sakura, en especial. Comió ramen como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes en su vida y montó el caballo de la misma manera, como si fuera una niña que prueba un juguete nuevo. Y lo más importante, Sakura parecía haber olvidado que era la líder del equipo en esa misión, dejando todo en manos de Neji y él mismo. Eso estaba bien para él, pero no era algo que Sakura haría. Esto estaba mal, no era normal.

Hinata no dejó a Sakura subir al caballo como si quisiera protegerla, como si la pelirrosa no fuera una kunoichi. Una repentina idea cruzó por la cabeza de Sasuke y miró hacia el carruaje donde estaba la princesa Yiro, la copia exacta de Sakura y luego sacudió la cabeza. No era posible en absoluto. Neji lo hubiera sabido, él no permitiría una estupidez así.

Al anochecer habían recorrido más de lo calculado cuando llegaron a una aldea y se hospedaron en una pensión: La dueña, una mujer cuarentona que los recibió, estaba muy emocionada porque nunca había conocido ninjas de verdad, en la aldea jamás sucedía nada fuera de lo normal desde que ella nació – hacía mucho tiempo.

Les conduciré a sus habitaciones – dijo, subiendo las escaleras – pueden bajar a la sala cuando quieran, casi nadie estará en la pensión porque todos los del pueblo y los visitantes irán a la feria.

¿hay una feria en el pueblo? – preguntó Naruto.

Es lo que acaba de decir, baka. – musitó Sasuke.

Debemos ir – dijo inmediatamente Yiro.

Será divertido – se atrevió apenas a decir la verdadera Sakura, oculta tras losvelos y adornos.

NO – dijeron Sasuke y Neji al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubieran ensayado.

Se detuvieron detrás de la señora.

Este es el cuarto para las chicas – les mostró – Y este otro de enfrente para los muchachos.

¡Me quedo con la cama grande! - reclamó Naruto.

Haz lo que quieras – le respondió Sasuke.

Pero… - Naruto se detuvo, con una mano en la cabeza revolviendo su pelo rubio - ¿si Sakura quiere ir a la feria no debemos hacerlo? Kakashi la dejó encargada…

Los ojos de Yiro se iluminaron - Por primera vez iba a disfrutar de una feria sin estar rodeada de los guarulas insoportables enviados por su padre. Ahora era una chica común y corriente y libre de hacer cualquier cosa. querría haber tapado la boca del baka de Naruto o arrojarlo a un pozo del que nunca pudiera salir. Sakura – la verdadera – estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Por supuesto – la pelirrosa sonrió.- Escucharon bien? Vístanse e iremos a la feria todos! Porque yo estoy al mando – y para asegurarse de ser quien dijera la última palabra entró al dormitorio y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Sakura recuperó su apariencia normal en el cuarto. Ella también quería ir – después de todo, si todos los ninjas salían y sólo quedaba el sirviente de la princesa, ¿no era mejor si iba con ellos? Se cambiaron luego de una ducha y bajaron.

De ninguna manera – fue la respuesta de Sasuke ante la propuesta de que la "princesa" les acompañara – Si alguien debe hacer guardia, me quedo yo.

Lo haré yo- dijo Neji. Ambos se volvieron a mirar con un tic.

Lo dije primero- Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia.

Sakura gimió en sus adentros: ella no podría ir a divertirse con los demás, y aparte, se quedaría con Sasuke. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella iba a soportar eso?

Me voy a dormir – musitó con aire solemne.

A Neji no le gustaban las ferias. Ni los festivales, cumpleaños, bailes… en fin, no le gustaba ningún tipo de encuentro social sin una finalidad. Lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y no iría de no ser porque Hinata – y la verdadera princesa – iban. Alguien tenía que cuidarlas y no iba a ser el baka de Naruto.

Los cuatro salieron hacia la feria, no muy difícil de encontrar porque casi toda la aldea estaba allí.

Yiro vio unos juegos de Tiro al Blanco y quiso ir de inmediato, todos la siguieron pero ella no tenía mucha puntería que se pueda decir – Naruto se extrañó, Sakura generalmente era muy buena en eso – así que el rubio se ofreció y sin dificultad dio con dos dardos en el centro de dos dianas de blancos distintos. El hombre del negocio se impresionó y Naruto escogió dos osos: uno para la princesa y otro que decía "Te quiero" para Hinata, que se sonrojó como era de esperarse.

Eso no era impresionante en lo absoluto, pensó Neji, muy por debajo de lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer. Le molestaba que Naruto alardeara, dándole regalos a Hinata. Como se quedó viendo los dardos que Naruto lanzó, el dueño lo invitó a jugar:

Pruebe su suerte, joven, tal vez consiga algo esta noche – sonrió como si le estuviese diciendo una mentira piadosa a un niño y esto irritó a Neji, que lo miró gélidamente y tomó cinco dardos en su mano.

Miró entre los juguetes y adornos en la mesa de premios, y su mirada se quedó en una caja de música, color celeste y con ornamentos de plata. Decidió que resultaba perfecto para Hinata, con su misma delicada belleza.

Si los acierto – dijo – me llevo ésa caja de música.

Está bien, pero sinceramente, no creo que- antes de que el hombre acabara la frase los dardos estaban cada uno en el centro de las respectivas dianas. Miró a Neji asombrado – Lleve su premio, muchacho.

Neji le dio la caja a Hinata, que estaba aún muy sorprendida por el comportamiento de su primo.

Gracias, Neji… es muy hermosa pero…

La llevas, entonces.

Hinata suspiró. No podría ganarle a Neji, de cualquier forma. Además, como él había estado todo ese día, era mejor no crear más discusiones.

Mmm. Era sospechosa, muy sospechosa la forma en que Neji cuidaba de su prima, al parecer de yiro, además de que Naruto parecía enamorado de Sakura, por más amable y atento que quisiera ser con la chica Hyuga. Tal vez sólo era uno de esos muchachitos tontos que no saben lo que quieren. Y esa Hinata era un misterio, o al menos no parecía darse cuenta de nada. ¿Y qué había entre Sasuke y Neji, con sus enfrentamientos y asperezas? Ese Sasuke no podría querer a nadie, pero ¿se debería la rivalidad de los dos a Hinata? Era poco probable pero tal vez sí.

Yiro nunca se había enamorado, y no conocía el amor más que por los libros. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que esos ninjas tenían muchos líos y ni se daban cuenta. Ya los desembrollaría todo ella. Sería muy, muy divertido.

Sasuke tenía la duda metida en la cabeza por descabellada que fuera la idea. Entonces se levantó y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.

Menos mal que Sakura llevaba cubierto el pelo con la toalla, lo malo es que solamente estaba cubierta por una bata.

Sasuke… ¡QUE HACES AQUÏ! – gritó, sobresaltada al ver al muchacho.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Lo siento, yo sólo…-

En cuanto más le miraba, más le sorprendía el parecido con su compañera, incluso la expresión en sus ojos verdes. Verdes. Estaba seguro de que la princesa tenía… Avanzó un paso hacia ella.

… esperaba que me expliques esto – le quitó la toalla de la cabeza y el pelo rosa se sacudió – Sakura.

La chica se mordió los labios, nerviosa. Sasuke la tenía arrinconada. Le contó todo el plan de Yiro, y Sasuke se enfureció. No podía creer que todos ellos – menos Naruto – fueran tan tontos - ¡incluso Hyuga estuvo de acuerdo!

No puedo creerlo – dijo, apretando los dientes - ¿En qué pensaban?

Sobre todo, que Hyuga fuera tan idiota para permitir algo así. Claro que él sabía por qué lo hizo. Se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó ella preocupada.

Él no respondió.

Sasuke-kun! – gritó en vano. – Espero que no hagas nada malo, Sasuke… - murmuró para sí misma.

Yiro y Naruto subieron a la montaña rusa. Hinata pudo haber ido con Naruto, pero entonces Yiro, que de verdad quería ir, no habría tenido compañero. Hinata y Neji estaban sentados en un banco, sin mucho que decir. Ella había intentado en vano que él le dijera qué era lo que le tenía molesto. La verdad era que ni el propio Neji lo sabía, bueno, tenía una idea vaga, le molestaba que Uchiha se acercara a ella, pero no podía decirle eso a Hinata.

¿estás bien? No querías ir con Naruto?

No, Neji, yo ya no estoy… no estoy… interesada.

Sé muy bien que lo quieres desde que éramos niños.

Hinata se sintió picada. No fue siempre. Fue desde un punto en particular, cuando la persona más cercana a ella la rechazó.

Y él nunca me miró de verdad – levantó la vista hacia él – aunque aún le admiro. Pero Neji… yo siempre te he admirado mucho más a ti – era agradable saber eso, pensó él – De verdad, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Me alegro de que la estén pasando bien – dijo Sasuke apareciendo frente a ellos pero no se oía en lo absoluto alegre.

S-sasuke-kun…

Pensamos que te quedarías en la pensión.

Quería vigilar a la princesa. Eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Algo casi visible relampagueó en medio de los dos cuando se miraron, con ganas de asesinarse.

Eres un irresponsable.

Tú un cretino engreído – Neji se puso de pie.

¿Engreído por intentar poder las cosas en su lugar?

No, por creer que lo que tú dices es ley para los demás.

Sasuke activó su sharingan y Neji su byakugan. Naruto y Yiro llegaron junto a Hinata y se quedaron sorprendidos, mirando a Sasuke y Neji por intervalos.

Haz algo, Naruto – exclamó Yiro, al ver que Hinata parecía congelada.

Un chidori de Sasuke casi alcanzó a Neji.

¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?

Es porque se odian y… a ver, sí. Yo soy la princesa Yiro – dijo la chica y se quitó la peluca rosa ante el rubio.

¡WOW! Esto sí es una sorpresa…

¡Ahora sepáralos!

Sasuke ya no podía hacer más chidoris, y sus fuentes de chakra fueron inutilizadas por neji. Claro, él también se llevó lo suyo. Sin embargo, hubieran continuado a puños si pudieran.

¿Qué, tratas de impresionar, Hyuga?

Estás confundido, ese eres tú.

¡ya paren ustedes dos! Este no es el lugar para pelear – toda la gente alrededor los miraba asustados o curiosos – ni el momento – dijo Naruto.

Bien. – dijo Neji.

De acuerdo.

De todas formas, ya te he vencido.

Eso piensas. Idiota.

Sakura pudo haberlos curado, si no estuviera tan molesta. Pasarían el resto de la noche así, enojados, hasta que amaneciera y se largaran de esa aldea. Para Yiro, su plan había fracasado totalmente. Aun así, estaba segura de haber encontrado su propia misión en el grupo de ninjas.

Hinata era incapaz de dormir, se sentía demasiado culpable por todo lo ocurrido, así que bajó por un vaso de agua. Quería ayudar a Neji. Quería ayudar a Sasuke. Por lo visto era imposible dirigirse a los dos.

¿No puedes dormir? – sintió la voz del muchacho atrás suyo, demasiado cerca, y se sobresaltó dejando caer el vaso al suelo.

S-sasuke…

¿te asusté? – preguntó, pero parecía divertido.

Me sorprendiste, eso es todo – contestó ella, recuperando su aplomo.

¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

No – se agachó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio del suelo, para evitar los ojos oscuros de Sasuke.

Pero me estás evitando – él sabía que era así y de repente eso le molestaba – Estás de parte de tu primo. Se agachó para poder ver su cara.

No estoy de parte de nadie – aseguró Hinata – No entiendo por qué se pelean tanto.

Cuando ella alzó la cabeza, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, sus mejillas se rozaron y Hinata tembló levemente y se sonrojó.

Sasuke pensó que la razón era muy simple: nejie ra un sabelotodo, un idiota, que creía poder decidir sobre Hinata… Era por ella. Aunque ninguno lo dijera, estuvo seguro de eso en ese momento. Hinata era… diferente.

Además, el perfume de su piel era exquisito y embriagante por sí mismo, tan natural. Su piel era incluso más suave de lo que había imaginado. Se sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué tendría él que pensar en eso?

Tampoco yo lo entiendo – dijo, y se fue mientras los ojos de Hinata lo seguían.

Era tan extraño. Hinata tocó su mejilla, sintió un cálido hormigueo.

Neji fue su mejor amigo, su compañero y su protector, hasta los días negros, cuando su padre murió. Entonces lo perdió. Y luego apareció Naruto, primero lo admiró, después se enamoró… pero lo estaba superando. Él nunca la miraría a ella con ojos de amor.

Neji ahora tendía en su vida el lugar de antes.

Pero Sasuke era otra cosa. Ellos nunca fueron cercanos. Nunca. Lo había visto algunas veces cuando eran pequeños, y sabía que fue alegre antes de la tragedia de su clan que lo marcó para siempre. Pero tampoco lo siguió como las otras niñas solían hacerlo – como si fuera un príncipe encantador o algo así – ella sabía que Sasuke Uchiha era en verdad frío y solitario.

Sin embargo, pensaba mucho en eso – pensaba mucho en Sasuke Uchiha – desde hace unos días.

Y Neji no soportaba a Sasuke, así que de esos problemas no podía contarle.

Problemas. Sasuke era ahora un problema, si seguía pensando en él. No quería que le sucediera en ese preciso momento en que las cosas marchaban bien. No con él. No era la persona correcta para ella, estaba segura, y eso le dolería muchísimo. Porque él jamás…

Se aplastó la cabeza en la almohada para dejar de pensar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. Un compañero Inesperado.**

Sakura se levantó cuando aún quedaba un rato para el amanecer, se vistió con su ropa de siempre y recogió su mochila. Estuvo a punto de dejar los vestidos al lado de Yiro pero vaciló. En el fondo sentía pena por haber echado a perder el plan de la princesa. Tiró las ropas y sacó unos jeans gastados y una blusa celeste estampada – la ropa de emergencia que llevaba por si las moscas -, lo dejó doblado a los pies de la cama y salió, diciéndose a sí misma que no importaba lo que los chicos dijeran – lo que Sasuke dijera, corrigió una vocecita dentro de ella – ayudaría a esa chica a tener un par de días normales, antes de entregarle a un novio que ella no deseaba.

Bajó a la sala que, contrario a lo que ella pensaba, no estaba vacía. Neji Hyuga estaba allí, en silencio y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba meditando. Trató de volver a subir sobre sus propios pasos con cuidado de no hacer ruido: los ánimos estaban tensos desde ayer y no deseaba discutir con nadie en ese momento.

¿Acaso intentas huir? – preguntó Neji con total tranquilidad, abriendo los ojos.

Sakura le miró sin entender qué había querido decir.

Intentas salir en silencio, en la oscuridad. – se explicó él.

Ella se relajó y fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás.

Ya quisieras, sigo a cargo de este equipo – suspiró – Siempre me levanto a esta hora, me gusta ver el amanecer, eso… - no estaba segura de qué tan tonto o ridículo le podía sonar al genio Hyuga – me relaja, me permite pensar.

Neji se abstuvo de comentar que dados los últimos acontecimientos tal vez debería extender más esta práctica. Permaneció en silencio, como si no estuviera nadie más allí. Sakura se dio cuenta de que esperaba en vano que el muchacho hablara.

Tu hombro.

¿Qué?

Tu hombro, no lo puedes mover – señaló ella.

Él se preguntó cómo se habría dado cuenta, pero en verdad carecía de importancia.

Ah, eso – frunció el ceño con desagrado – el chidori de Sasuke. No logré evitarlo por completo.

- Menudo lío. Dos miembros del equipo se hieren entre ellos – a él no le pasó desapercibido el enojo de la pelirrosa, aun así ella se acercó.

Se retiró instintivamente.

¿Me vas a dejar ayudarte o no? Puedo curarte, no es tan grave.

Sakura puso sus manos sobre el hombro de Neji, concentrando toda su chakra en ese punto. Él había escuchado antes que ella tenía grandes habilidades, que era una prometedora ninja médico, pero fue la primera vez que pudo comprobarlo en sí mismo. Sintió un leve hormigueo y luego ella dijo.

Ya está. Intenta moverlo.

Obedeció. Podía moverlo perfectamente ahora, cuando antes cada movimiento le producía un agudo dolor.

Gracias.

De nada. Supongo que tendré que revisar a Sasuke también, pero no antes de que él empiece a dirigirme la palabra.

Duro. Considerando que siempre pareces muy interesada en él.

Se arrepintió de haber hablado y miró a otro lado, para no tener que detenerse en el rostro rojo de vergüenza de Sakura. Entonces descubrió a Hinata, que acababa de llegar.

Buenos días, Neji, Sakura…

¿pasa algo, Hinata? – le preguntó él.

Se nos ocurrió algo, a Yiro y a mí.

Miró hacia la escalera y los pasillos antes de volver a hablar, para asegurarse de que nadie más los escuchaba.

La carta era perfecta, sí. Yiro no podía creer que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Era tan simple.

Sakura se la dio a Naruto cuando bajó y le explicó rápidamente lo que debía hacer. Sería él, porque Sasuke no confiaba en ellos en ese momento. Yiro empezaba a sentir un infinito cariño hacia el rubio. Por suerte Sasuke tardó más en levantarse, estaba más débil luego de la pelea de la noche.

Aun así, ya iban a salir cuando Naruto entró en la pensión, respirando como si hubiera estado corriendo y le entregó un sobre al mayordomo de Yiro.

Un chico allá afuera me dio esto. Dijo que se lo entregara a usted, Kuro.

El hombre abrió els obre y leyó la carta con ansiedad.

Es de mi señor. Me necesita cuanto antes, deberían partir sin mí, señores.

¿ha dicho cuál es el motivo? – preguntó Neji.

No, me lo explicará en persona. Es confidencial – parecía muy pagado de sí mismo.

Nos encargaremos de presentar nosotros a la princesa – dijo Sasuke – ella estará perfectamente segura con nosotros.

Sí, por supuesto – Sakura sonrió – Nos vamos, no desperdiciemos tiempo. Mucha suerte.

Yiro saltaba y cantaba en su interior cuando el hombre salió. Qué idiota. ¿Acaso no sabía que su padre siempre podía el sello en todas sus cartas?

¡Voy a cambiarme! No andaré así por la calle – subió corriendo aunque ya llevaba la ropa de Sakura debajo.

Bueno, mientras no le mintieran no le importaba cómo ella se vistiera, pensó Sasuke.

Yiro pudo montar a Bri. Estaba contenta, viajaría como una chica normal… que era vigilada por cinco ninjas. Cinco ninjas que en ese momento estaban peleados, además.

En realidad Sakura no estaba enfadada – un poquitito tal vez – Hinata no estaba enfadada, Naruto no estaba enfadado, ni siquiera Neji estaba enfadado, como si nada hubiera sucedido hasta entonces. Y era eso mismo lo que Sasuke no podía tolerar, que todos se comportaran como si allí no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubieran hecho nada incorrecto. Non podía tolerarlo, punto.

¡Vamos a llegar a otra aldea! – avisó Naruto viendo de lejos unas murallas.

Parecen muy protegidos.

A partir de aquí estamos en territorio del país del viento – les informó Sakura.

Era cierto. Desde la colina que subieron la tierra se volvía más áspera. Sasuke se dirigió a Yiro: - Será mejor que desmontes, llamarías mucho la atención montada en ese caballo. Pásale las riendas a Hinata.

Sakura quería decir que ella era la líder de esa misión pero Sasuke tenía razón. Maldita sea, parecía que él siempre tenía la razón, un perfecto-Don-Perfecto. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, un chico que recostaba su asiento en la muralla les detuvo.

¿Algún problema? – preguntó Sasuke.

¿son ustedes un grupo del Señor Feudal del país del Fuego?

De allí venimos. – dijo Neji.

Pensé que llevaban a la princesa.

Eso no te incumbe.

Como sea – el muchacho bostezó – Me dejaron esta carta para ustedes.

Le entregó un sobre a Sakura.

¿Podemos entrar, entonces?

Ah, sí.

Miró a las chicas y pensó que la pelirrosa y la otra debían ser hermanas. Miró a la otra, la de los ojos plateados, era bonita. Se preguntó si no mentían y esa era la princesa. Pero mientras trataba de adivinar ellos ya se habían ido.

Es del Señor Feudal del País del Viento. Su hijo está en la aldea y nos acompañará hasta llegar a palacio. Debe entrar con su prometida.

Yiro gimió. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? El mundo conspiraba en su contra.

¿Dónde está? – preguntó.

En el restaurante de La Nona – dijo Sakura – Debemos apresurarnos, el príncipe está esperando.

Ya estaban frente al restaurante y Naruto seguían intentando consolar a Yiro.

Vamos, puede que no sea tan malo, no todos los príncipes son gordos y feos y mimados. Todos los que yo conozco sí, pero eso no significa…

¡ya cállate, baka! – le exigió Sakura remarcándolo con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

No llores, Yiro – Hinata le dijo a la princesa, que ya estaba al borde de un ataque de llanto – todo va a estar bien.

Pero Naruto tiene razón. Yo vi al señor del Viento una vez, un viejo feo como un cerdo. Su hijo debe ser igual.

Entremos – dijo Neji.

Sin embargo, en el restaurante no habñia nadie que se pareciera a un príncipe. Unas cuantas señoras, algunas parejas y nada más. Sasuke y Neji preguntaron por el príncipe – descubrieron que ni siquiera conocían su nombre – pero ni Nona, la dueña, ni los meseros supieron dar respuesta. Ningún príncipe había estado en la aldea esos días.

Qué extraño – dijo Sakura.

¿Le habrá sucedido algo? – Hinata pensó en un montón de posibles accidentes. Ellos tenían suerte de no haberse topado con ningún obstáculo en su camino que los retrasara- De hecho, había sido casi demasiado tranquilo.

No podemos saberlo – dijo Sasuke – Sería mejor aguardar un poco más. SI no aparece seguiremos nuestro camino.

Coincido con Sasuke – dijo Neji.

Hinata sonrió, le alegraba saber que Neji ya no estaba molesto, él siempre tomaba las decisiones correctas para todos. Él le miró, su prima era tan linda cuando sonreía, en ese momento estaba contenta, lo veía en sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, él también le sonrió un poco. Hinata se sonrojó - sin motivo, pensó ella – y Yiro los miró asombrada. Era la primera vez que veía a Hyuga sonreír.

Era hora – dijo Sasuke – Empezaba a creer que no eras un genio, después de todo. Se sentía repentinamente irritado.

Neji ignoró su comentario, decidido a no desperdiciar su tiempo ni sus energías con Uchiha. "Si Sasuke es Don perfecto, Neji es un orgulloso YoLoSéTodo" pensó Sakura.

Acabaron de comer y Sakura decidió que era hora de irse. El príncipe no apareció.

Tal vez el príncipe Takeda se arrepintió del casamiento y huyó – dijo Yiro esperanzada. Pero sería muy poco probable.

Así que Takeda, eh?

Ese es el apellido de la familia.

Yiro Takeda, no suena tan mal – bromeó Naruto.

Yiro lo ignoró y fue a buscar a Bri al patio donde lo había dejado. Un muchacho le estaba dando de comer.

¡Hey, tú! ¿Qué haces con MI caballo? – le reclamó parándose frente a él.

El muchacho estaba de rodillas y se levantó.

Disculpa, sólo le estaba dando de comer y un poco de agua. Se veía muy sólo – le sonrió enseñando sus dientes blancos y simétricos y Yiro no pudo evitar sonreír también, es que era guapísimo. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de un azul profundo. Debía tener o diecisiete o dieciocho años.

Bien, gracias por acompañarle, supongo – desamarró a Bri – Vamos, chico, es hora de irnos.

YIRO! – le llamó Sakura desde la esquina.

Me llamo Jet. Mucho gusto – se apresuró - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Soy Yiro.

¿Y estás de viaje?

Si, con esos chicos – señaló a Sakura y Naruto, que fueron a ver por qué tardaba – tienen prisa, adiós.

Alcanzó a los ninjas y Naruto preguntó quién era el otro chico.

Nadie.

¿Segura?

Sí. ¿Por qué habría de mentir?

Se unieron a los otros – para alivio de Hinata, que no soportaba la tensión entre Sasuke y Neji – y salieron de la aldea. No se habían alejado mucho de la entrada cuando escucharon el galope de otro caballo acercándose a ellos.

¡Esperen! – Yiro reconoció enseguida la voz de Jet.

¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Neji.

Soy Jet, voy al festival por orden de mi familia. ¿ustedes van allí?

Al gran festival en honor al señor feudal? – preguntó Sakura.

Ese mismo, puedo acompañarlos?

No – y _piérdete,_ hubiera querido agregar Sasuke.

No seré una molestia. Pero no tengo compañeros de viaje y las tierras por aquí son peligrosas de noche.

Soy Sakura Haruno – dijo la chica pelirrosa, de seguro la gemela de Yiro. – Estos son Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y neji. Puedes andar con nosotros pero te advierto que no nos detendremos por ti.

Claro, eso está bien por mí.

Neji observó a Jet un rato más. Algo en él era extraño, aunque aún no podía decir con exactitud qué. Además, en ese momento quien debería estar en el grupo era el príncipe.

¿una carrera, niño bonito?- tentó Yiro. Jet sonrió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tragarás polvo- sentenció.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

-Así que tu hermana y tú van al festival.

-¿Hermana? – ah, claro, debía pensar que Sakura era su hermana, como eran tan parecidas – Ah, sí, claro. Nos viene bien divertirnos de vez en cuando.

-Realmente me agradas- dijo él, y sonrió.

Ojalá no fuese tan guapo, y ojalá no le sonriera así. Era una pena y casi una tortura porque ella sabía que no podía apartarse de su camino.

-Supongo entonces que no sales mucho- dijo Jet retomando sus palabras anteriores. - ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, mi padre es algo… estricto, y anticuado. Él cree saber todo lo que es mejor para mí, así que no hay mucho de lo que yo pueda hacer – incluso, Jet, casarme con un desconocido y odioso príncipe. – No lo entenderías.

-Te entiendo perfectamente – afirmó él – mi padre es un importante hombre de negocios. Y espera que yo me encargue de todo un día. Mientras, yo sigo haciendo lo que él quiere. – Jet miró fijamente el fuego y Yiro vio tristeza en sus ojos. Una tristeza parecida a la suya. Luego añadió – Pero creo que podemos olvidarnos de eso por un rato, verdad?

-Con todo gusto.

Qué pena tener que casarse. Qué pena cuando existían chicos como Jet.

Sakura fue a buscar agua con Neji del río, que no estaba muy lejos del lugar que escogieron para acampar. Sí, con Neji. No con Sasuke. Normalmente habría elegido a su compañero de equipo para hacer cualquier cosa juntos, pero ese día en particular no quería verlo. Era un idiota DonPerfecto y por ese día prefería a YoloSéTodo. Dejó a Naruto armar la tienda con Sasuke, así que se lo aguantara él.

-Discúlpame por lo que dije esta mañana, no debí inmiscuirme.

-Olvídalo. – tan sólo recordarlo hacía que se sintiera avergonzada.- No me meto en tu vida y tú no te metes en la mía, es muy simple. A pesar de lo obvio que resulta que te gusta Hinata.

Disfrutó de la expresión descompuesta de Neji. Su rostro quedó todavía más blanco que de costumbre.

-Eso no… no es-

-Es completamente cierto. Al menos, yo tengo el valor suficiente para admitir mis sentimientos, sabes? De todas formas, me voy a olvidar de Sasuke porque es un idiota. Justo igual que tú.

-No me conoces suficiente para saber cómo soy. Quisieras que todos fueran como Sasuke para encontrar una disculpa a su comportamiento, a pesar de que no tiene justificación. Ni siquiera te trata como a una amiga, a pesar de los años que han compartido juntos.

-¡ERES..- no terminó porque un dedo de Neji se posó sobre su boca y le hizo un gesto de silencio. Se sonrojó completamente. – ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Tenemos que volver rápido, ¿entiendes? Están rodeados.

Hinata llamó a Naruto, a Yiro y a Jet para comer. El rubio había acabado de armar la tienda en tanto los otros dos conversaban animadamente. Ella los vio sonreír varias veces y se alegraba de que Yiro estuviera feliz pero al mismo tiempo tenía que se enamorara de ese muchacho desconocido. Era una princesa prometida en matrimonio, después de todo.

No deberían volverlo tan personal Sakura y ella, luego de llegar al palacio volverían a la aldea de la hoja y tendría la absurda fiesta de cumpleaños que ella no deseaba. Tendría que fingir que era feliz, lo que parecía imposible: su madre y las reglas – las reglas que tanto odiaba – eran pensamientos que no la dejaban.

Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado y Hinata se torturaba al pensar que todo el malhumor de ese día era también su culpa. Sasuke estaba enfadado y decepcionado de ella, eso seguro.

Naruto bromeaba con Yiro y Jet, los tres reían y no le prestaban atención. Ella juntó toda su determinación.

-Tú piensas que soy débil – le dijo en un hilo de voz. Estaba convencida de sus palabras.

-Te equivocas – él había desechado ese pensamiento aquella noche en el palacio y jamás volvería a pensar así – Creo que eres demasiado amable – ella abrió más los ojos, eso era lo que Neji solía decirle – Incluso cuando no deberías serlo.

Hinata observaba sus propias manos con interés, no creía poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hinata, mírame- era una orden y era una súplica al mismo tiempo. Ella obedeció.

-No dejes de ser amable. Incluso si a algunos no les gusta.

El rostro de Hinata adquirió el tono rojo más intenso que jamás había tenido. Era Sasuke quien le decía eso. A Sasuke le gustaba como era ella.

Se quedaron en silencio. Naruto, Yiro y Jet también. Entonces Sasuke se puso de pie.

-Algo está mal. – dijo, bajando la voz.

-Pero si todo está tan tranquilo.- dijo Yiro.

Era justamente eso. Cuando llegaron, Hinata se entretuvo oyendo el canto de los pájaros y no los oía más. Ya no estaban, así como no se oía a ningún animal. Aún no oscurecía completamente. Hinata activó su byakugan y pudo contarlos: seis, siete, ocho... no, eran quince, habían más aguardando a un poco de distancia.

-Nos tienen rodeados.

-¿Sakura y Neji? – preguntó Naruto, cuya actitud fresca se disipó en un segundo. Estaba listo para lo que viniera.

-Están viniendo.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Debieron estar esperando. Nuestra ruta fue muy tranquila hasta ahora.

Hasta encontrar a Jet, pensó Sasuke, pero en ese momento era inútil.

-¿Sabes pelear, jet?

-No – reconoció éste, avergonzado.

Sasuke no estaba seguro.

-Quédate con Naruto. Yiro, quédate con Hinata.

Una lluvia de kunais fue hacia él pero las detuvo todas. Estúpidos. No tenían idea de con quienes se metieron.

Sakura quedó atrás por mucho que quería ayudar a sus compañeros. Neji tenía razón, ella era la ninja médico, no podía arriesgarse. Eran sólo cuatro contra quince. Era demasiado difícil. Esos eran ninjas de la aldea del sonido.

Sintió que había alguien detrás de ella, y giró con el corazón latiéndole más rápido.

Neji mató al último de los que quedaban, pero allí estaban diez. Habían otros cinco más que saldrían en cualquier momento. Sasuke se tensó cuando sintió que se movían en el bosque.

Entonces, el enorme perro saltó sobre Hinata y ellos salieron de detrás de los árboles. Con Sakura.

-No se preocupen chicos, ya llegamos – Kiba sonreía de oreja a oreja – tenemos todo bajo control.

-¡Chicos, qué hacen aquí?! – Naruto pasaba la vista por todos ellos.

-Vinimos a rescatarlos – dijo Kiba – No puedo creer que vinieron sin nosotros – él miró a Neji al decirlo, como si él fuera el culpable de todo.

Neji lo ignoró y miró a TenTen y a Lee, exigiendo explicaciones.

-No lo tomes a pecho, Neji – le dijo TenTen.

-Sí, quiero decir no, no te lo tomes a pecho – dijo Lee- Tsunade-sama nos ha dado la semana libre, ¿genial, no?

-Ibamos al festival, ya sabes – Shikamaru y sus amigos van. Buen, a ellos los invitó Temari-san.

TenTen le dio un codazo a Lee. Naruto pensó que esa chica era un poquito parecida a Sakura.

-Lee, no necesitamos una invitación para ir a un evento público. Todos ustedes están yendo. En el camino nos encontramos con estos dos.

-Tres.

-¿Cómo?

-Somos tres. Con Akamaru.

-No nos das un abrazo, Hinata-chan? – preguntó Kiba, que ya estaba al lado de su compañera.

Shino se fijó en la chica-clon de Sakura que debía ser la princesa. Pero también estaba ese muchacho que olía a oro. ¿Quién era él?

-Bueno, nuestra tienda está destruida – apuntó Sakura.

-Nosotros traemos una tienda – dijo Shino.

-También nosotros-dijo Lee.

-¿Y se iban a quedar allí ustedes dos solos? – preguntó Naruto con un tono morboso.

TenTen y Lee adquirieron un color que no tenía nada que envidiar al rojo de las mejillas de Hinata.

-eres un baka – escupió Tenten.

Se adentraron más en el bosque y armaron las tiendas con rapidez. Shino y Kiba se ofrecieron a buscar agua del río. Yiro y Jet, demasiado impresionados y cansados, no tardaron en dormirse.

Sakura curó el brazo de Hinata. Estaban sentados junto a Naruto y Lee. Neji no dejaba de mirar hacia su prima pero no se atrevía a ir junto a ella.

Sasuke tampoco. Había demasiada gente.

-Dime qué es, Neji.

-Él no se había dado cuenta en que momento tenten se había acercado a él. Estaba sentada a su lado.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo decirte?

- Para empezar, reconocer que siempre has estado enamorado de Hinata.

Neji se quedó más pálido de lo habitual, como cuando estaba con Sakura en el río.

-Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie. Sólo quiero ayudarte, ¿no somos amigos? Te veo muy… tenso.

Era porque la iba a perder. Se había empezado a sentir así cuando Naruto invito a salir a Hinata. Antes de aquello, todo era seguro: Hinata estaba a su lado y él podía protegerla y quererla. No era el único que pretendía hacerlo. Estaba convencido de alguna forma, de que Sasuke quería ocupar ese lugar, pero no podía decirle eso a TenTen, ella lo encontraría absurdo.

-me siento furioso.

-Típico. – TenTen suspiró – mira Neji, te daré un consejo de amiga. Es obvio que para Hinata tú eres importante de alguna forma, aunque no sé cómo. Deberías ser sincero con ella de una vez por todas.

Neji te miró. Ella había perdido el juicio. TenTen simplemente rió.

-Podrían pasar dos cosas: que seas muy feliz o que quedes libre para mirar a otro lado.

-Por supuesto – dijo con sarcasmo. No le interesaba mirar a otro lado. ¿hacia cuál, hacia ella?

-hablo en serio, en el mundo hay un montón de chicas, ¿sabes?

Le incomodaba hablar de ello.

-Hasta podría estar más cerca de lo que crees.

Neji arqueó una ceja.

-Oh, tranquilo. No estoy coqueteando contigo – se levantó y miró hacia donde estaba el otro grupo – Ya no soy una niña y tengo los ojos abiertos.

Se quedó pensando en lo que su amiga dijo, sin entender. Miró hacia Hinata y sus miradas se encontraron. ¿Y si TenTen tenía razón?

Todos dormían. Hinata escuchaba sólo la música de los grillos. Se puso las sandalias y salió de la tienda, sin ningún objetivo. Sólo pensar. ¿Y pensar en qué, de todas formas? Recordó que antes de ir a la tienda Sakura se acercó a Sasuke a preguntarle si estaba bien. Luego ya no parecían enfadados para nada, incluso sonrieron. Eso era algo bueno, no tenía por qué ponerse triste. Era sólo una tonta. Ojalá su brazo estuviera bien para cuando regresara a casa o su padre se decepcionaría más. La hoja de la kunai estaba envenenada y todavía se sentía mareada, como flotando en la materia. Tan débil como para ser herida, no como Hanabi, la heredera de la rama principal.

Todo era culpa de su debilidad. La muerte de su madre. El desprecio de su padre.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se apresuraran en escapar.

-No llores. – la facilidad con la que esa voz le hizo estremecer le asustó.

-S-sasuke...

-Por favor - pidió, ella no dejaba de llorar – No llores. No quiero verte llorar nunca más.

Se acercó a ella, dominado por un impulso que no entendió.

-Estoy triste.

Entonces él hizo algo que ninguno de los dos hubiese esperado. Sus dedos recorrieron el camino de las lágrimas de Hinata y las secaron.

Hinata bajó la cabeza y suspiró, deseando no estar tan roja.

-Gracias, Sasuke. – susurró y le abrazó.

Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Latía tan fuerte y tan rápido.

Sasuke levantó su rostro con una mano, y entonces se hizo evidente la cercanía de sus cuerpos, de sus rostros, de…

Entonces alguien estornudó en una de las tiendas y ambos se separaron de un salto, como si despertaran de un trance.

-Esto… yo… mejor me voy a dormir – dijo ella.

-Sí - ¿por qué hablaba en monosílabos?

Hinata se giró, pero se detuvo luego de unos pasos.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.

-Buenas noches, Hinata.

Yiro se apresuró en acostarse antes de que Hinata entrara. No daba crédito a los que había visto: ¡Sasuke y Hinata! ¡Hinata y Sasuke! Y luego Neji, pobre que se notaba que también estaba enamorado de su prima, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta?

Acabaría notándolo pronto, y no sería feliz si su primo la amara aunque ella no le correspondiera. Lo ideal sería que Neji la olvidara. Pero… ¿con quién? Ella pronto se casaría y no podría hacer más nada. Tontos ninjas con sus complicadas No-relaciones. Para ellos todo era tan fácil y lo volvían difícil. Difícil lo de ella, que tenía que casarse con un príncipe que no sería ni la mitad de buena de lo que era Jet. Ojalá pudiera casarse con alguien como él.


	11. Chapter 11

Tengo buenas y malas noticias, cuál quieren oír primero? ¿La buena? ¿No? Ok, vamos con la mala: Perdí los capítulos que ya tenía escritos de mis fics Enredados y de Magia y Amor.

Pero les dije que también hay buenas noticias: Adivinen qué! ¡Tengo de nuevo computadora e internet! Podré escribir y publicar más seguido, y como prueba ello, este capítulo.

**Capítulo 11 El Balcón.**

Yiro simplemente observaba su propio reflejo en el espejo: cómo las manos de las criadas se movían hábilmente sobre su cabeza, formando un peinado elegante y lleno de piedras, que ella encontraba sin sentido, como si no tuviera nada que ver con ella...

Sabía que la que estaba siendo preparada para conocer a su prometido y futuro esposo no era la misma que días atrás quería pasar un buen rato en una travesura con una ninja idéntica a ella. Nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor, las telas finas, las joyas, el incienso... nada de eso era importante. Involuntariamente, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y marcó un camino por sus mejillas.

- Tranquila, Yiro. Todo estará bien, ya verás... - dijo Sakura, sabiendo que su intento era patético. Pero no sabía qué decir a la chica, si ella estuviera en su lugar estaría llorando a mares.

Horas atrás, habían llegado por fin a la capital del País del Viento, y Yiro se despidió de Jet. Él También parecía creer que nunca se volverían a ver porque la despedida entre ambos fue tristísima. Entonces, Yiro pidió a Sakura y Hinata que se quedaran con ella hasta el momento en que tuviera que encontrarse con el señor del Viento y con el príncipe, y éstas no pudieron decir que no.

- Sé que harás lo correcto, Yiro – le dijo Hinata – Pero si después de conocer al príncipe, sigues pensando que no podrás amaro y no serás feliz, debes desistir de esto – dijo Hinata, con una decisión que ambas nunca le habían visto – Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, no quiero que tú te arrepientas por no tener valor de construir tu vida.

Yiro miró a los ojos de Hinata, que tenían una expresión tierna y comprensiva. Y entonces empezó a llorar de verdad. Hinata le abrazó, Sakura y las criadas se quedaron observando, sin saber qué debían hacer en ese momento, más que dejar a la chica desahogarse.

Si alguien no le agradaba en lo absoluto a TenTen, ésa era Temari. No le soportaba desde que la superó en los exámenes chônin, y no soportaba que se creyera la mejor kunoichi del mundo. Pero sobretodo, no la soportaba porque, en realidad, ellas dos era tremendamente parecidas.

¿Por qué tuvieron tan mala suerte de caer en la misma pensión donde el Kazekage y sus hermanos se hospedaban? El único muy contento con la situación era Naruto, que se divertía retando a Gaara.

Además, Yiro no la invitó a ella, y si a Hinata y Sakura, para acompañarla.

Así que se sentó al lado de Neji, que para variar estaba sentado en un rincón, serio e ignorando el barullo de todos los demás. En la otra esquina estaba Sasuke, en la misma situación, y TenTen no pudo evitar compararlos... pero ella sabía que su amigo era mucho mejor. Y mucho mejor para Hinata. Ya se había dado cuenta durante la mañana que el Uchiha no dejaba de mirar a la chica, y se mostraba sobre todo grosero con Neji, siempre en desacuerdo con él, lo que era extraño considerando que generalmente pensaban igual acerca de cómo hacer las cosas.

- ¿Estás pensando en lo que te dije? - preguntó ella.

- No sé de que hablas, TenTen. - dijo él, mirando a un punto cualquiera de la pared.

Ella suspiró. Ya habían tenido esa conversación esa mañana.

- Bueno, quería decir...Le vas a decir o no a Hinata que estás enamorado de ella?

Neji le miró como si fuera a asesinarla. _Con el miedo que le tengo._

_- _No es algo que te incumba, TenTen. Además, no has visto a Hinata por aquí, ¿o si? - dijo con un tono de voz que reflejaba su enojo.

- Bueno, lo decía porque Sasuke está allá, y parece muy pendiente de la puerta...

Neji se puso tenso cuando ella acabó de decirlo, y ella se sintió satisfecha, él también sospechaba de Uchiha. Al menos no era tan idiota, lo único que esperaba era que se diera cuenta de que tal vez pronto perdería su única oportunidad.

- Hablaré con ella – dijo él – esta noche, cuando vayamos al festival. ¿Estás satisfecha, TenTen?

Ella se incorporó de un salto y sonrió.

- Contento deberías estar tú, de que te solucione la vida – replicó – Ahora me voy, no iré al Festival que tanto revuelo ha causado entre nosotros, vestida con estas fachas.

Hinata y Sakura también estaba arregladas. Ya eran las seis de la tarde, era hora. Una criada lo anunció y Yiro se puso de pie, inspiró y exhaló con fuerza, se dirigió a los corredores con gran dignidad. Hinata y Sakura le seguían.

- Muchas gracias – susurró Yiro cuando salieron.

- Es lo que las amigas hacen por las amigas – contestó Sakura y Hinata la secundó.

Amigas, qué bien se oía. Nunca había tenido amigas.

No pudo pensar mucho más, porque de pronto ya se hallaban ante una puerta, que la criada les indicó. No entendía por qué todo sucedía tan pronto. Como si estuviera en una danza que no acababa.

Allí podía ver al Señor Feudal, sentado en la mesa con su hijo. Para mayor desasosiego, no podía verle el rostro porque estaba sentado de espaldas. EL Señor Feudal al Verla sonrió y se puso de pie. Ella se acercó más, nerviosa, hizo una reverencia. El Señor Feudal parecía complacido.

- Qué alegría, que grata visión, mi nueva hija al fin frente a mí.

Ella sonrió levemente, a pesar de que por dentro casi entraba en pánico. El hombre que estaba sentado de espaldas no habló y ella supuso que tampoco le agradaba todo aquello. Tal vez ya le odiara. ¿Cómo haría si su esposo no la quería? Perdería toda posibilidad de ser feliz, fue una tonta al desear que él tampoco quisiera la boda. Aunque también podría huir o rehusarse al compromiso, como Hinata sugirió. Y entonces, tal vez, estuviera a tiempo para alcanzar a Jet. Pero no tenía que pensar en él si iba a casarse...

Todavía no había pasado treinta segundos y el Señor se dirigió al hombre sentado.

- Pero Hijo, levántate y saluda a tu prometida.

Fue tan lento al hacerlo que ella casi grita. Todo se lo hacían lo más difícil.

Sakura y Hinata abrieron más los ojos con sorpresa. Y para Yiro, todo era lo más natural, por extraño que pareciese.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó Jet.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mi...

- Jet, qué tonterías...- dijo su padre – Ésta es la Princesa Yiro, del País del fuego, tu prometida.

- P-pero... - no era Yiro Haruno, ¿la princesa tenía una hermana? Sakura y Hinata estaban allí detrás.

- Es que ya nos habíamos cruzado en el camino – dijo Yiro, tan calmada que era imposible – Claro, él no sabía quién era yo, ya que las ninjas de la hoja que están ahora conmigo me protegían de cualquier inconveniente, y el príncipe tampoco reveló su identidad.

El Señor Feudal se mostró sorprendido. Pero hizo sentar a Yiro a la mesa del té, y Sakura y Hinata se retiraron, sin poder adivinar qué era lo que Yiro haría a partir de allí.

- Claro, eso no puedes saberlo, porque irás como una simple aldeana...

¿Pero quién se creía ésa? TenTen se sentía muy tentada a dejarlainmovilizada e incapaz de asistir al baile inaugural del que tanto presumía. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba que los hermanos de la arena y Shikamaru tuvieran acceso al palco de los príncipes.

A Temari tampoco le importaba un comino, pero quería fastidiar a TenTen.

Ambas chicas bajaron y abajo ya estaban Hinata y Sakura. Todos allí estaban mudos por lo que la pelirrosa acababa de contar.

- No lo puedo creer...

- Quién lo diría...

- Sabía que algo ocultaba...

- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó TenTen.

- Jet, el que viajaba con nosotros, es en realidad el prometido de Yiro.- contestó Neji.

- Wow...

Temari se acercó a sus hermanos y a su novio – quien no acababa de verse feliz por pasar tanto tiempo con sus cuñados – e indicó que ya era hora de irse o se perdería la inauguración.

Ésta se trataba de una gran fiesta, un baile en donde todo el pueblo participaba, desde los más pobres a los más ricos, y comenzaba cuando el Señor Feudal levantaba su copa de vino desde el balcón de su palco. Este año, como la tradición lo dictaba, ya que el heredero iba a contraer matrimonio, eran los novios quienes aparecían en el balcón.

De todas las calles colgaban luces coloridas y abundaba la música. Las personas acudían en procesión y eran un espectáculo en sí mismo. Hinata, al lado de Neji, observaba fascinada todo aquello. Igual que Sakura y la mayoría de ellos.

- Busquemos un buen lugar – decidió Sasuke cuando de entre la gente se adelantó un hombre, elegantemente vestido.

- ¿La comitiva de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas? - preguntó. Todos asintieron. - Vengan conmigo, por favor, mis Señores los han solicitado en el palco.

TenTen le sonrió a Temari, y caminaron todos juntos hacia el centro de la atención de esa noche: Yiro y Jet.

Vitores y aplausos llenaron toda la ciudad cuando vieron aparecer a los príncipes en el balcón. Sakura nunca creyó que todo acabaría de una manera... tan a los cuentos de hadas. Era justo como su mamá contaba en las historias antes de dormir: el príncipe acababa encontrando a la princesa, ambos se enamoraba y se casaban, y vivían felices para siempre. Sin ningún corazón roto, sin sufrir el rechazo o la desilusión.

Miraba a Sasuke, pero él no la miraba a ella. Antes, a pesar de sus desplantes, al menos sabía que la consideraba una amiga. Ella estaba orgullosa por ser la chica más cercana a él, pero sin saber por qué, eso se había perdido. Nunca saldría del cuento feliz y con el corazón sano, porque sabía de sobra que ya estaba completamente magullado.

Vio cómo TenTen y Lee salían a bailar, también Shikamaru y Temari. Gaara, casi obligado, fue arrastrado por Matsuri. Jet y Yiro se mezclaron con a gente, incluso Naruto fue a pedirle a una chica muy linda bailar y ella le tomó la mano sonriendo. Miró a Sasuke pero desistió, él nunca le invitaría a bailar. A su lado, escuchó sorprendida:

- ¿Quieres bailar, Hinata? - ése era Neji.

Para variar, Hinata se sonrojó pero accedió, contenta, y también se fue. Sakura, cansada, hundió más en el asiento.

- Hinata...

- ¿Si, Neji?

- En realidad, me gustaría hablar contigo...

- Sí, pero... ¿no puede ser después? Con la música es difícil de escuchar ahora...

- Temo que nunca más tendré el mismo valor para decir lo que debo decir.

Hinata se puso seria. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave e importante para restar valor a Neji Hyuga?

- No te preocupes, Neji... - le sonrió – Te escucho.

Lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que él también le miraba, intensamente. Esa mirada que algunas veces le dirigía y le ponía tan nerviosa.

- Hinata, hace que he querido decirte esto. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías, pero debes saberlo, tienes derecho a saber que si estás a mi lado y muestras toda tu confianza hacia mí, no es un juego completamente justo.

- ¿A-a qué te refieres, Neji? - preguntó, empezando a asustarse por sus palabras.

- Lo que quiero decirte es que te amo, Hinata. Te amo desde hace tiempo, cuando empecé a ver que todos mis recelos hacia ti eran ridículos. Te he amado incluso desde antes, cuando éramos unos niños. Pero no puedo seguir ocultándote esto, y necesito que me digas lo que sientes.

En Shock.

Así hubiera quedado Hinata si tuviera tiempo, pero Neji le miraba pidiendo una respuesta. Una respuesta que ella no sabía darle, porque no la conocía. Neji le amaba... Neji, quien siempre estaba con ella, le ayudaba, le protegía, le comprendía le acompañaba... todo. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

De repente, la cercanía entre sus cuerpos no le parecía tan natural y correcto como antes. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero él puso un brazo en su cintura, impidiendo que se aleje de él.

- Por favor... no me alejes.

Se acercó a ella y le besó.

Un beso limpio, dulce, suave. Al principio apenas un roce de labios, luego más profundo, largo, intenso. Por un instante el mundo fue sólo ese beso.

Luego se separaron, Hinata no sabía qué decir. Sabía que Neji esperaba una respuesta de su parte, una respuesta que tal vez fue agradable, como ese beso. Entonces ella desvió sus ojos de los de Neji durante una fracción de segundo, que bastó para ver a Sasuke apoyado contra un pilar, mirándola. Sin acusar, sin preguntar, sin decir nada... sólo le miraba. Ella volvió la vista a Neji.

¿Qué debía decir? No podía decir nada.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo... no puedo... - incapaz de seguir mirándolo,salió corriendo calles abajo.

No entendía por qué esas cosas le debían pasar a ella. Y lo peor, de nuevo lloraba. Era débil y cobarde. Además, ahora no era una buena persona.

- Aquí estas... - dijo una voz y ella reconoció a Yiro – Te vi salir muy nerviosa y pensé que tal vez necesitaras hablar con alguien.

- Es Neji... - comenzó ella. Pero se sentía muy avergonzada como para decir la verdad.

- ¿Se te declaró?

Hinata se sorprendió, pero no preguntó cómo lo sabía. Temía haber sido la única en no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y Sasuke?

- ¿Sasuke? - repitió ella. Al parecer todo era obvio para los demás. - No lo sé...

- Pero debes decidir respecto a Neji. - le dijo ella – Él te quiere de verdad y no sería justo que le retengas en espera de una decisión si no sientes por él el amor que debes sentir. Sólo le lastimarías, y creo que tú quieres que él sea feliz, ¿verdad?

- Neji ha estado conmigo siempre. A Sasuke no acabo de comprenderlo y sólo hemos pasado unos días juntos.

- Entonces, ¿A quién de los dos amas? No a quién quieres, Hinata. ¿A quién amas?

No podía saberlo. Ella negó con la cabeza. Yiro suspiró.

- ¿Amas a Neji? ¿Le amas tanto que dejarías a un lado a Sasuke?

Sasuke, que en unos días se metió tan hondo en su vida. ¿Cómo alejarse de él si él decidía acercarse a ella? No poseía ni el coraje ni la fuerza ni el deseo necesarios para mantenerlo aparte. Hinata volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Entonces, allí tienes tu respuesta. Tal vez deberías volver junto a Neji, yo soñé que tú eres una persona fuerte y puedes hacerlo. - le dijo, sonriendo.

- Gracias. - dijo Hinata, secándose las lágrimas.

- Es lo que las amigas hacen por las amigas.

"_Lo siento, Neji, pero no siento lo mismo. Te quiero mucho, ero no puedo verte del modo en que tú me ves, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo."_

Las palabras aún sonaban en la cabeza de Neji. No podía creerlo, bueno, sí podía. Pero su corazón no podía aceptarlo. ¿Qué haría con sus sentimientos? No se irían en un día y con Hinata tan cerca, no se irían nunca.

En el balcón, podía ver a Sasuke apoyado en las barandas. En ese momento no podía evitar odiarlo de la manera en que le odiaba. Una parte suya lo culpaba, como si las cosas con Hinata hubieran sido diferentes si él no hubiera aparecido.

Sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos y se sentó en un banco, sin importarle la gente que pasaba frente a él.

- Te entiendo.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Sakura.

- De verdad que te entiendo... - ella alzó la vista y él sabía que miraba al balcón, donde seguramente seguía Sasuke. - Sabemos que algunas cosas hay que dejarlas ir por nuestro bien, pero eso no lo hace más fácil...

Él no dijo nada, no sentía ganas de hablar con ella de lo que le sucedía. No quería hablar ni con TenTen, menos con la chica que estaba enamorada de Uchiha.

Pero Sakura sabía que él no quería hablar. Era muy parecido a Sasuke en eso, pero al menos había visto su lado humano más veces. Así que hizo lo que le parecía más sencillo y demostrativo para hacerle saber que no estaba sólo en eso: buscó su mano y la tomó entre las suyas, apretándolas fuertemente.

Él no la miraba, así que ella volvió a mirar al balcón, pero Sasuke ya no estaba allí.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar el él, tal como le había dicho a Neji, aunque no fuera fácil. Las cosas buenas nunca se conseguían por caminos fáciles. Lo bueno para ella, era reconstruir su corazón y recuperar la paz que Sasuke le había robado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 13. **

- Ése, definitivamente, tiene que ser ese – dijo Sakura, y todas, incluso Ino, estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Se trataba de un vestido celeste claro, de seda bordada en hilos de plata, con apliques que asemejaban a mariposas de plata. Apenas tenía mangas, y éstas eran algo abullonadas, el vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta las caderas y la falda caía hasta por encima de sus rodillas.

- Parece hecho para ti – comentó TenTen.

Las cuatro kunoichis estaban aconsejando a Hinata y a la vez elegían sus propios vestidos y accesorios para la fiesta. Al principio el plan incluía sólo a Sakura y Hinata, pero de alguna manera las demás se enteraron...

Luego de la misión custodiando a Yiro, Hinata y ella se habían hecho muy amigas; pero Sakura no podía dejar de pensar, a pesar de todo, que ésa la chica que también estaba enamorada de Sasuke. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? No tenía ningún derecho sobre su compañero, y él había demostrado más simpatía por Hinata que por la mayoría de las personas que se habían cruzado en su familia.

Todo era un lío. O mejor dicho, todo fue un lío esa semana en que llegaron de vuelta a Konoha.

Neji casi no cambió palabra con Hinata, ni con nadie, y Sasuke se mostraba especialmente irritante más que de costumbre. No toleraba a nadie, incluida la peliazul, y ésta estaba desconcertada y apesadumbrada. Entre los dos, acabarían destrozando sus nervios.

Tsunade-sama había encargado una misión a Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke... y los dos últimos se contrariaban a tal punto que la misión hubiera acabado muy mal para todos de no ser porque Shikamaru era muy hábil y los paró a tiempo, con ayuda de Naruto.

Hinata, no sabía qué hacer. Como ya no entrenaba con Neji, para evitar incomodarlo, – decidiendo no acercarse a él al menos que él quisiera estar cerca – se había ganado varias reprimendas de su padre.

Sakura suspiró, sonriendo, cuando ya todas iban saliendo con sus bolsas de compras. Por una vez, esas cosas no le interesaban en lo absoluto; por la cara de Hinata, a ella tampoco.

Hinata se sentía hundiéndose en aguas oscuras y heladas, ahogándose, sin poder detenerse. Cuando llegó a casa esa tarde, pasó por el patio rumbo a su habitación y vio a Neji, que entrenaba intensamente concentrado. Estaba segura que se enteraba de su presencia pero la ignoraba. Justo como Sasuke, pero la diferencia era que no entendía qué era lo que pasaba con él...

Por unos días, había llegado a pensar... una tontería. Quedaba claro que para Sasuke ella no era importante, pensándolo bien no existía una verdadera razón para que lo fuera, él sólo había sido amable. Sin embargo, le dolía. Se recriminaba a sí misma ser tan ingenua, causando todo ese problema. Claro, ella no era tan valiosa para ser el centro de todo el mundo, pero aún así... todo parecía ser su culpa.

- Hiashi-sama, ¿está seguro? Una vez pasada la ceremonia de iniciación, ya no habrá marcha atrás. - escuchó decir a uno de los ancianos del consejo, en la habitación de su padre, mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Se detuvo.

- Estoy consciente, Hateko. - respondió su padre – He pensado en ello. Pero ambos sabemos que desde hace muchos años decidimos que Hanabi ocuparía mi lugar.

- Pero Hinata-sama...

- Silencio, Hateko. Sobre ese asunto no te permitiré hablar – su padre se giró y caminó cerca de la puerta. Hinata contuvo su respiración. - Mi esposa declaró, y Hinata perdió todo derecho.

- Una mentira – dijo el anciano, apretando los dientes y mirando al suelo. - Y Hinata-sama ha cambiado mucho desde...

Hiashi le miró con furia.

- Hinata no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo débil, indecisa. No puede ser la cabeza del clan. Antes mi sobrino, Neji.

- ¡Un miembro de la rama secundaria! Si su padre estuviera vivo, jamás estaría de acuerdo con esto, despojar de su derecho a la heredera del clan por unos embustes.

Hinata sabía que, si el anciano no fuera tan respetado por su padre, ya no estaría allí, hablando de aquella manera. No sabía por qué estaba allí, si ella ya sabía que Hanabi sería la cabeza de la familia un día. De hecho, hace muchos años ella dejó de ser la heredera.

- No importa. La ceremonia se realizará luego del cumpleaños de Hinata. Nadie cuestionará el poder de la ceremonia, no importa quién haya nacido primero.

Asustada, porque su padre habló con aquel tono duro y terminante, se alejó antes de que alguno de los dos la descubriera allí.

Se encerró en su habitación y tiró la bolsa con el vestido a la cama, mientras ella se sentó en un rincón junto a la ventana, encogiéndose y abrazando sus piernas. Ojalá su madre estuviera en ese momento, ojalá no estuviera tan sola como lo estaba. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, ordenándose no llorar.

Tal vez ella no fuera la cabeza del clan, pero con toda la porquería que encerraban, eso no le interesaba. Pero sería fuerte y haría que su padre se tragara sus palabras respecto a ella, haría que reivindicaran el nombre de su madre. Estaba cansada de que la gente la tratara del modo en que se le antojaba, comenzando por Hiashi Hyuga...

Escuchó la voz de su hermana del otro lado, que no se atrevía a entrar y le avisaba que su padre la quería en la sala. Ella se levantó de manera automática, y tampoco dijo nada a Hanabi, que se extrañaba del rostro carente de expresión de su hermana, algo inusual en ella.

- ¿Qué desea, padre? - preguntó educada pero fríamente.

- Me ha dicho Hanabi que hoy de nuevo no has entrenado con Neji.

- Él está ocupado. Así que entreno con mis compañeros de equipo.

- No es lo mismo que hacerlo con un miembro del clan.

- Padre, con todo respeto, – dijo Hinata, mirándolo a los ojos y dejándolo desconcertado por esto – yo no soy un miembro de la familia principal, mi entrenamiento no es algo que deba preocuparle.

- Te equivocas, Hinata. Eres mi hija, y como tal, debes honrar tu casa; seas o no, de la rama principal – contestó él, en aquel tono en que siempre conseguía intimidarla.

- ¿Lo soy? - preguntó Hinata. - Tengo entendido que soy inmensamente afortunada por gozar de su consideración y protección, Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi no podía creer que era Hinata quien le enfrentaba. Sin tartamudear ni sonrojarse, sólo había decisión en sus ojos implacables.

- Debido a que sólo soy una bastarda, un lugar sin nombre dentro del clan... ¿no es por eso que Hanabi es su heredera? Ella es su hija, no yo. Yo sólo tenía una madre, y ella, si mal no recuerdo, fue asesinada.

- Basta.¿A qué se debe esta tontería, Hinata?

- ¿Tontería? Está usted organizando una fiesta para mí... ¿con qué motivo? No soy nada suyo. Es más, no debería estar aquí, importunándole y robando su tiempo. Si me disculpa, Hiashi-sama...

Salió antes de que la cabeza del gran clan Hyuga pudiera reaccionar. Hanabi observó todo desde la ventana, más sorprendida, si era posible, que su padre. Corrió a contarle a su primo que alguien había suplantado a su hermana...

Anochecía. Sentado en un peligroso risco que se alzaba sobre el río, Sasuke sabía que pensar en esas tonterías sólo le robada tiempo. Tonterías, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Que Neji Hyuga se hubiera atrevido a besar a Hinata? A esos labios tan suaves y dulces... o al menos eso imaginaba. De todos modos, él no tenía por qué estar imaginando labios ni nada por el estilo. Él no tenía que estar imaginando nada respecto a Hinata Hyuga, porque ella era sólo una distracción en sus objetivos.

Una niña insufrible, tímida y cobarde, como había pensado desde el principio.

Nunca debió engañarla ni engañarse al tratar de ver en ella algo que no existía.

En ese momento distinguió a alguien del otro lado. No pudo ver bien su rostro, pero cuando se levantó para acercarse, la persona se lanzó al vacío. Sasuke se alarmó. ¿En qué estaba pensando al lanzarse a cientos de metros del agua, en esas aguas tan turbulentas.

Tal vez no debía inmiscuirse, si alguien quería matarse no era problema suyo. Sin embargo, se lanzó al agua él también. Sin duda, se arrepentiría de ello.

Sakura, Ino y TenTen caminaban juntas hacia sus respectivas casas, luego de un arduo entrenamiento. Ino iba contando emocionada sobre su última cita – con un cazador Anbu guapísimo – cuando vieron a Neji correr en dirección a ellas.

- ¿Han visto a Hinata? - preguntó, sin siquiera saludar.

- Muy bien, Neji, y tú? - respondió Ino molesta.

- ¿Qué pasa con Hinata? - preguntaron Sakura y TenTen al mismo tiempo.

- Hanabi me dijo que Hinata se enfrentó a Hiashi-sama... la he estado buscando para hablar con ella, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. Pensé que tal vez se habían encontrado con ustedes.

TenTen negó con la cabeza, enojada consigo misma por no poder ayudar más. Neji miró a Sakura.

- ¿Segura? Ustedes han pasado mucho tiempo juntas últimamente.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

- ¿En serio? Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta, ya que la has ignorado toda la semana.

Golpe bajo. Era verdad, por supuesto, pero eso no era importante en ese momento. Hacía años que Hinata no se escapaba de esa manera... Miró una vez más a Sakura, tratando de sacarle una respuesta diferente, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo haría. Nadie había visto a Hinata.

- Bien, seguiré buscando – dijo y volvió a salir corriendo dirección contraria a ellas.

Peinó toda la aldea y nada. Dándose la vuelta, deseó en el fondo de su alma que ella estuviera de vuelta en casa, a salvo. No como la última vez...

Cuando comenzó a caminar el sol aún estaba alto, pero la oscuridad se lo tragaba todo cuando los caminos de la aldea acabaron. Tal vez Neji estaría preocupado – era la única persona que se le ocurría que pudiera estar preocupada por ella – pero no deseaba estar en la casa en esos momentos.

De niña le gustaba perderse, así no debía escuchar los regaños de su padre hasta que volviera, lo que podía significar al día siguiente. Esos paseos acabaron cuando cumplió 10 años.

Aquella vez, su paseo acabó muy mal... aunque no quería, volvía a recordarlo.

_Fue hasta los acantilados, un lugar al que nunca había llegado. Todo comenzó en una carrera con su hermana, pero Hanabi sólo tenía cinco años, y no tardó en perderla. Se asomó... se asomó demasiado y sintió vértigo al ver caer unas piedras al agua, cientos y cientos de metros abajo. Dio un paso atrás, asustada, y entonces sintió cómo alguien tapaba su boca – un hombre con el rostro cubierto la tenía sujetada tan fuerte que no podía mover su cuerpo. Estaba aterrada. Gimió y el hombre le dijo:_

_- Eres una miedosa._

_Luego, le lanzó al acantilado._

_Si Neji no hubiera llegado, jamás hubiera sobrevivido. Él estaba enojado y ella asustada por haber hecho enojar a su primo – después de todo, él no estaba allí porque le importara su vida, sino porque era su deber arriesgar la suya por la de ella._

_- ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? - le preguntó su primo, furioso, mientras ella escupía agua._

_- Lo siento, Neji-niisan – no se atrevía a decir lo que sucedió._

_- Eres una tonta._

_- Por favor, no le digas a Otou-san..._

_En los ojos de Neji vio una chispa de odio. ÉL sonrió torcidamente._

_- ¿Y por qué crees que estoy aquí? - preguntó - ¿Crees que te salvaría por mi propia voluntad? No seas ridícula..._

- ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? - preguntó Sasuke.

La pregunta era como un Deja-Vú. Hinata se estremeció por el frío. Sasuke lo notó, y suspirando, encendió fuego cerca de ellos.

- Ven, acércate al fuego o te enfermarás.- le dijo, aunque él también estaba empapado.

- Gracias.

Le observó mientras él miraba algún lugar ajeno a ella. Acababa de saltar de un acantilado por ella, a pesar de lo lejano y frío que había estado. Quizás siguieran siendo amigos, quizás...

- ¿Querías matarte? - preguntó, detestando la idea. Ella notó que el tono de su voz no era normal, era como... triste.

Negó con la cabeza.

- Quería saber si era tan fuerte como Neji.

- Como Neji... - repitió Sasuke, con los labios apretados.

- Él saltó para salvarme hace algunos años. Él era más fuerte que yo. Quería estar segura de ser al menos un poco mejor de lo que era entonces.- si Sasuke no estuviera prestándole tanta atención no la oiría, el tono de su voz era tan bajo- Gracias por salvarme.

- No sabía que eras tú – dijo el, rehuyendo sus ojos.

- Eso sólo me habla más de tu corazón.

Hinata no lo pensó demasiado, pero cambió de lugar y se sentó a su lado.

- Luego de esa horrible fiesta, Hanabi será la heredera oficial del clan. - le contó, aunque no tenía que ver en aquella conversación.

- Pensé que era la heredera desde hace años.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- Muchos en el clan no están de acuerdo, pero luego de la ceremonia de iniciación del clan Hyuga, nadie podrá seguir diciendo nada.

- ¿Y qué harás?

- Aún no lo sé. - dijo mirando las llamas- Pero no me quedaré allí.

- Yo me iré de la aldea – dijo, clavando sus ojos negros en ella – Iré por mi venganza.

El tono en que lo dijo hizo que Hinata temiera, no por sí misma, sino por él.

- No dejes que tu vida se base en la venganza, Sasuke.

Él reaccionó enfadándose.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para aconsejarme al respecto? Nunca has tenido el valor de limpiar el nombre de tu madre.

Esas palabras la lastimaron.

- Tienes razón. - dijo, poniéndose de pie, pero siguió firme en su propósito de no llorar – Nunca he tenido valor, pero hoy he decidido hacerle justicia con mi vida. Haré que el clan lamente haberme perdido, y haberla humillado. Pero nunca me llamarán una asesina.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó él, poniéndose de pie detrás de ella.

No quería que se fuera.

- Creo que es obvio que me consideras muy poco para ser tu amiga. ¿Lo somos, Sasuke? ¿Qué es lo que somos en verdad?

- No lo sé. Tal vez no debamos ser amigos, eso puede molestar a tu primo.

- ¿Qué pinta Neji en todo esto?

- No lo sé... tal vez porque está enamorado de ti. - dijo él, intentando mantenerse calmado – O tal vez, se deba a que tiene derechos sobre ti luego de besarte.

Al acabar, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había sonado rudo después de todo.

- No tiene nada que ver contigo. Pero si quieres saber, Neji no tiene ningún poder sobre mi, soy libre de hablar con quien yo quiera.

Nunca vio a Hinata tan segura. Sonrió y dio unos pasos para cortar la distancia entre ellos.

- Qué suerte.

- ¿Qué suerte?

- Si, porque de otro modo no podría hacer esto.

- ¿Hacer q-

No pudo terminar.

Sasuke le besó.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 1****3****. **

**Palabras que hieren, Palabras que aconsejan, Palabras que curan.**

¿Por qué lo hizo? Pues porque se le dio la gana. Al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de Hinata, cayó en cuenta de que nunca había deseado tanto estar cerca de alguien como deseaba estar cerca de ella.

Sin embargo cuando se separaron, de una manera suave y lenta, y él vio los expresivos y dulces ojos de Hinata mirándolo fijamente, no supo descubrir sus sentimientos. Tornó su expresión fría y se fue.

Era estúpido, porque era sólo una chica. Una chica sin carácter, que no tenía nada que ver con él; aunque a veces, al mirarla, creía que tenía todo que ver. Que ellos se agradaban porque eran parecidos y diferentes en una justa medida.

Aunque lo intentó, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella durante toda la noche.

Sasuke Uchiha se había acercado a ella y le besó. No sabía qué era lo más sorprendente de toda esa noche: Que él era lo suficientemente bueno para salvar a una persona tirándose a un río caudaloso, que ella le gustaba - ¿por qué otra razón la habría besado si no? O que a ella le había gustado ese beso.

Sentía algo por Sasuke Uchiha. Había sentido cómo su corazón dejaba de latir y luego latía a un ritmo acelerado, y todo sólo por sentir el olor de su piel, o tan sólo por oírlo. Y sobre todo, lo sabía porque cuando él se fue, sin decir palabra alguna, sintió una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar y lloró, aunque se había prometido no llorar más.

Se maldijo a sí misma, porque cuando empezaba a ser fuerte, encontró otra razón para llorar.

Y llorando, fue como Neji la encontró cuando fue a buscarla a su cuarto.

- Neji... - susurró ella, secándose las lágrimas con prisa, aunque sabía que era inútil porque él le había visto.

- Estaba preocupado por ti – dijo él con seriedad, y se acercó hasta su cama – porque pensé que podrías estar en peligro.

No pudo evitar volver a conmoverse hasta las lágrimas de nuevo por las palabras de su primo, que seguía preocupándose por ella a pesar de cómo le había hecho sufrir.

- Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que te encontraría así, llorando. ¿Puedo saber qué te pasó?

Hinata suspiró. Claro que podría decírselo, pero tal vez también le lastimara. Y era la primera vez en semanas que Neji le hablaba.

- Es... no te enojes, Neji – vaciló un poco más, pero luego dijo– se trata de Sasuke...

Como esperaba, las facciones de Neji se contrajeron con tan sólo escuchar el nombre.

- ¿Qué te hizo el Uchiha?

Esa pregunta le recordó a Hinata la primera vez que lloró por causa de Sasuke, aunque claro por razones diferentes.

- Estoy enamorada de él, Neji, y temo que él no me quiere. ¿Y cómo podría si soy, después de todo, sólo una chica cobarde a sus ojos?

Como volvió a sollozar, Neji le abrazó y ella se refugió en sus brazos, como una niña pequeña. Como solía ser cuando ambos eran sólo unos niños.

- No vuelvas a decir eso, que no eres ninguna cobarde. - le alentó él.- Hanabi me ha contado lo que sucedió con Lord Hiashi esta tarde, y déjame decirte, me inclino ante ti. Tuviste un valor que nadie más aquí en el clan tiene, para hablarle de frente.

Ella le sonrió ligeramente, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Sólo un poco.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a golpear a Uchiha un poco para ponerlo en su lugar? - preguntó él fingiendo estar esperanzado, porque ya sabía que ella se negaría.

- ¡Pero si estoy enamorada de él. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo!

- Entonces, espero que halles tu solución pronto.

- ¿Significa que ya no estás enojado conmigo, Neji?

Él miró a la ventana, y ella temió la respuesta:

- Nunca estuve enojado contigo, Hinata. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo, pero esas cosas ya no nos sirven ahora; prefiero que sigamos cerca, apoyándonos el uno al otro, que alejados por algo que no tiene remedio. ¿No es mejor así?

* * *

Ella asintió, sintiendo que parte de su pena se disipaba. Otra parte permaneció allí, con nombre y apellido.

Sakura esperó en vano a Naruto y a Sasuke esa mañana, porque ninguno de los dos apareció. Estaba furiosa, así que fue a buscar a Naruto a su casa, pero nadie contestó. Y Sasuke... bueno, no tenía valor para ir a buscar a Sasuke.

Tal vez era hora de que se moviera ella sola, sin esperar por sus dos compañeros.

Así que fue sola junto al bosque, el lugar donde usualmente entrenaban con Kakashi-sensei. Al llegar, muy sorprendida, exclamó:

- ¡Otra vez tú! ¿Estás siguiéndome?

- Sueña, Haruno. - contestó él con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan pagado de ti mismo? - preguntó ella, luego sujetó su cabeza con una mano. – Oh, espera un momento... creo que recuerdo algo... ah, ya, naciste así, con cerebro de pavo real.

Él le miró enfadado. Realmente lo había conseguido. ¡Ella misma rompió la calma de Neji Yo-lo-sé-todo Hyuga! Sonrió con satisfacción.

Así que eso era lo que ella quería. Pues bien, si buscaba guerra, guerra tendría. Y claro, el ganador sería él.

- ¿Muy lista, verdad Haruno? - él sonrió bufando – Vamos a ver qué tanto tienes en verdad y qué tanto sólo presumes.

Ella no dejó ver ninguna emoción. Sabía bien que en esto tenía que ser más fuerte que Neji. Tsunade-sama elegiría a un ninja de su generación para una misión infiltrada a la Aldea escondida entre las Nubes, y ésa sería ella. Ella necesitaba más que Neji alejarse de Konoha. Pero claro, Tsunade-sama había pensado en él como primera opción, hasta que Sakura lo escuchó a través de la puerta y le pidió ir ella. Lo máximo que su maestra le prometió fue evaluar a ambos y considerarlo.

- Veremos, Hyuga.

Al menos él se fue, y ella pudo entrenar en paz.

* * *

Naruto no oyó su despertador esa mañana, y cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que había perdido el entrenamiento con Sakura. Definitivamente, no tenía mucha suerte: Hinata lo rechazó justo cuando se decidió a pedirle salir, Sakura desistía de Sasuke – y quién sabría cuánto durara esa determinación – y él no estaba ahí para aprovechar la oportunidad. ¿A quién heredaría su legado como el más grande Hokage que Konoha nunca hubiera conocido si ni siquiera podía conseguir una novia?

Se consolaba pensando que Sasuke estaría peor que él, pero el baka siempre sería un amargado de pura cepa, así que no contaba.

Mejor iba a comer, porque para entrenar ya era demasiado tarde.

Allí estaban Ino y Sakura, y la última se veía muy decaída, como en los últimos días. Ella se negaba a hablar de ello con Naruto, pero él sabía que tenía que ver con Sasuke, como siempre.

Se acercó a ellas saludándolas y las chicas le invitaron a sentarse, – mejor dicho, Ino tuvo que invitarlo, porque Sakura parecía incluso peor que los otros días – le preguntó si acaso también había olvidado el entrenamiento del día.

- No seas tonto, Naruto – le contestó su compañera – he pasado por tu casa muy temprano, pero como no contestaste pensé que te habían secuestrado o fuiste de parranda con los chicos. He terminado el entrenamiento y acababa de llegar con Ino cuando llegaste.

- Lo siento. Creo que mi despertador se descompuso de nuevo.

- O más bien lo volviste a tirar por no querer levantarte – dijo Ino.

- ¿No tendrías que estar molestando a Shikamaru o Chouji, Ino?- le preguntó entonces el rubio.

Ino le sonrió sarcásticamente.

- Esos dos no pueden vivir sin mí, pero se las pueden arreglar un rato. Además, creo que Temari está en la aldea con Shikamaru, y prefiero no cruzármela. - se volvió a Sakura – pero tengo que volver a la florería, para ayudar a mamá, ya sabes. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes, Sakura – le dijo a su amiga.

- Sí, ya sé. Nos vemos, Ino.

Sakura había acabado el entrenamiento con esos sentimientos que la dejaban furiosa y triste. Y así fue a buscar a Tsunade-sama.

- Quiero una misión, estoy más que calificada para ello, pero Tsunade me dijo que no estoy pensando con la cabeza y que por ello no puede enviarme a mí.

- ¿Y es cierto? - preguntó Naruto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que no estás pensando con la cabeza, sino con tus sentimientos violentos.

- Bueno, tengo motivos personales para querer estar lejos. Por mi propia salud emocional. Pero la persona a quien va a enviar tampoco es el mejor en ese caso. Se trata de Neji Hyuga, y él tiene los mismos motivos que yo para querer irse. ¿Por qué él sí y yo no?

- Bueno, no lo sé. Neji siempre ha sido todo frío y calculador, muy parecido a Sasuke. Tal vez Tsunade-sama ve que él puede mantener sus sentimientos al margen. Tienes que demostrarle de alguna forma que tú también puedes hacerlo.

- Sí, tal vez sea eso. Gracias – le dijo ella sonriéndole – eres un gran amigo. Entre todos los chicos que conozco, el único que hasta ahora no ha sido un verdadero idiota. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes, cuando mi corazón todavía no estaba destrozado.

Sasuke caminaba por el bosque, tratando de volver a pensar lógicamente, sin Hinata en su cabeza.

Por algún motivo, algo allí no parecía en orden, aunque aún no lograba identificar qué era. Era como si no estuviera solo. De hecho, había sentido lo mismo desde que había salido de su casa.

Fue el silencio lo que le convenció. No estaba solo. Se quedó quieto, esperando que quien fuera que estuviera allí hiciera su aparición. Y así fue.

- Hola, hermano menor. - saludó una voz que él recordaba demasiado bien. Una voz que él odiaba pero que deseaba oír desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Así que has vuelto.

- Sólo a ver qué tanto has crecido. ¿Crees que puedas ganarme esta vez?

Itachi le miraba con burla, la misma burla que Sasuke sintió en sus palabras, y la ira hizo que la sangre le hirviera. ¿Quién creía él que era?

- Podemos comprobarlo ahora mismo.

Sakura estaba haciendo turno en el hospital cuando un grupo de Anbus llegó, trayendo a alguien herido, y al parecer tenían mucha prisa.

Se acercó para ver de quién se trataba, pero entonces Shizune llegó y la apartó, antes de que pudiera ver nada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Shizune?

- No hagas preguntas, Sakura. Ve junto a Tsunade-sama, ella quiere hablar contigo.

Sakura lo hubiera hecho sin darlo, pero cuando la mujer le habló pudo sentir algo más en ella. Miedo. Pena. Algo que le hizo sentir una profunda desesperación y angustia al instante.

- Enseguida. Pero veré en qué puedo ayudar – dijo, señalando al cuarto donde los Anbus habían llevado a su compañero.

- No! - dijo ella, cortante – yo me encargaré.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shizune? - dijo, ya extrañada – Iré a ver qué pasa.

-Sakura, escúchame por favor.

La tomó por el brazo, pero Sakura la apartó enseguida con fuerza y corrió hacia el cuarto. Entonces ahogó una exclamación.

Shizune entró tras ella.

- Sakura...

- ¿Está vivo?

- Sí, pero es muy probable que no salga de ésta.

- Iré a buscar a Tsunade-sama – dijo, con una calma sorprendente. No era momento de desesperarse, ni de llorar, ni de hacer nada ridículo o estúpido, como lo consideraría Sasuke. - Vamos a salvarlo, Shizune.

Hinata estaba comprando flores para la casa en la tienda de Ino cuando Naruto y Shikamaru llegaron corriendo.

- ¿Han sabido lo que sucedió? - le dijo Shikamaru a su compañera.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Itachi Uchiha estuvo por la aldea.

Ante la mención del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, el corazón de Hinata saltó.

- ¿Y... y Sasuke lo sabe ya? - preguntó.

Claro que él lo sabría, pensó Hinata. Y si él se encontraba a Itachi, sólo había dos resultados posibles.

- Sí – contestó Naruto- lo sabe, porque, de hecho, se enfrentó a él.

Dos resultados: Uno bueno. Otro malo.

- ¿Qué pasó?- hizo un esfuerzo para no hacer notar su desesperación.

- Está en el hospital. Vamos a verlo ahora.

- ¿Sakura ya sabe? - preguntó Ino, mientras se sacaba el delantal

- Ella está allá.

- Oh, por Dios. Hay que ir y ayudarla, debe estar sintiéndose pésimo. ¡MAMÁ, VOY A SALIR!

Sí, Sakura debía estar sintiéndose pésimo. ¿Y ella? No había forma en que nadie supiera cómo estaba sintiéndose en ese momento. Aparte de Neji – y la misma Sakura – nadie podría saber que sentía como si fuera ella la que estaba herida. Que la angustia y la preocupación se hundían en su corazón, y el dolor no dejaba espacio a otro pensamiento que no fuera Sasuke.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto él tan importante? Él, una de las pocas personas en el mundo que se preocupaban realmente por ella. Y él no era de aquellos que se preocupan por cualquiera. Él escuchaba, y simplemente, estaba allí. Todo eso hacía que su sola presencia la hiciera sentir fuerte.

No podía pasarle nada, porque ella no lo soportaría. No soportaría perder a nadie más.

_Tienes que ponerte bien, Sasuke._

- Tienes que ponerte bien, Sasuke – dijo, tomándole de la mano.

Sakura y Neji entraron detrás de ella, ya que no debería estar allí. La hokage había dicho explícitamente que nadie excepto personas calificadas podían entrar al cuarto, debido al estado del muchacho. Pero ella tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, porque no odía creer en las palabras de Tsunade-sama, que él podría no recuperarse, que él podría...

Odiaba a Itachi Uchiha. Y odiaba a Sasuke, por hacerle pasar esto. Le odiaba con ese odio tan cargado de emoción, cuando no se puede odiar realmente a una persona, cuando se le quiere demasiado.

- No me moveré de aquí, digan lo que digan – les dijo – me quedaré hasta que Sasuke despierte.

- Hinata...

Sakura dudaba. Era lógico que Hinata quisiera quedarse, ella también lo hubiera hecho semanas atrás, ahora mismo hacía lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudar a Sasuke. Pero de lo que la peliazul pudiera sentir, a lo que Sasuke pudiera retribuirle, podía haber una diferencia abismal, en donde la chica saldría lastimada. Y ella sabía bastante de eso.

- No es lo mejor en este momento. Escuchaste a Tsunade-sama – dijo su primo – no puedes hacer nada por él ahora. Ni siquiera sabrá que estás aquí.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. No, no se movería de allí.

- No me moveré de aquí – repitió, y se sentó al lado de Sasuke, sin soltar su mano.

- Vamos, Hinata. Debes dejar a Sasuke solo. No quería ser yo quien te lo diga, pero... Sasuke no te necesita ahora – dijo Sakura, acercándose a ella hasta tomarle del brazo.

La verdad es que estaba siendo egoísta. De los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia ella, no sabía nada. Aflojo su agarre sobre la mano de Sasuke, e iba a apartarse, cuando él apretó su mano de vuelta.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver eso. ¿Sería coincidencia o significaba algo?

Probablemente hubiera quedado allí, dudando, por un rato más; pero entonces Neji llegó detrás de ella, y le susurró al oído:

- Será mejor si nos vamos de aquí. Si se queda, no le hará mal a ninguno de los dos.

Ambos salieron, y Hinata volvió a sentarse al lado de Sasuke.

- Tienes que ponerte bien, aunque sea para decirme algo... cualquier cosa, no importa qué. Incluso si lo único que quieres decirme es que me aleje de tí.

- ¿Tú tampoco te vas?- le preguntó Sakura.

- No puedo dejar a Hinata sola.

- Vamos, Neji. Supéralo de una vez.

- Lo he superado, Sakura. Al contrario tuyo, ya superé lo que pasó. Pero Hinata es mi prima más querida, y si me voy dejándola sola en un momento así, no me lo perdonaría, y lo más probable es que Hiashi-sama se lo tomaría contra ella. Así, al menos cargaré con parte de la culpa.

Sakura se quedó observándolo a los ojos un rato más, tratando de saber si decía la verdad. Así era. Neji no apartó la vista turbado ni nada parecido, como haría cualquier otro, lo que a la pelirrosa le pareció una prueba de un carácter fuerte. Y también, era un estúpido.

- De acuerdo. No necesitabas remarcar mi problema.

Al escuchar la voz dolida de Sakura, se dio cuenta de que en efecto, no tenía por qué haberla cargado contra ella.

- Discúlpame.

- Olvídalo – dijo ella, girando sobre sus talones y alejándose por el pasillo. Él la siguió.

- Por favor, he sido un idiota.

- Qué bueno que lo reconoces.

- Trato de pedirte perdón.

- Y yo trato de ir por un té que me calme, si no te importa, ha sido un día largo y difícil.

Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente a través de sus ojos, y se apoyó en un brazo, ocultando su rostro, para llorar.

No debería sentir eso. Pero, ¿cuál es el punto en que somos dueños de nuestros sentimientos, y dónde empiezan a pertenecerle a otra persona? Dependes de lo que diga, de lo que haga, y en momentos como ese, de que respire. De que abra los ojos.

Ojalá las vidas de ambos fueran diferentes, porque de ese modo, tal vez, sus tontas ilusiones de estar con él tendrían futuro. Pero en esta realidad, en la que ella era la basura de una familia que la odiabay la había desheredado; y en esta realidad, en que él sólo buscaba venganza, no existía esperanza alguna.

En ese momento, sintió que la mano de Sasuke apretaba con un poco más de fuerza la suya. Tal vez él podía sentirla a ella allí.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó en voz baja, pero con lo suficiente para que ella pudiera oír.

- S-sasuke. ¡Despiertas!

- Contéstame. ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella se mordió el labio. No es algo que quieres decir a otra persona, que tiene suficiente poder sobre ti para hacerte llorar.

- No quería dejarte solo. Quería estar aquí cuando despertaras, aún cuando tal vez ahora me digas que quieres que me vaya.

No era eso lo que él le había preguntado. ¿Por qué simplemente no le respondía? A no ser... no, no podía ser. Pero ella estaba allí. Ella dijo que QUERÍA estar allí con él.

- ¿Te preocupaste por mí?

Ella asintió.

Estaba feliz, aunque no debería. Ella lloraba. Pero ella lloraba por él, y eso significaba que importaba algo para ella.

- No tenías por qué hacerlo, he estado en peores situaciones. Siento no haber sabido cumplir mi promesa desde un principio. Pero nunca más llores por mí, nunca te lo permitiré, Hinata.

- Lo siento.

- Y no te disculpes más.

- Lo- estuvo a punto de decirlo, y él la miró con el ceño fruncido – Está bien, como digas. ¿Quieres que me quede?

- Sí. Por favor, quédate a mi lado.

- Aunque debería ir a avisar a Tsunade-sama y Shizune que ya despertaste.

- Puedes hacerlo más tarde.

No era lo que se suponía correcto. Pero podía quedarse un rato más. Después de todo, él se lo pidió.

Ella sonrió dulcemente. Claro que se quedaría con él, tanto como pudiera.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14. **

**Dile que sí**

Sasuke despertó y apenas abrir los ojos, se encontró con el cuerpo de Hinata, que dormí con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. No quiso despertarla, se quedó observándola un rato más.

Luego recordó a Itachi, y supromesa de seguirlo y cobrar su venganza. Itachi le había vencido, pero sería la última vez; la próxima, lo mataría sin contemplaciones. Pero eso implicaba irse.

Observó de nuevo a Hinata.

¿Tenía que hacerlo? Nunca antes había dudado.

Pero antes, tampoco había encontrado otro sentido a la vida. Incluso con Naruto y Sakura, sus compañeros, a quienes a veces consideraba sus amigos, jamás había sentido que lo necesitaran. Tal vez sólo porque no sabía valorarlos.

Hinata era tan dulce, tan buena. Tan diferente a él, que sólo buscaba venganza. Debería odiarlo, debería estar asustada; en cambio, ella se preocupaba por él.

- Hola – dijo ella, abriendo los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa.

- Hola.

Hinata miró hacia la ventana, ya era de día, debería estar en casa.

- Sasuke, tengo que irme. - le dijo.

Él no quería que se fuera. Pero no podía decirle eso.

- Tsunade-sama estuvo aquí hace un rato, con Sakura, y seguro volverá pronto.

Ella esperó que él dijera algo, pero nada. Así que se puso de pie.

- Sasuke...

- Hmm?

- ¿Quieres que vuelva?

Claro que quería.

- Sólo si quieres.

- Ahh, bueno... está bien.

¿Y eso qué significaba? ¿Volvería o no? Parecía que lo hacía a propósito, para exponerlo más.

Ella se iba, abría la puerta, y él no sabía si volvería.

- Hinata.

- ¿Si?

- ¿A qué hora volverás?

Ella sonrió.

- Pronto. Volveré pronto.

Sakura llevó agua para Sasuke, aprovechando para ver cómo estaba. Se marchó satisfecha, pensando que se recuperaría pronto. Debía ser gracias a Hinata.

Sasuke durmió cómoda y apaciblemente a su lado, así que tal vez sintiera algo por la chica Hyuga después de todo. Debería sentir su corazón rompiéndose en trozos por ello, pero curiosamente no era así. Hinata era su amiga; Sasuke, su compañero, su amigo, su amor imposible.

Había llegado a un punto ensus sentimientos por él en el que ya no era importante conquistarle. Siempre supo que Sasuke estaba herido, y siempre quiso ser ella quien le ayudara a sanar. Si no era el caso, lo importante era que estuviera bien y que olvidara ese asunto de la venganza.

Tal vez, no necesitara ir a esa lejana misión, después de todo. Se lo diría a Tsunade-sama en cuanto la viera, ya que, de hecho, iba a su oficina.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Adelante, Sakura.

- Tsunade-sama, necesito hablar con usted... acerca de la misión.

- Claro Sakura.

- Verá, se lo que dije antes, y usted tenía razón...

- Pero lo superaste, Sakura. La forma tan calma e inteligente en que te comportaste ayer me impresiona. Creo que estás lista para cualquier cosa. Por eso, he decidido enviarlos a ambos en esta misión.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Lo que oíste. Tú y Neji Hyuga irán infiltrados a la Aldea oculta entre las Nubes, son mis mejores elementos para esta misión, y estoy segura de que lo harán excelente.

-Ehh, Tsunade-sama...

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

- ¿Ya se lo dijo a Neji? ¿Qué dice él?

- Pues ha aceptado, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

En la mansión Hyuga se realizaban los mayores preparativos para la fiesta más importante. Luego del cumpleaños de Hinata, ésta quedaría desplazada definitivamente por Hanabi como heredera del clan.

- No entiendo por qué no haces algo, Hinata. Tienes todo el derecho. Si yo fuera tú...

- Hanabi es mi hermana, Neji. Mi madre no querría que peleara con ella.

- Ojalá pudiera hacer algo, si tan solo no tuviera esta marca maldita.

- Puedes hacer algo, tú y yo lo sabemos.

- La única salida que te queda a tí también. Pero no por eso la tomarás, o si?

Hinata no contestó, desvió su vista a la ventana y la pregunta quedó allí, suspendida en el aire.

Cada vez deseaba más estar lejos de esa casa. Todo el asunto de la fiesta era lo más hipócrita del mundo, y no le encontraba sentido a participar de eso.

- Quién sabe, Neji. Quién sabe lo que puede pasar mañana.

- Yo me voy de la aldea pronto.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó ella, sorprendida. - ¿Te vas?

- Sólo es una misión, pero deberé ir infiltrado y estaré algún tiempo fuera.

- Entiendo – dijo, mirándolo fijamente – te echaré de menos, de cualquier modo. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

Neji era su única familia real allí, desde hace mucho tiempo. Su primo, su amigo. Si vivir allí era difícil, sin él ya parecía imposible.

- Después de tu cumpleaños. No te dejaría sufrir sola.

Por un brevísimo momento, pudo verlo sonreír.

- Más te vale.

- Neji – llamó entonces Hiashi, apareciendo frente a los dos jóvenes – Hinata. Qué bueno que los veo a ambos. ¿Dónde estuvieron anoche?

- Hinata se quedó en el hospital, con Sakura y Naruto, porque su compañero fue herido. Yo me quedé acompañándola, por supuesto – contestó el muchacho.

Hiashi miró a su hija.

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Por qué tendrías que quedarte? No se trataba de un miembro de tu equipo.

- Son mis amigos. Y la verdad, no le veo nada de malo, Neji fue conmigo, para vigilarme como tu quieres, ¿verdad?

Y se fue, hecho que se estaba volviendo costumbre.

- ¿Tú sabes qué le sucede?

- Lo siento, Hiashi-sama. Ella no me dice nada. Si me permite, Tsunade-sama quería que fuera a verla esta mañana, y creo que no debo hacerla esperar más.

Sasuke intentó ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo ardía, como si le hubieran partido por la mitad. Itachi.

Aún así continuó, un paso tras otro hasta la ventana. En el cielo no había ni una sola nube, el sol estaba brillante y era un día perfecto para entrenar. Seguro Naruto estaba haciendo eso mismo en ese momento, en tanto que él era vigilado por Shizune y Sakura todo el día, como si pudiera escaparse. Ni eso podía hacer.

Estuvo allí, y pasó una hora y otra. Hinata dijo que volvería, pero no lo hacía, seguro lo había olvidado. Después de todo, él tampoco querría pasar el día en un hospital, cuando podría hacer muchas otras cosas.

Entonces escuchó su voz suave, parecía llegar justo a tiempo para sacarle las ideas estúpidas de la mente.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Estoy bien. No sé por qué debo seguir aquí.

- Mentira. Sólo quieres salir cuanto antes – dijo ella. - Te traje algo- Sacó algo de su bolsillo – Es una pomada, ayudará a que la herida sane más rápido. Así no irás planeando formas de escapar.

Sasuke se quedó callado, solamente observándola.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hinata.

- No entiendo por qué estás haciendo todo esto.

Era absurdo que, después de todo, hiciera esa pregunta. Pero nunca había sentido tantas dudas antes, ¿cómo saber en qué pensaba Hinata? Las personas pueden tener tantos motivos diferentes para actuar, que podría pensar en decenas de posibilidades diferentes – como ya lo había hecho – y aún así no acertar con ninguna.

- Sí, yo tampoco entiendo... - _vamos, Hinata, dilo- _yo tampoco entiendo porqué me besaste la otra noche.

Su rostro estaba completamente colorado, pero aún así no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke, esperando una respuesta. Él sintió que su rostro también enrojecía. _¿Por qué reaccionaba así?_ Volteó la cabeza, mirando hacia la ventana, tratando de volver a la normalidad. Lo que últimamente parecía imposible con Hinata cerca.

- ¿N-no vas a decir nada? - Hinata habló de nuevo, esta vez con miedo. Sasuke no decía nada, ¿qué significaba eso?

- No lo sé. No sé por qué te besé.

Porque quería acercarse. Porque deseaba hacerlo. Porque ella le hacía ser diferente, hacer y decir cosas que jamás había pensado antes. Pero no podía decirle eso.

Y si Hinata no le oía decirlo, no tenía forma de saber.

- ¿Eso... es todo? - sintió un nudo en la gargante, y su voz salió entrecortada. Inspiró profundamente. - Está bien.

Salió de allí rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y apenas se fue, el nudo en la ganganta se transformó en un ardor de ojos y en unas gruesas lágrimas. Realmente había creído que él podía decir que sentía algo por ella, que le quería y que se preocupaba por ella como ella lo hacía por él. Sin embargo él dijo "No lo sé". ¿Dónde los dejaba eso?

Se arrepentía de haber tenido la genial idea de ir a visitar a Hinata. Bueno, no era por su amiga, en realidad, sino porque quien le recibió había sido su padre. Y Hinata aún no llegaba...

- Así que, eres la alumna de Lady Tsunade – dijo él, y ella se limitó a afirmar.- He oido decir que su mejor discípula.

- No está en mi poder decir eso, señor. Pero me esfuerzo en aprender y mejorar cada día.

- Ya veo que eres humilde.

- Estoy orgullosa de mis logros, sí. Pero creo que hablar demasiado de uno mismo sólo logra que nos volvamos más vanidosos, ¿no cree? Y la vanidad sólo juega en nuestra contra en el camino de la perfección.

- Muy inteligente. Deberías visitar a Hinata más a menudo. A ella le haría bien una amistad como la tuya.

Y no como Inuzuka o Uzumaki, dos tontos. No era de sorprender que Hinata no fuera una excelente ninja, si sólo se relacionaba con ninjas mediocres.

Por fortuna, en ese momento la chica Hyuga cruzó la puerta.

- ¡Sakura, hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Hinata, estaba pasando por aquí cerca y pensé en venir a conversar un rato contigo.

Y de hecho, había sido una buena idea, porque los ojos de Hinata estaban rojos, se notaba que había estado llorando.

- Ven, vamos afuera.- dijo, estirando el brazo de Sakura y sin dirigirse ni siquiera a su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? - le preguntó la pelirrosa.

- Es Sasuke... - leugo negó con la cabeza – no debería hablarte de esto, sé que también lo quieres.

- Descuida, ya lo superé Hinata. Puedes confiar en mí.

Entonces ella contó lo que sucedió esa noche en el río, y lo que Sasuke había dicho – o mejor, lo que no había dicho – cuando fue a visitarlo. Cuando terminó, Sakura estaba boquiabierta.

- Hinata, no sé de qué dudas. Sasuke te quiere.

- Pero si me quisiera, me lo diría. Es tan obvio que estoy enamorada de él, que me importa tanto...

- Lo conozco desde hace años. Sasuke nunca ha estado enamorado, y creo que le tiene terror a estarlo. El gran Sasuke Uchiha no sabe qué hacer cuando se enamora, lo mismo que cualquier otro muchacho tonto en esta aldea y en todo el mundo.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Sí, dale un poco de tiempo. - le aseguró Sakura – Aunque tal vez necesite un empujón... pero tú no te preocupes por eso.

- Hinata, ¿has visto a... - Neji cortó la oración cuando entró a la habitación y vio el inconfundible pelo rosa. - Disculpa, no sabía que tenías compañía.

Y justamente Sakura. Aún recordaba lo que Tsunade-sama le había dicho, ¿lo sabría ella? Otra vez Haruno.

- ¿Qué querías preguntar, Neji?

- ¿Has visto a Hanabi?

- No, creo que salió con Konohamaru hace un momento. Y ya sabes, si salió no va a volver en un buen rato.

- Hola, Neji – dijo Sakura algo picada porque el muchacho la ignoró.

- Hola Sakura.

- ¿Ya te contó Tsunade-sama, verdad? - era obvio, por su cara, que ya sabía que serían compañeros en la misión.

- Sí. Pensé que ella aún no había hablado contigo. Debemos volver a la tarde. - con qué naturalidad se lo tomaba. Y él que pensó que estaría enfadada.

- Ella no me dijo nada sobre eso, ¿para qué?

- Supongo que nos dará algunas instrucciones.

- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Hinata, confundida.

- Nada importante- dijo Neji, zanjando el tema. - Me voy.

En cuanto salió, Sakura se volvió a Hinata.

- Tu primo es un gruñón.

- Es la mejor persona del mundo – le aseguró Hinata, con una sonrisa. - Lo que pasa es que no lo has descubierto todavía.

Sakura se despidió de Hinata y fue a su casa, le había prometido a su madre ayudarla a preparar una cena para su aniversario de matrimonio. Eso significaba, además, que tenía que buscar algo que hacer toda la noche, para no estorbar.

Y había decidido ir a realizar su obra caritativa del día.

Sasuke levantó la vista en cuanto la puerta se abrió, pensando que sería Hinata, pero volvió a mirar hacia la ventana cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tanto te desagrada verme, Sasuke?

- No digas tonterías.

- Deja ya de evitarme. Por si no te has dado cuenta, idiota, te he salvado la vida.

- Sakura, basta ya de...

- Y por si no te has dado cuenta, he dejado de acosarte. Pero tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Y de qué tenemos que hablar?

- De Hinata. - Sasuke abrió más los ojos, sorprendido. - Ella me contó lo que pasa entre ustedes.

- ¿Y según tú, qué pasa entre nosotros?

- Deja de hacerte el idiota, estás enamorado de ella.

- ¿Tienes una obsesión por insultarme ahora?

- Te lo mereces, y no intentes cambiar el tema. ¿Cómo puedes dar una respuesta tan estúpida como "No lo sé"? Ella te quiere, pero si sigues así se cansará y la perderás. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- Sería lo mejor.

Sakura se acercó más a su cama, donde él estaba sentado.

- Otra vez... ¡Que Naruto es más listo que tú! Has pasado años pensando en venganza, ¿qué ganaste hasta ahora? ¿alguna vez te trajo satisfacción pelear contra Itachi? ¿no te hace sentir mejor saber que Hinata te ama y que tú también la quieres?

- ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí, Sakura?

- ¿Alguna vez... al menos me has considerado tu amiga?

Allí estaba esa pelirrosa molesta, con una pregunta mucho más difícil de responder que todas las que hacía antes cuando intentaba conquistarlo. Pero ella y Naruto habían estado allí.

- Naruto y tú son mis amigos.

Sus únicos amigos.

- Me lastimaste muchas veces, pero sé que tu también estás lastimado y quiero que sanes. Si Hinata es la que puede hacer eso, no la dejes escapar.

Era hora de irse, ya había dicho todo lo que fue a decir.

- Sakura.

- ¿Sí, Sasuke?

- Gracias.

Sakura sonrió.

- De nada. Para eso están los amigos.

Lo que ella no sabía era que, en cuanto salió del cuarto de Sasuke, él se levantó y saltó por la ventana. Estaba cansado de estar allí y, como Sakura misma había dicho, tenía cosas importantes que resolver.

Hinata se puso el pijama, apagó las luces y se sentó en su cama, cepillando despacio su cabello. Dijo que se sentía mal, porque no quería tener que ver de nuevo a su padre y a Hanabi en la mesa, y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y abrió. No era nadie, fue sólo su imaginación. Al darse vuelta se sobresaltó, al ver que Sasuke tocaba en la ventana, pidiendo que le abra.

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó, abriéndole para que entrara.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo.

No debería agitarse así, con sólo escuchar su voz y sentir que él estaba cerca. Pero así era, otra vez. Se maldijo internamente por ser tan... tan eso.

- Sasuke, yo no creo...

- No soy un cobarde, Hinata, y no voy a serlo ahora. Pero esto no es fácil para mí.

- ¿Qué no es fácil?

Sasuke la miró por fin a los ojos. O tal vez ella había buscado tanto que sus ojos se encontraran, que por un momento cuando al fin lo hicieron, no fue capaz de cortar la mirada. En realidad, si él no la hubiera mirado a los ojos, como si nunca la hubiera viso antes, como si esos ojos tristes y buenos lo fueran todo, jamás habría tenido el valor. Era él quien no era capaz de cortar esa mirada, que tal vez era ya demasiado larga, pero podría pasar así todo el tiempo del mundo.

- No es fácil decir... mostrar lo que siento. Durante años sólo he sentido el deseo de la venganza, es lo que me ha mantenido con vida, lo que me ha movido. No tolero las debilidades y tengo miedo de ser débil, de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Y ahora tú te has convertido en una debilidad para mí, porque Hinata... eres importante para mí.

- Tú también eres importante para mí, Sasuke.

- ¿No entiendes? Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Neji... ellos son importantes para tí, pero no es de ese modo como yo te veo. Antes el deseo de venganza era lo que me movía, pero ahora quiero que seas tú el motivo para mejorar, para vivir.

Hinata comenzó a llorar, lo que descolocó a Sasuke. ¿Qué significaba eso, nuevamente? Ella lloraba, pero se acercó a él y le tomó de las manos.

- Tú ya eres mi motivo para ser mejor. Te quiero, Sasuke, y sé que los dos tenemos todavía este dolor aquí – dijo, señalando sus pechos – pero cuando estoy contigo me olvido que existe, es como si me curara a tu lado. También tengo miedo, pero eso está bien.

- Entonces digamos 'sí'. - dijo él, acercándose despacio a ella.

Sintió la suave piel de sus brazos como tanto había querido sentirla, el perfume de su pelo. Ella también sintió que el simple contacto de sus cuerpos, las manos de él rodeando su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de él, eran todo el hogar que necesitaba. Se besaron, primero era apenas un leve roce, un mero contacto; luego, un beso profundo y largo.

- ¿Y ahora?

- No lo sé. Supongo que tenemos que decirle a nuestros amigos.

- ¿Decir qué?

- Que eres mi novia.

- ¿T-tu novia?

- ¿No quieres ser mi novia?

- Kiba y Shino no se lo van a creer – dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sakura salió de la oficina de la hokage furiosa. Claro que había dicho que sí, por supuesto que se comportó a la altura, tranquilamente. Pero ahora que ya estaba afuera podía gritar y renegar su suerte libremente, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué había querido esa misión? Ya era tarde para renunciar.

Estúpido Neji Hyuga.

¡Hola, gente! Gracias a todos los que leen siempre este fic y dejan sus comentarios. No pienso que el fic vaya a ser mucho más largo, todavía van a suceder algunas cosas, pero ya está cerca del final.

Y sigan comentando, lo bueno, lo no tan bueno, lo malísimo, todo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

**Not Alone.**

Por fin todo acabaría ese día. La fiesta, el secreto que todavía le guardaba a sus amigos – sólo su primo y Sakura se habían enterado – y la hipocresía.

- No le maquilles tanto, Ino. Sólo un poco, ella es más bonita así, natural – le dijo TenTen a la rubia.

Ellas nunca estaban de acuerdo, pero esa vez Sakura le dio la razón a TenTen, así que Ino se quejó pero siguió el consejo.

- Te dejaré el pelo suelto, TenTen. Se te verá muy bonito, y tú nunca lo usas así. - dijo Sakura.

- Lo mismo deberías hacer tú, frentona, o tu enorme frente brillará más que los reflectores esta noche.

- Tal vez, Ino-cerda, tal vez... y me pondré el vestido rojo. Será perfecto.

- ¿No será que quieres verte sexy para alguien? - preguntó con picardía la rubia.

Sakura se puso colorada.

- Por supuesto que no. Esa es TenTen, que está loca por Lee. - contestó, y fue la castaña la que se sonrojó.

- Ino sólo quiere averiguar que todas estemos tan solteras como ella... - soltó entonces, haciendo que Ino se sonrojara. Parecía una epidemia eso de los sonrojos.

- ¿Con quién bailarás primero, Hinata? ¿Ya lo decidiste? Porque eso es muy importante...

- Sí, yo...

- ¿Kiba, Neji, Shino tal vez?

- Ya lo veremos esta noche, deja de interrogarla, Ino.

Sí, ya lo verían todos esa noche.

Cuando la sesión acabó, y las chicas fueron a sus casas para cambiarse, Hinata se quedó mirando al espejo, sin mirar nada realmente. La puerta se abrió y su padre entró al dormitorio, trayendo una caja en sus manos.

- Padre... ¿qué necesitas?

Hiashi miró a su hija sorprendido, ese día era más que nunca el vivo retrato de su madre.

- He venido a entregarte un regalo.

Hinata se fijó en la caja que él traía en sus manos.

- Ya me has dado tu regalo hoy – dijo, señalando los pendientes de plata y diamante que tenía puestos.

- Este no es mío – Hiashi miró la caja y no a su hija. Tomar esa decisión le había costado – Este era un regalo que tu madre quería que tuvieras este día.

- ¿De mi madre? - Hinata se abalanzó sobre la caja. - ¿Puedo verlo ahora?

- Por supuesto, es tuyo. Pero yo tengo que irme – dijo él, retrocediendo de nuevo hasta la puerta.

- Gracias, padre. - dijo ella sinceramente.

Él no volvió a responder.

Hinata abrió la caja, emocionada. Encima de todo, había un sobre grande, dirigido a ella, que abrió enseguida. Abajo veía otras cosas, también un vestido.

_Mi querida y dulce Hinata, hijita. _

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya he tomado una decisión, y sé que no hay vuelta atrás. Esto lo he hecho por ti y también por tu hermana, te ruego que me perdones. Espero que ustedes se quieran, que se quieran y se traten como iguales, que sean diferentes al resto de nosotros, separados por tradiciones antiguas y líneas invisibles._

_Si tu padre ha cumplido con su promesa, hoy estás cumpliendo quince años. Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata. Sé que probablemente la vida para ti no ha sido fácil, pero espero que hayas contado con la amistad de Neji, tu primo. Tengo mucha fe en que ustedes pueden cambiar el destino del clan. Pero sobretodo, quiero que seas feliz._

_No dejes que las reglas del clan dominen tu vida ni te esclavicen, nadie sabe cuál es el mejor camino para nuestras vidas, pero si alguien puede estar lo más cerca de saber qué es lo correcto para ti, esa eres tú misma. Si te enamoras, que ese amor te haga libre. Si un día tienes una familia, ámala más de lo que yo las amé a ustedes. Sólo yo soy la culpable de esto que nos separará, porque aunque amo a tu padre, sabía que me sometía a todas las responsabilidades que llevaba ser su esposa. Si hubiera sabido alguna vez que eso arriesgaría tu vida, o la de tu hermana, jamás lo hubiera hecho. Y si él pudiera decirlo, diría lo mismo que yo ahora: ojalá hubiéramos nacido en circunstancias diferenres._

_Perdona a tu padre, pero aléjate del clan, o cámbialo. Creo que esto último es tu destino. Sé que no eres débil, como tu padre dice. Eres muy buena y noble, y eso es justamente lo que el clan necesita, aunque él no lo quiera ver. Estoy segura de que un día lo entenderá._

_Usa el vestido, ¿si?_

_Te amo, _

_Mamá._

Hinata dejó la carta a un lado suyo en la cama, estaba temblando. Miró hacia la caja, y sacó el vestido. Era un vestido largo, plateado y sin mangas, con un grueso lazo en la cintura y la falda amplia, que se abría por encima de la rodilla. Era muy bonito, y su madre quería que ella lo usase.

Había una foto de ellas dos juntas, y otra con la familia entera. Y una muñeca, que recordaba su madre peinaba todas las noches antes de guardarla.

* * *

Era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Todo lo que pudiera venir después, ya había valido la pena.

La gente ya llegaba a la casa de los Hyuga. Naruto y Sasuke iban a pasar por la casa de Sakura para buscarla e ir los tres juntos.

Sasuke recordó que emocionada estaba su amiga cuando los habían invitado al cumpleaños, y lo poco y nada que le importaba a él entonces. En cambio, resultaba que esa noche era importante, porque tendría que contarle al rubio – y a todo el resto – que Hinata ya era su novia. Tanto mejor para que Kiba no se siguiera acercando a ella.

- Hola muchachos, ¿nos vamos? - preguntó Sakura, saliendo de su casa, y Naruto admiró lo guapa que estaba. Llevaba un vestido negro suelto que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y un lazo rosa en la cintura.

- Vamos, llegaremos tarde – dijo Sasuke.

- Tranquilo Sasuke, no sabíamos que estabas tan ansioso de llegar a la fiesta de Hinata. ¿Por qué será? ¿Hay alguien que quieres ver allí o qué?

Por suerte estaba oscuro, y Naruto no podía ver bien la expresión de Sasuke. Sakura contuvo una risa, pero de pronto su risa se convirtió en un horrible chillido, cuando vio a Ino salir de su casa, dos metros más adelante.

Su amiga tenía un vestido negro, exactamente igual al suyo. La única diferencia era que tenía un lazo verde agua en lugar de rosa.

- ¡Hola Sakura! ¡¿Qué demonios- maldijo cuando se fijó en la ropa de su amiga - ¡Dijiste que te pondrías el rojo!

- ¡Siempre me pongo algo rojo, quería sorprenderlos! Lo hiciste a propósito, yo te mostré este modelo en la tienda.

- No tenía idea de que te lo pensabas poner.

- ¡Dijiste que era horrible para tu gusto!

- Bueno, chicas, no peleen ahora. Las dos están muy lindas – dijo Naruto en tono conciliador.

- Gracias – dijo Ino halagada.

- No te metas en esto, Naruto – le calló Sakura, que todavía estaba furiosa – y vámonos de una vez.

Llegaron, y Sasuke buscó a Hinata con la mirada, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Más bien, se encontraron con el tonto de su primo.

- Bienvenidos. Hinata no tarda en bajar.

-...

- Gracias, la esperaremos.

Naruto decidió hablar para romper la tensión.

- Hola Neji, qué hay?

- Nada muy interesante en verdad. Lo siento Naruto, iré a recibir a los otros invitados.

- Wow, si así recibe a todos se acabarán yendo espantados – dijo Ino.

- Oigan, ¿No son esos Gaara y Kankuro? - preguntó Sakura.

- Seguro vinieron con Temari de colados.

- No, no están de colados – dijo TenTen, que venía acercándose con Lee – Hinata los invitó cuando estábamos en la tierra del viento.

- Qué días fueron esos...

- ¡Hoy bailaré con Hinata-chan! - exclamó Naruto alegre, cambiando por completo el tema de conversación.

- No seas idiota, Naruto. - dijo Sasuke, sintiéndose molesto - Hinata no bailará contigo.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa, Sasuke? No dije nada malo...

- Lo que pasa es que Sasuke-san también quiere bailar con Hinata-chan, ¿no es cierto? - dijo alguien detrás de los muchachos.

Ellos se voltearon para ver a la otra Sakura, que estaba abrazada a su marido, Jet.

- ¡YIRO! - gritó Sakura de la emoción y abrazándola.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Sakura... – dijo Yiro – pero... me estás asfixiando.

- Oh, lo siento.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Kiba, que también acababa de llegar con Shino.

- Pues Hinata nos invitó. - contestó Jet.

- ¿Hinata? - preguntó Naruto.

- Sí, Hinata, quién más.

- No, quiere decir que Hinata está allí. - dijo Ino.

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia la puerta donde Ino señalaba, y vieron a la chica, sorprendidos. Hinata parecía una princesa, con su pelo semirecogido brillante, y su vestido que iba a juego con sus ojos.

- Está...

- ...hermosa – terminó Sasuke.

Los demás le miraron asombrados. ¿Sasuke decía que una chica era hermosa? No, ¿Sasuke decía que Hinata era hermosa?

Y ella fue justo hacia ellos, con Neji.

Maldito Neji, siempre acercándose tanto a Hinata. Y Kiba, y Naruto... de pronto todo el mundo, que la miraba como lo que era, la persona más bella del mundo. Pero ellos no tendrían que mirarla así.

Todos la felicitaron alegremente. Aquí y allá, todo era felicitaciones.

Entonces las luces se apagaron y sólo quedó una tenue luz blanca.

- ¿Con quién vas a bailar, Hinata? - preguntó Kiba.

- Yo...

- Yo le había dicho a Hinata que bailaría con ella, ¿verdad, Hinata?

Todos miraron a Sasuke, incapaces de creer que había sido él quien dijo eso. Definitivamente, el mundo estaba de cabeza.

Ellos decidieron ignorarlos, Sasuke le ofreció el brazo y ella sonrió. Entonces la música comenzó a sonar.

Eran conscientes de que todos allí los estaban viendo, unos más sorprendidos que otros. Hinata alzó la vista hacia Sasuke, cuando él la tomó de la cintura para bailar. Parecía mentira, algo irreal que hasta hace poco ellos estuvieran tan solos, con toda su tristeza, su dolor y su pasado a cuestas.

_**I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be **_

- Mi madre me escribió una carta antes de morir, Sasuke, y la he recibido hoy. - le contó ella.

- ¿Una carta? ¿Y qué te decía? - preguntó preocupado - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

- Me dijo que si me enamoraba... que ese amor me hiciera libre. Creo que no le he defraudado.

- ¿Estás enamorada?

- Pero no sé si esa persona siente lo mismo por mí.

- ¿Cómo?

- No me lo ha dicho.

- Debe ser un tonto – dijo él, y ella sonrió – Ahora parece ser un buen momento, ¿no es así? Para decírtelo.

_**I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see**_

- Te amo.

- Te amo, Sasuke.

Pero sentía miedo. No podía callarse eso. Desde hace un rato, cuando Neji se lo dijo, se había desesperado y lo único que había pensado era en ser abrazada por Sasuke.

- Tengo miedo...

Sasuke vio en sus ojos que había algo grave. Algo que de verdad la asustaba.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quieren marcarme... como a Neji, quieren ponerme la marca maldita.

Ella se abrazó a él, mientras la música seguía lenta.

_**Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through**_

- No dejaré que eso suceda.

- Ellos lo harán, si estoy aquí, en su poder.

Hinata lo miró largamente, y él entendió en qué ella estaba pensando.

- Neji dice que es la única manera.

- Tiene razón, es lo mejor. Sólo recuerda que no estás sola, me tienes a mi.

_**Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me  
**_

Mientras, algunos comenzaban a bailar. Naruto invitó a Ino, TenTen fue con Lee. Temari también había arrastrado a Shikamaru hasta la pista de baile.

- ¿Bailas, Sakura?

Ella le miró incrédula.

- Pero no creo que tú lo hagas, ¿verdad? Además, no te agrado.

- Yo no te agrado a ti, que es distinto. - replicó Neji -Y de todos modos, mejor empezamos a practicar.

Sakura suspiró.

- De acuerdo. Tratemos de empezar de nuevo y hacerlo bien.

_**Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true**_

It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through 

- No te preocupes, yo iré contigo.

No podía dejarla sola, no sabiendo de lo que su clan era capaz. Tenía que protegerla.

_**I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize**_

- ¿Lo harías?

- Por supuesto...

_**Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through **_

- No estás sola.

La canción alcanzó su última nota, y Hinata le sonrió a Sasuke.

- Gracias.

Luego se puso en puntas para darle un beso. Con eso ya no hacía falta explicar tanto a los demás.

Hiashi lo observó todo sorprendido, pero lo disimuló bien: ya pediría explicaciones a su hija cuando todo acabara.

Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que pudiera estar enamorada del muchacho Uchiha, menos que éste le correspondiera. Hasta había creído que le gustaba Uzumaki, pero por lo visto había estado equivocado.

No podía permitirlo, él no pertenecía a su clan. Y nunca nadie en la familia principal se había relacionado con alguien que no perteneciera al clan.

Lo peor era que Neji debía estar al tanto de eso, aunque lo negara. Sencillamente no había querido decirle nada, poniéndose de parte de Hinata. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con ella, la consideraba la verdadera heredera y acabaría convirtiéndoe en un problema.

Era una pena, teniendo en cuenta que era quien llevaba los genes más fuertes de los Hyuga. Pero debía entender que él seguía siendo su señor, como la ley del clan lo señalaba, y que Hanabi era su heredera.

- Por favor, señor. Piense mejor en lo que quiere hacer.

- No se trata de lo que quiera hacer, Hateko, sino de lo que debo hacer.

El anciano suspiró resignado. Ya había insistido demasiado sin lograr nada.

- Como usted diga, señor. Sólo espero que no se arrepienta de lo que va a hacer.

Hinata se despertó muy temprano, aún no amanecía, y salió al jardín a tomar aire. Pudo ver a Neji, que cruzaba el portón.

- ¿Neji? - llamó. Él se volvió hacia ella.

- Hinata, me voy.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- He hablado con Tsunade-sama y ella está de acuerdo. Sakura también.

- ¿Sakura?

- Es mi compañera de misión.

- Entiendo..

- Sobre lo que te dije ayer...

- Lo sé.

- Date prisa en decidir. Adiós, prima.

- Adiós, primo.

Le vio ir. Ella debería estar haciendo lo mismo en ese mismo instante. Caminaba por el pasillo, cuando vio la puerta de su cuarto abierta.

Súbitamente, se sintió muy nerviosa. Escuchó la ventana abrirse. Se asomó y vio el cuarto vacío, tal como estaba antes.

Podía recoger sus cosas e irse. Pero no lo hizo. La podían atrapar. Al contrario, salió corriendo calles abajo, tan rápido como pudo, con el corazón agitado por el miedo y llegó hasta la casa de Tenten, tocando la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy1 – gritó la castaña desde el otro lado. ¿A quién se le ocurría tocar a esa hora? - Hinata...

- TenTen – su voz era suplicante. - Necesito tu ayuda. Debo escapar de la aldea, Neji ya se ha ido y no sé cómo salir sin que me descubran.

Atropelladamente le contó a la chica, que escuchaba muda, lo que sucedía.

TenTen fue a su cuarto automáticamente y sacó una mochila. Empezó a cargar en ella ropa, rompió su alcancía y contó el dinero antes de guardarlo también.

- Tienes que irte – le dijo – pero no sola. Quédate aquí mientras voy a buscar a Sasuke.

- Gracias TenTen.

- No digas nada. Es para lo que están las amigas.

Hinata se sentó, nerviosa. La descubrirían en cualquier lugar, no podría ocultar sus ojos.

TenTen pateó la puerta, ya que nadie le abría. Sasuke estaba dormido pero el sonido de la puerta en el suelo le despertó.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca?

- No tengo tiempo para explicarte. Hinata está en problemas, ya lo sabes, y Neji ya se ha ido. Tienes que ayudarla y sacarla de la aldea.

- Deberíamos hablar con Tsunade-sama primero.

- ¿Crees que hay tiempo? Para entonces los Hyuga habrán reaccionado, cuanto más rápido actuemos será mejor.

- Tienes razón – reconoció Sasuke. Se puso una chaqueta encima de su playera, y en una mochila juntó algo de ropa y dinero, al como la castaña había hecho un momento antes. Se calzó y apagó las luces, todo eso en instante – Vamos.

- Hinata – llamó él en cuanto abrió la puerta y la vio. Ella saltó hacia él – Nos vamos ahora mismo.

Ella no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo tan rápido.

- Sabes que seremos unos fugitivos de Konoha, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé. Si he de ser fugitiva con alguien...

- ...mejor que sea de esta manera.

Asintió. Él se dio cuenta de que temblaba, y lo entendía porque no es fácil aceptar que alguien de tu propia familia intenta hacerte daño. Pero ambos sabían que en sus clanes algunos intereses era más importantes que la familia.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Hinata. No estamos solos, estamos juntos.

La canción de la fiesta se llama justamente Not Alone, a mí me gusta mucho la versión de Darren Criss – bueno, me gusta mucho Darren Criss – y pensé que la letra era especial para Sasuke y Hinata. Dejen reviews, ¿si?


End file.
